Beyond Reilly Scott
by Drendel
Summary: Reilly is looking for something in her life...can she find it in London?
1. Being Reilly Scott

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dominic Monaghan, Orlando Bloom, or any other actor associated with Lord of the Rings (or any movie, for that matter!) that will eventually show up in this story. All original characters are my own. Regent's College is a real international university in London, but I do not study there and hold no claim to it. ( Please R/R!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Being Reilly Scott  
  
"Ok, ow…ow…OW! MUM! OW!" Reilly Scott shrieked from her cross-legged position in her kitchen chair and glared up at her mother, who sighed exasperatedly and gripped Reilly's forehead more tightly with her palm.  
  
"Ri, hon, we can't send you to London with these beastly eyebrows, now sit still! You know, Laurie says that when she used to wax you you never made a peep!" No kidding, Reilly thought to herself as she gripped the bottom of her chair and held her breath. That's because Laurie never felt the need to apply the wax by crushing my brow bones beneath her entire body weight! It wasn't the waxing that got Reilly, it was the way her mother seemed to think that if she didn't practically hammer the strips onto Reilly's face, the whole process wouldn't work. But then, that was Gracie Scott…everything always had to be over-the-top and the best or she wasn't happy.  
  
Some would say that 20-year-old Reilly Scott was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Certainly she had never wanted for anything material, and had led the life of a yacht-clubbing, cocktail-party-going princess. Cape Cod was home, and a beautiful one at that. Reilly had spent summers sailing and playing tennis while her twin brother Eric and younger (by one year) brother Andrew, or Drew, went to hockey camp. Her little sister Kalle (pronounced kay-lee) who, along with Eric and Drew, had been blessed with height, (while Reilly settled at a diminutive five foot two) played volleyball. Mr. (Jace) Scott was a lawyer and Gracie a realtor, and between the two of them they more than earned the salary to pay for anything their 4 children needed or desired.  
  
And yet Reilly remained surprisingly down-to-earth. A bit aloof and reserved she was by nature, simply because she didn't exactly grow up in a jump-up-and-hug-everyone sort of family, but she was a sweet girl, extremely accepting and open-minded and always determined to prove that she was more than just the eldest Scott daughter. She rarely slept during her four years of high school, taking as many advanced placement courses as was allowed, playing varsity soccer as well as sailing and taking dance on the side, and serving as a member of the student council, national honor society, and the school newspaper. When she was accepted early decision to her top-choice university, Boston College, she was thrilled to be able to recognize that she had truly made it there herself, and that being Reilly Scott had nothing to do with it.  
  
Unfortunately, Massachusetts is a small state, and while Boston may be a big city, it's still not too far from the Cape. Reilly found that trying to be more than just Reilly Scott was harder than she anticipated. So many of her high school friends and acquaintances were at schools in and around Boston, not to mention the fact that after her Freshman year Drew joined her at BC on a full hockey scholarship. Not that Reilly didn't enjoy having her friends or her brother around…but something was missing from her life, and she knew that to find it she needed to go out on her own…to go somewhere where she wouldn't constantly be bumping into friends of her father or her mum's nosy acquaintances who were always trying to set her up with their sons.  
  
So…inset London here! Reilly loved to travel, and the ski condo at Waterville Valley and the beach house on Sanibel Island and family trips to Barbados and the South of France didn't totally cut it for her. First of all, she could never get past the fact that they lived on Cape Cod and yet her parents insisted on owning a beach house somewhere else…hm, speaking of redundant…yeah. Reilly wanted to really experience other places…to take a train and boat for 30 hours or something ridiculous to get from London to Paris and wake up feeling dirty and wondering if someone didn't steal her camera while she was sleeping. To stay in cute little B&B's, or even a youth hostel, anything but a five-star hotel. To really travel…and on her own. To look for whatever it was that was missing from her life…on her own. When she learned about BC's affiliation with Regent's College in Regents Park in the heart of London and that it offered a year-long, fully credit transferable program of study, she was amongst the first in line to sign up.  
  
And I'm really going Reilly thought to herself, a dreamy smile playing on her chapstick-glossy lips. Tomorrow night at 7:15 I will be on a plane to London, for a year! Just me…a year for me, and whatever I want it to be…  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! "Ok, hun, there you are! Lovely. Now you'd better get ready, everyone will be arriving soon," Gracie smiled briskly as she washed her hands and began rearranging cut vegetables and dip on a plate. Oh yes, Reilly's going away party…a chance for Reilly to see everyone once more before she left for the year…well…that and a chance for Gracie Scott to show off her hostess skills at yet another elitist Scott family party. Reilly sighed lightly and ran upstairs to her bedroom. 


	2. Of Tiffany's Bracelets and Shrimp Cockta...

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody you wouldn't assume I'd own…please R&R! Did I mention this is my first attempt and I would love ANY feedback, even if it's horrible??? ( Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: Of Tiffany's Bracelets and Shrimp Cocktail  
  
Tristan Hayden slipped quietly into Reilly's immaculate room and smiled at the blue and yellow patchwork quilt pulled neatly over the queen-sized bed. Only Ri would make her bed in the middle of summer. He glanced wistfully at the pile neat pile of black American Tourister luggage sitting by the bay window. He was happy for Reilly, he really was…he knew how much studying abroad meant to her and how much she was looking forward to it…but…sighing, he sat down on the bed and smiled as he picked up a silver-framed photo of the two of them at Reilly's sailing team cocktail last spring. It was a candid, the kind of pictures Reilly always liked best. They had been dancing, and were still on the floor surrounded by people, but whoever had taken the photo had caught a private moment. Reilly was leaning toward him, her hand in his, and looking up at him with bright eyes and that smile that always made people wonder what she was thinking, and he was looking back at her like there was no one else in the room…or on the planet, for that matter. That's how it always was with Reilly…you could lose yourself in her…she was…captivating. And beautiful, Tristan thought to himself. God she was so beautiful that night. He ran his thumb over the photo and could practically feel her silky hair. She had worn a pale blue dress, floor- length with thin straps, that cut straight across her chest and had a few carefully placed sparkles covering the length of it. It was just like Ri…classic, elegant, and absolutely breathtaking. And speaking of breathtaking…  
  
"Tris!" Reilly exclaimed, walking out of her steamy bathroom and almost falling over when she saw her boyfriend of just under a year sitting on her bed. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it down tonight! I…did mum send you up? Didn't she know I was in the shower?" Reilly rambled on as Trist stood up to his full height of 6'2" (he had an entire foot on her!) and walked toward her, quieting her with a soft kiss. Reilly smiled. "I'm glad you're early" She said, a little breathlessly. "Me too." Trist agreed, breathing in the strong scent of Herbal Essence and taking the sight before him in appreciatively. Reilly was clad only in her (very short) thick white towel, and drops of water clung to her skin like little jewels. She was very tanned, and he could see the thin lines around her neck where her bikini halter tied. Her hair was longer too…last time he had visited from his home in New York, about a month ago, she had mentioned that it was getting to be obnoxious and she was thinking about cutting it, but she clearly hadn't, as it cascaded, heavy and dark in it's wet state, down her back. Trist suppressed a desire to reach out and pull her toward him as he let his eyes travel from her French-manicured toes upward. Reilly was a small girl, but by no means a helpless little waif-type. She was an athlete, and ran and went to the gym regularly, and it showed. The small towel was pulled tight around her, showing off her curves nicely. His eyes traveled up her sculpted calves and thighs and over her tight butt that she hated because she said it was too big and he loved because he thought it was just perfect, up over her defined arms and firm breasts…  
  
"Trist!" Reilly giggled modestly and tried to pull her towel around her more tightly. "Oh sure Ri, like you've ever been the shy one…" Tristed mumbled teasingly as he bent to brush her collarbone with his lips. She let out an involuntary sigh, and he moved his hands down her back, drawing her to him. "Trist, you'll get all wet!" she protested weakly. "Mmmm, I almost care…" he continued dropping soft kisses all over her neck and shoulders. "I missed you." He whispered quietly as he met her dark blue eyes, and she felt herself melt as she saw the sadness behind his brown ones. "I missed you too, sweetie," she responded before he placed his lips on hers and pulled her toward her bed.  
  
"No, no, no! We are NOT going over there, because you know what we'll do if we go over there and we have to be downstairs in exactly, oh, 17 minutes, and speaking of which it would probably make good impression if we didn't appear together as mum is most likely telling everyone I'm not down yet cause I'm in the shower, so, out you…out!" Trist protested as Reilly pushed him toward the door, but couldn't help laughing at her usual rapid- fire, breathless style of speaking. " You sure, Ri?" He winked mischeviously and gave her towel a quick tug and winked as it fell around her ankles before laughing and stepping into the hallway. Laughing, Reilly, shrieked at half-volume and slapped his ass, then shut the door behind him.  
  
Still giggling, Reilly picked up her towel and headed over to her closet. "Oh what to wear, what to wear…" she sighed and looked helplessly at what clothes she hadn't packed. She settled on a knee-length black skirt and a light blue sleeveless cowlneck top, and one of her three pairs of Reef flip-flops, which she wore under all circumstances unless it was snowing or she was wearing a ball gown. She didn't bother drying her long, golden-brown hair. Generally thick and straight, she knew the August night's humidity would have it's way with it anyway, and she pulled it half up with a tortoise-shell clip , a few loose waves hanging around her face. She perched her tortoise-shell sunglasses on top of her head and added a touch of mascara to her navy eyes and gloss to her lips and was about to head downstairs, but…"oooh, can't forget…" she muttered to herself, and dug through her jewelry box, pulling out a silver Tiffany's bracelet, the circular charm engraved with Trist's initials and her own. Sighing once again, she clipped it on and stared at it momentarily. She hadn't packed it, which Trist would have found normal if he knew, because he would have assumed she would be wearing it over to London. The truth was, Reilly only wore the bracelet at school, or when Trist was around. It made her uncomfortable to have received such an extravagant gift while knowing how much more invested Trist was in the relationship than she was.  
  
Trist had been the first friend other than her roommate that Reilly had made at college. They clicked instantly. Trist was extremely smart and opinionated, exactly the type pf person that Reilly loved to talk to. He was also gorgeous…he had a sort of Josh Hartnett thing going on, what with the lanky 6'2" frame, floppy brown hair, chiseled features and intense brown eyes. But it wasn't about attraction at first. They were just friends…Reilly trusted him, she told him everything, and always in the back of her mind she knew that he would make a great boyfriend…but, Reilly had been in a relationship all four years of high school. Kyle had been wonderful…they had grown up together, gone through everything…he was her first love, her first everything…the breakup had been hard but inevitable when they decided on different colleges, and she just wasn't all that eager to jump into another one right away. Of course, life likes to work out exactly opposite however you plan it, and so Reilly soon found herself being pursued romantically by Tristan…and she found herself falling for him. Only problem was now she was going away, and she knew it was tearing him apart to say goodbye to her…and she felt nothing. She knew he loved her…and she loved him too…but not in the same way. He loved her like a soul mate. She loved him like a friend…that she loved having sex with. Standing, Reilly smoothed her skirt and hurried downstairs and out into the back yard.  
  
"Well hello Cape Cod!" Reilly smirked brattily as she took in the crowd around the pool. "Now sweetie, don't be rude! Everyone just wants to see you off!" Gracie Scott reprimanded her daughter and glanced disdainfully down at her flip-flops. "Don't you have any dress sandals?" She inquired. Reilly grinned triumphantly, "Nope, packed!", and dashed across the yard, throwing herself into a lawn chair beside her best friend Emma. Dramatically placing the back of her hand against her forehead and leaning back in her seat, Reilly adopted her best southern belle accent: "Oh mah, I don't know how ahm goina mahke it ovah theyah in London without all of Cape Cod too look aftah me!" Emma laughed, as Reilly's two other closest friends, Hannah and Julie, sat across from them. "Shrimp cocktail?" Hannah held out her plate in mock servant mode. "Oh man," Reilly rolled her eyes before grabbing a few off the plate. "So where's Tristan?" Hannah asked, licking cocktail sauce off her fingers. Reilly shrugged noncommittally and avoided the inquisitive look Emma threw her. Thankfully Jules changed the subject. "What I want to know is where's your hottie brother?" She looked around hopefully. Reilly shrugged again, reaching for a bottle of pink champagne. "I'm sure he's around." Jules and Hannah were college Freshmen, a year below Reilly and Emma, and Drew's year, and the latest summer-fling-to-be was rumored to be Jules and Drew. Reilly wasn't exactly sure what she thought about her brother hooking it up with one of her best friends, but…well I wont have to see it anyway…I wont be here! She thought to herself, her excitement growing again.  
  
The party was a success, and Reilly had a wonderful time, despite still hating her mother's alterior motives for throwing it. Everyone danced underneath the moon, Drew finally appearing to sweep Jules off her feet. Emma danced with Eric, whom she was almost as close to as Reilly, and Hannah, a wild and beautiful popularity queen, had her pick of the town. Tristan and Reilly slipped away from the crowd and made their way down to the little strip of private beach. Trist sat down in the sand, his back to a small stone wall, and Reilly curled herself against him, listening to his soft breathing. He slipped his hand under her sweater and gently stroked the bare skin of her lower back as he spoke. "You know Ri…I really don't know what I'm going to do without you. Nothing's going to be the same. I mean, I'm not saying I can't wait for you, don't worry about that…I'll be here for you forever…it's just…it's going to be hard…without you…" his voice broke a little, and Reilly closed her eyes, silently praying, don't cry Trist, don't cry. She didn't do well with heavy emotion…and plus, she knew that if he cried, it would only be right for her to cry too…and she somehow didn't think she'd find any tears tonight.  
  
  
  
*AN: so? What do you think? Dom shows up next chapter, and Orli shortly after that! Sorry this really has nothing to do w/LOTR, but there was nowhere else to put it! But I promise, the actors will play big roles! 


	3. A Very Merry First Class Flight

*Don't own Dom, or anything related to him (*  
  
Chapter 3: A Very Merry First Class Flight  
  
Reilly rolled over and blinked her blue eyes heavily against the glaring sunlight spilling in her bay window. "Fuck why don't I ever remember to close the blinds?" she muttered irritably to herself. Propping herself up on one elbow she smiled down at the figure beside her. Oooh so that's why, she thought to herself as she admired the way the early morning sunlight spilled over Tristan's tanned chest. She brushed away the hair that fell in his eyes and put her lips close to his ear. "Wake up sweetie…it's my last day!" she cooed softly. Tristan stirred and muttered, and she wordlessly began kissing the skin behind his ear. He moaned slightly and she moved down to his neck, pulling herself up to straddle him, and continued downward over his collarbone and chest and down his stomach, dropping the lightest of kisses all the way. His eyes were open now, narrow with sleep, and he watched her with his mouth slightly open, breathing steadily. She pulled away the sheet that covered his lower half and tugged gently on the band of his boxer shorts, folding them over enough to place her mouth against the sensitive skin of the lowermost portion of his abdomen. She traced circles there with her tongue and moved her hand up to run it over the muscles in his stomach. Reilly held his breath in anticipation as she moved to bring her mouth lower, and then…  
  
"Reilly!" he yelped in protest as she grinned wickedly and moved her body up so that she could continue tickling him in his most sensitive spot, his left side right beneath his belly button. She laughed as he struggled, grabbing her around her waist and lifting her off of him. He turned to place her on the far side of him, but seeing as he was on the far side…CRASH! "Ow!" Reilly laughed breathlessly as she crashed to her bedroom floor, Tristan beside her. "Well that's what you get, kid!" he replied in a mock tough guy voice. His eyes scanned over her, taking in everything he could as he tried to push back the pain at knowing she was leaving him today. Her long hair was a mess, blondish strands hanging in her eyes, and her little pink cotton shorts and white tank top showed off her deep tan. He reached out one hand to trace her delicate jaw line and lips with his fingers. He trembled a bit, and she gripped his hand with her own. "Oh Tristan," she sighed as she saw the hurt behind his brown eyes. He looked down ashamedly and stammered: "S'nothing Ri, it's just…I mean…" he trailed off momentarily, then looked back up and met her eyes directly. "Are you going to miss me at all Ri? Because I can't imagine a day where I won't be missing you." He looked down at the floor again and Reilly felt her heart breaking. So he knew too. She crawled into his lap and pulled him into her arms, stroking the back of his hair gently. "Yes I will," she answered honestly, and he smiled weakly at her, and then buried his face in her shoulder again.  
  
They both jumped, startled, when Eric Scott's voice came from the hallway. "Ri? I'm leavin now, so…you wanna come out here so I can say goodbye to you?" Giving Tristan a quick kiss, Reilly stood and made her way out to the hallway where her twin brother Eric stood. A hockey player at the University of New Hampshire, Eric had to head back up to school a few days early to discuss recruitment. He shifted a little uncomfortably as he looked down at his sister, avoiding the wide navy eyes that mirrored his own exactly. "Um, well, I hope you have fun…and…um, I'll miss you," he said. Reilly smiled. She and Eric had only recently begun to have even the smallest resemblance of the close relationship that siblings, especially twins, are supposed to have. The two of them simply hadn't been close growing up…Reilly had always been closer to Drew and Kalle. In the end it was Emma, so close to both Eric and Reilly, who helped them to realize how important they were to eachother, and that they should try to be there for eachother. Reilly reached up and put her arms around her tall brother. (hugging was new too…it wasn't a typical Scott family action.) "Thanks Eric. I love you." She said, and he hugged her back. "Love you too, Ri," he said, and then made his way down the stairs. Well there's one goodbye down, Reilly thought to herself. Only a few dozen more to go.  
  
  
  
**********(LATER THAT DAY, AT THE AIRPORT)  
  
"Mum, I still can't believe you upgraded my ticket…it really wasn't necessary!" Reilly protested exasperatedly to her mother as they made their way through Logan Airport. "Honey, it's a long flight! First class is the only way to go!" Gracie Scott argued. Reilly rolled her eyes, giving up. "Yeah, yeah, you just didn't want me to wear my Reefs," she grumbled, and glanced down at her black dress sandals. OK, so she actually liked them, but, whatever. Oh her right, Emma laughed. As it turned out, to Reilly's relief, Emma had been the only one to accompany her and her mother to the airport. Kalle and Drew had decided to say goodbye from the Cape, and Reilly had convinced Tristan, Julie and Hannah to do the same. She really wasn't one for big goodbye scenes. Dropping off her luggage, she followed her mother and Emma into a café to await her boarding call.  
  
Across the room, Dominic Monaghan sat drinking a coffee with lots of sugar, and watched the two girls enter and approach the counter. The taller one, dark haired with trendy black framed glasses ordered first and then said something that made the shorter girl to her right laugh and turn to her. Dom's breath caught in his throat as he watched her laugh. "Damn…" he muttered to himself, sipping his coffee. The girl…she wasn't exotic or unbelievably beautiful or anything, but she was very pretty, and her smile was incredible. She looked like one of those typical rich east coast American girls. She was wearing wide leg khaki colored dress pants and a tight white v-neck shirt, with black dress sandals and a mid-thigh length black nylon coat with double- breasted buttons. Her hair was long, caught somewhere between brown and blonde, and parted on the side and pulled into a low ponytail and she had tortoise shell sunglasses on her head. She was also very tan and carried a black carry on bag. Dom found himself wondering where she was going.  
  
Finishing her green tea (made with honey and about 4 sugars), Reilly tossed the cup in the trash and turned to her mother and Emma. "Well this is it," she said. "Let's make it quick, ok? You know I hate this," she kissed her mother quickly on the cheek, then turned to Emma. "No crying, you, cause I will!" she announced, spying the mistiness in her best friend's eyes. Emma nodded. "Spring break, I'll be over!" she smiled, and the two girls hugged tightly and kissed eachother on the cheek With a final wave, Reilly boarded her British Airways flight, pitying poor Emma, who had to make the hour-long (but sure to be longer in rush-hour traffic) drive back to the Cape with her mother.  
  
Reclining in her plush first-class seat, Reilly sighed and looked out the window, willing the plane to start moving. She wasn't good at sitting still and being quiet for long periods of time, and found herself almost wishing she were back in coach, where there were sure to at least be obnoxious babies to make for some interesting commotion. She jumped as a voice beside her startled her.  
  
"Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you," the voice said. It had a British accent, and she melted, turning to meet a pair of lively green eyes beneath a tousled mess of light brown hair, and a rakish grin. Is rakish a word? Reilly wondered briefly to herself. She wasn't sure, but it certainly seemed to fit this oddly familiar looking stranger who was settling into the seat beside her. She smiled.  
  
"No problem, I was just daydreaming. I'm Reilly Scott," she held out her hand to the guy, and he shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Reilly, I'm Dom…" Reilly nodded excitedly, a lightbulb going off in her head. "inic Monaghan!" she finished for him, and he laughed. "Oh please let me play the obsessed fan, just for a minute!" He raised an eyebrow, and nodded for her to continue. "I LOVED Lord of the Rings, it was so wicked! And Merry and Pippin, so cute! And damn, that Legolas, who new they'd know he was supposed to be gorgeous and make him so…" she trailed off as Dom laughed and said: "Orli, yes…he's definitely the favorite…the…what do you say…latest Hollywood Hearthhrob?" Reilly blushed. "Well, I don't know if that's what I would say, but he is hella cute, with the arrows…and the tights…"she blushed harder as he laughed. "But, I mean, not as cute as Merry and Pippin!" she interjected. Dom raised an eyebrow again. "Oh and which do you like better, Merry or Pippin?" he asked. "Hmmm…" Reilly pondered his question teasingly. "Well, Pippin does have that great Scottish accent, so…" she giggled as Dom's jaw dropped incredulously. "Whatever!" he burst out in his best American accent, sending her into a fit of hysterical laughter as the two older people in front of them turned to glare. Dom grinned down at Reilly as the girl pushed a few wayward wisps of hair out of her big blue eyes. "You know, Reilly," he said. "I was dreading this flight, but now I think it might not be so bad." Reilly nodded in agreement and smiled mischieviously. "Why yes, Dominic Monaghan, I think this flight could be very…" Dom's eyes widened and he groaned. "DON'T say it!" Reilly giggled. "Merry?" she whispered, and he couldn't help but laugh at the light in her eyes, as the older couple glared once more and made rude noises in the seat in front of them. 


	4. Nurse Reilly and a New Home...well, Room

*I own Reilly…her family…her friends…I don't own any actors and I have no affiliation with any of the (mostly fictional) places that I mention*  
  
Chapter 4: Nurse Reilly and a New Home…well, Room  
  
Dom looked over his magazine at Reilly sitting beside him. She was sitting cross legged in her seat, her eyes glued intently to the pages of her book…the Red Tent, it was called. "It's a woman's book," she had told him. "Well, I mean, it's kind of girl-powery in a Biblical sense." Dom had taken this explanation, and had replied that he would enjoy it. "I'm a woman's man," he told her. "I'm the most feminine-intuitive male there is." He had grinned at her, and she cocked an eyebrow: "Feminine-intuitive, huh?" He loved her facial expressions already, particularly her eyebrow-cocking…she had these great eyebrows that had a natural inquisitive arch to them…and her little nose-wrinkling. That was just cute. She'd taken her hair out of its clip and it spilled over her shoulders and down her back, shining under the little overhead light. She was still using her sunglasses like a headband, and a piece of hair had fallen loose and hung alongside her cheek, obstructing his view of her. He fought back a desire to tuck it behind her ear.  
  
What are you doing, Dom? He reprimanded himself silently. She's a girl on a plane, an American, and a fan! But still…Dom and Reilly had talked non-stop for the first 4 and a half hours of their flight, and he already felt he had known her for years. She was a bit reserved, he could tell, but she had still been extremely friendly and talkative. He loved listening to her talk…she was so passionate about everything that she said, and she was incredibly smart and well-read. He found himself opening up to her easily, talking about everything from his family to filming LOTR, to his first love and heartbreak. He liked the way she met his eyes directly, and really listened to what he was saying. And he couldn't get enough of anything she said…she was just so refreshing…honest and interesting and relaxed, with an easy laugh and that brilliant smile…  
  
"What?" Reilly's voice snapped him out of his mini-reverie and he met her questioning eyes. "Hm?" he responded. "You were staring," she replied, looking up at him through her long eyelashes and closing her book. "Was I?" he grinned charmingly. "I hadn't noticed, I was so captivated by the beautiful glow that surrounds you…hey!" he laughed as Reilly smacked his arm lightly. "Ok, that was pushing it…beautiful glow?" she shook her head teasingly. Smiling back, he stood up and opened the overhead compartment to retrieve a hoodie… "OW!" he yelped, as quietly as possible so as not to disturb everyone sleeping around him, as the compartment slammed down on his hand, on the bony area connecting thumb and pointer finger. "Oh!" Reilly jumped up, concern on her face, and he tried to smile, shaking his hand. "I'm fine, it's just…ow!" He sat back down biting his lip and pressing his hand against his legs with his other hand. "Here, let me see…" Reilly gently took his hand and he didn't argue. She dumped the ice that had been leftover in her cup from her earlier ginger ale into a napkin and carefully applied it to his hand, holding it in place with her own. He winced at the pressure ad she laughed softly "baby…" Dom looked hurt: "hey!" he pouted. "Aw, I'm sorry sweetie," Reilly apologized, softly stroking his wrist with her thumb. He watched her hands, the pain fading quickly. "It's ok, you're forgiven…nurse Reilly," he added, smirking. She smiled back, and turned to look out the window, still massaging his wrist.  
  
"Look, land!" Reilly exclaimed excitedly a little while later. Turning to face Dom, she realized she was still holding his hand, even though he had abandoned the napkin and ice a while ago. Blushing slightly she let go. "Um…so are we there?" she asked. Dom laughed. "I don't know where else we'd be, love," Reilly nodded and sat still, glancing at him and then looking quickly away. Whoa, Ri, she thought to herself. Chill. What was I thinking holding his hand so long like that???? But…she had never known anyone like him. She was so comfortable around him, it was like she had known him for years. More than a few times during the trip she had checked herself before completely spilling her guts to him. She was always cautious like that, never being too quick to trust. But she just felt like she COULD trust him, like he would never hurt her. Hello, idiot! She thought to herself. You just MET him, he's an ACTOR, and you'll probably never see him again! She didn't like that thought, as she looked over at him again. He was staring dreamily into space, so cute in his khakis and navy blue hoodie. She liked him…not LIKED him liked him…ok well maybe she did a little…but she had Trist. And anyway, she was just looking for FRIENDS. She didn't like the thought of never seeing him again. He was fun, and funny, and spontaneous, and had a completely laid-back, "I-don't-give-a- fuck" attitude, though she could tell he really was sensitive and cared about things very much. He was…a lot like her.  
  
"Oh look at this, now who's staring?" Dom grinned cheekily down at her and she could feel herself blushing again as her ears began to pop with the plane's descent. Sticking her tongue out at him she began to pack up her carry on. "Very mature, that, Nurse Reilly," he laughed. She looked up, "Oh and you're telling me about maturity?" He nodded in mock seriousness and tried, with no avail, to keep from smiling back at her. "So…" he began as they waited for the direction to disembark. "Do I get a phone number or anything out of this?" Reilly cocked her head to one side and pretended to think, "Um…well, I mean…I'm going to be so busy, will I really have time to take calls from Dominic Monaghan?" Dom pretended to pout and looked down, then over at her with puppy dog eyes. Reilly giggled and uncharacteristically hugged him spontaneously, and he gladly hugged her back. "Of course you can sweetheart! Here…take this…" she pulled her copy of the Red Tent out again, neatly printing her name and the Regent's College main number inside. "I think we have like, community floor phones that ring…I'm not sure…just ask for me, they'll find me." Dom nodded, and took the book from her, putting it carefully in his own bag. The two of them made their way off the plane and through the baggage claim together. "Well, this is where I turn off…are you all settled, do you need help finding anything…anyplace?" Dom asked her. Reilly shook her head. "I'm supposed to wait here for my roommate…uh…Tricia…and then we're going to campus together." Dom nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Pulling away he tucked a stray hair away behind her ear and cupped her face with his hand. "Thanks for the medical attention, Ri," he said, then grinned cheekily. "And the free wrist massage." He winked and was off, Reilly laughing after him.  
  
Moments later she was approached by a girl, about 5'6". With chin- length blonde hair and heavily made-up grey eyes. "Hi…Reilly? I'm Tricia." The girl said in a heavy Midwestern accent. Reilly guessed Minnesota or maybe Ohio. "Hey!" she replied excitedly. "It's so nice to meet you!" Relief flooded Tricia's pixie-like features as she realized that Reilly wasn't a total bitch. The two of them lugged their bags outside, hailed a cab with only slight difficulties, and soon found themselves looking up at their new brick residence hall. Reilly smiled brightly, and turned excitedly to Tricia. "Let's go!"  
  
"Room 619…619…here we are!" Tricia exclaimed, fiddling with the combination lock and opening the door to their new room. "We WOULD get the 6th floor and only be allowed one elevator trip with luggage!" Reilly grumbled, dragging her bags in behind her. "Ooooh," she smiled, looking around. She'd seen far worse dorm rooms in her life. This one was very bright and roomy. The two beds formed an L-shape, one running alongside the window to the corner, and the other along the wall perpendicular to that. Two desks sat beside eachother on the far wall, the closet looked big enough, and there was a cute little table with drawers against the wall that the door was on. "Let's decorate!" Reilly suggested. For the next few hours the girls did just that, delighted to learn that they shared similar decorative (as well as clothing) styles. "Yeah too bad I'll never fit into any of you're clothes, though!" Tricia sighed, studying herself in their full-length mirror. "You're so tiny!" Reilly looked at her skeptically. "Not really," she replied. "I mean, with this ass?" Tricia rolled her eyes, indicating to a pair of Reilly's size 4 pants. "Riiiiight." Reilly shrugged. "Well, I run a lot. No one can say I don't eat…speaking of which, are you hungry?" Tricia nodded. "Starving."  
  
The two girls changed quickly into some fresh clothes and were making their way to the elevator when…  
  
"REILLY SCOTT? Reilly? Anyone know Reilly Scott?" A voice rang down the corridor. Reilly raised her eyebrows. "I'm Reilly!" she answered. A girl pointed down the hall. "Phone for you." Tricia looked at her quizzically and Reilly shrugged. "I have no idea…" her voice trailed off as she wondered. Could it be???  
  
"Hello, Reilly? This is Dom…" 


	5. Christian Who?

*I still own nothing but Ri… I have no idea what Dom's home is like, and this is of course my interpretation of what I think his personality is like…feel free to agree or disagree, please R/R!*  
  
Chapter 5: Christian Who?  
  
"Dominic Monaghan, you stop it RIGHT NOW!" Reilly gasped breathlessly for air through her laughter and tried to simultaneously wipe away the tears streaming down her face and shove Dom off her. She succeeded in neither, as Dom continued his merciless tickle attack on the backs of her knees. "You…little…fucker!" she gasped, rolling momentarily out of his grasp and successfully tumbling off the couch in the process. Laughing, he jumped down after her, snatching her around her waist and brought her back to him. She quickly tucked her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them and hiding her face. "What is THAT?" Dom laughed at her position. "Mercy mercy mercy!" she cried, her voice muffled. "Well…alright," Dom agreed. "Truce?" he asked, holding his arms out to her. She nodded, and stepped into his hug…and then she saw it, over his shoulder. Her half-empty water bottle, cap off, sitting an arms-length away from her on an end table. She couldn't resist. She grabbed the bottle, flipped it upside down, stuck it in his pocket…and RAN! "Oooooh Ri, you just asked for it!" Dom yelled, looking down at the water dripping from his pants in an oh-so- strategic area, and running after her.  
  
It had been just under a month since Reilly and Dom met on the flight to London, and since that first night when Dom had called her at her dorm, the two of them had been as inseparable as possible, what with her studying hard and he getting ready for the premiere of "the Two Towers" in a few months. They were together at every free moment, and had fast become the closest of friends. Dom had managed to ease all of Reilly's fears and reservations, and had become the one person is London she knew she could completely trust and go to with anything. And in Reilly Dom had found quite an amazing girl. He had always had many girls as friends, but Reilly was different. He was fiercely protective of her, almost like an older brother, and he turned to her when he needed the comfort that only a friend of the opposite sex could give. Yes, friend. Reilly and Dom never discussed the mutual attraction that they had initially felt for eachother. To Dom it just seemed that she wasn't interested in him like that…and plus, he was well aware of her relationship with Tristan. And so the two of them settled into a comfortable platonic relationship. Of course when they went out, people assumed they were a couple. It's easy to see why, the two of them were never so happy as when they were together, and they were both extremely flirtatious by nature, and plus, they looked damn cute together. But that wasn't the case…they were friends. And they were both fine with that.  
  
"HaHa! GOTCHA!" Reilly shrieked as Dom caught her on her way up the stairs, scooping her into his arms and lifting her like she was a baby. Running back toward the living room, he slipped in a puddle created by his own dripping, um, pants, and they crashed, laughing, to the floor. Dom went for the backs of her knees again, but this time Reilly was ready. Dom groaned as he received her elbow in his stomach, and then lunged at her once more. He grabbed her knee, and as reflex will have it, was rewarded with her foot in his face. "Uhhhh," he groaned again, and fell back, just as the door opened.  
  
"Um…hi, Dom…" Orlando Bloom took in the sight before him with a purely bewildered look on his face. Immediately inside the door, in a puddle on the floor, was a very wet Dom, one hand holding his stomach, the other his cheek. He glared with one eye at the very cute girl beside him, who sat up, putting on her best innocent face. Orlando stared. She was wearing black fleece pajama pants and a fitted little light blue fleece zip- up jacket. Her goldish-brown hair was pulled into a very messy bun, and pale strands spilled out framing her flushed cheeks and glittering dark blue eyes. He was a bit speechless. "Owwwww…" Dom moaned pitifully from his position on the floor. The girl snapped her head in his direction. "Oh don't even…you completely got yourself into that one!" She glared back at him for as long as possible before she caved and crawled over to him, putting her arm around his shoulders and cupping his face in her hand. "But let me see…are you ok?" Dom shook his head and pouted, and she laughed and gave him a hug. "You'll be ok, lets go get some ice and you can introduce me to your friend…" she pulled Dom to his feet and turned to face Orlando, her eyes widening slightly. "Um, Legolas… oh my God…I mean…oh shit…hi…um…" her already flushed cheeks were now flaming as Dom and Orlando cracked up. "I'm Reilly," she finished lamely, holding out the hand that wasn't gripping Dom's for Orlando to shake. Still laughing he pulled her over and gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you, Reilly. Dom never shuts up about you," he replied. Reilly turned to Dom, slightly surprised that she had become a topic of conversation amongst a circle of the latest up-and-coming Hollywood stars. Dom nodded. "Yup," he said. "I told him all about how much you like his tights…and his, um, arrows." Reilly's jaw dropped as the two Englishmen laughed at her expense some more. She raised an eyebrow in Dom's direction. "You were saying you were hurt, mmmhmmm," she began strutting away. Dom caught her arm and turned his eyes on her once again. "Nooo! Reilly don't leave me like this!" he cried, and she couldn't help laughing. Orlando agreed. "Yes Reilly, he needs you to take care of him, you know." Riley smiled up at the gorgeous actor and melted as he winked one of his intensely dark eyes at her. "That he does," she agreed as she and Orlando both grinned at a still pouty Dom.  
  
"So what are we up to on this beautiful English morning? Orli man, it's fuckin brilliant to see you!" Dom said once they were settled in the kitchen, Reilly inspecting the damage her knee had done. "You too, mate, you too. I feel like I've been out of touch with everyone lately. We need to all get together sometime soon, maybe talk about that time share some more," Orlando replied, gazing out at the pouring rain. "What ARE we going to do today?" he muttered. "Don't you just love it Ri, how it rains on all your weekends?" Reilly smiled at Orlando's immediate use of her nickname, not noticing the slightly confused face Dom made at it. "It's alright…I wanted to experience the real London, so…" Orlando laughed. "That you are then," he sighed, then perked up. "Well, we could just watch a movie or something? I haven't just kicked back in a while." Reilly's eyes lit up. "A movie? You mean like…" Dom groaned in anticipation for what he knew was coming. "MOULIN ROUGE!!!!" Reilly exclaimed. Orlando looked quizzically at Dom, who shrugged helplessly. "I think I've watched it 14 time with her in the past month. The girl has an obsession…and its not you!" Orlando laughed. "Well, I like Moulin Rouge," he agreed, and felt pleased with the 100 watt smile he received from Reilly in return.  
  
A couple hours later the three of them sat on the couch, Reilly between the two actors, curled up against Dom. She was softly humming "Come What May" and smiled when she heard Orlando softly doing the same. "That is the best movie in the world," she sighed. Dom cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, the best movie in the world other than any movie that the esteemed Dominic Monaghan or any of his friends are in," she corrected herself automatically. Sighing again, she stated. "I would so marry Christian." Dom glanced down. "Oh would you *so* marry him? And why's that?" he teased, imitating her American slang. Reilly stuck her tongue out at him. "He's just so sweet, and romantic. Such a dreamer. And that he would do anything for love, it's just so beautiful." Orlando smiled over at the stars in her eyes. "Plus he's gorgeous," she added, her faraway gaze disappearing. "Tall, dark, handsome…and he has an accent…and he's been in a war movie, which is definitely sexy…" Reilly trailed off as she realized that her description of Ewan McGregor clearly depicted another tall, dark and handsome British actor…only this one sat on her left. "Um…" she cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say, but failed miserably and felt her cheeks burning to match Orlando's own blushing. Still laying against Dom she felt his laughter and glared as he muttered in perfect imitation of her speech, "Oh I would *so* marry Christian…I mean…Ewan…I mean…Orli…I mean…who's Christian?" 


	6. A Heart-to-Heart

*Don't own Orli…Don't own Dom…Reilly, Tristan, Emma, Tricia, etc are all mine* …please let me know what you think and if I should keep at it…  
  
Chapter 6: A Heart-to-Heart  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!" Reilly finally exploded, unable to keep her temper in check any longer. She sat anxiously on the edge of her bed, phone pressed to her ear, with one leg tucked under her, tugging on a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail as she only did when she was frustrated. "What the fuck is MY problem?!" Tristan replied incredulously, his voice low and quiet in his anger, as opposed to Reilly's, which was raising by the second. "MY problem is that my girlfriend, who is half a world away and is planning on staying there for the rest of the YEAR, has called me exactly TWICE in the past 7 weeks! Ri, it's the 17th of October, and you've been gone since the end of August. I MISS you, alright?" Reilly felt her expression soften as the anger began to melt away from her. She opened her mouth to respond, but unfortunately for himself, Tristan continued before she could. "Two calls, Ri? What's up with that? I KNOW you call Emma at least every other night, I mean, if it weren't for her I wouldn't even know what you've been up to! Running around with movie stars, I guess its no wonder you have no time to call your boyfriend! I mean, its not like I'm there to please you in any way you can't get from some other little hookup, so what would be the point, right?" Reilly's jaw dropped in shock and she attempted to interrupt. "No, Ri, let me finish," Tristan talked right over her protesting. "I love you Ri, you know that. I loved you before we were together, I love you for everything you are, but I have never seen you be so fucking selfish before! It's not like Daddy didn't give you enough spending money to keep in touch with all of us…why don't you get over yourself and your new glamorous life before everyone back here gets too fucking ripped at you to even care what you do anymore, little princess!" Tristan's words were laced with sarcasm and bitterness, and Reilly felt her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed hard and felt a dangerous pricking behind her eyes and blinked quickly. "I have to go Tristan," she replied, struggling to keep her voice even and steady. She heard him sigh on the other end, and when he spoke his voice was much calmer. "Ri, look…I'm sorry…it's just…" Reilly interrupted him. "Yeah, Trist. But I don't want to talk anymore right now. I'll call soon. Bye." She hung up quickly, before he could respond, and sat back down on her bed, suddenly realizing that she had sometime gotten up and started angrily pacing the floor during Tristan's tirade. She sighed, wincing as she heard his words in her head… "some little hookup…" … "get over yourself" … "little princess"…Reilly tossed them around her mind, wondering…that's not really me, is it? Did he really think she could ever be like that, like she could just forget about someone so important…that she was selfish like that?  
  
"Sorry…" a voice said at the door, startling Reilly so much that she dropped the purple cordless phone on the floor as she leapt to her feet and whirled around. Orlando stood in the doorway, holding an envelope and looking slightly uncomfortable. "Oh! Um…hi, Orli…um, how long have you been there?" Reilly stammered, motioning for him to come in and closing the door behind him. "Well, long enough to know that that," Orli nodded toward the phone "was someone that you obviously care about…and that he wasn't saying anything that you wanted to be hearing." Reilly's blue eyed darkened and flashed with anger as she opened her mouth to reprimand him on the complete non-etiquette that was involved in eavesdropping, but he rushed on before she could. "'Course, love, it's not like I was listening on purpose," she looked at him confusedly, and he leaned close to her ear "I think the whole dorm could hear you, sorry." Her eyes widened momentarily before she shrugged helplessly and sat down on her bed again. "Well," she said with a sigh. "It's not like I'm known for being the quietest person in here anyway." She attempted a weak smile for him, and he frowned in return, searching her eyes. "Are you alright, Ri?" he asked it so softly and with such concern that Reilly could feel tears threatening once again. She fought them quickly as Orlando's eyebrows furrowed sympathetically. She tried to laugh again, and shake it off, but Orli's hand grasping hers stopped her. "I came over to drop off your tickets for this Friday, since Dom left early to collect Billy…but I don't have anyplace to be, if, you know…you need…me?" His voice rose up at the end, like he was asking her a question instead of offering his support. Reilly stared at his hand in hers for a moment, and then heard her own voice… "It's hard…he's the most important person in my world, him and Emma and Dom…" Reilly paused, momentarily surprised at how quickly she had come to care so deeply for Dominic. Orli didn't seem to think a thing of it, he simply watched her, waiting for her to continue and intertwining his fingers with hers. "And I just keep hurting him, no matter what I do!" she burst out. "But it's like, no matter what I do to make myself happy always seems to come at his expense…and he wants me to be happy, I know he does…but I don't know what to do! I don't know how to make it both…I…" she shrugged helplessly, not even able to find the words to explain herself. Orli just waited patiently, still holding her hand. Finally she looked up, meeting the complete openness of his dark eyes, and she began to talk.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon the two of them sat like that, and they just talked. Reilly told Orli everything, from her relationship with Tristan to her reserved family life and how they were always putting on airs to look good in front of other people, and how all she wanted was for people to see her as more that just Reilly Scott, a well-to-do college girl from the Cape. And when she was finished, Orli took his turn, and told her of his family and his decision to be an actor and how his sudden fame was affecting him. He told her his fears of letting it all get to him and forgetting what was really important. By the time the sun had set, they were laughing comfortably with one another, Reilly's earlier mood gone, and discussing the more trivial things in life. "Yellow?" Reilly repeated him when he stated his favorite color. Orli laughed. "Yes yellow! What's wrong with yellow?" Reilly shrugged. "Nothing, really. It's just…well I mean, I love yellow and navy blue together, but I don't think yellow can really stand on its own, and I think a favorite color should be able to stand on its own. Mine's red." Orli just stared at her with his mouth open. "WHAT?!" Reilly laughed, throwing a pillow at him. "It's important to be able to stand alone, to be strong like that!" Orli tossed the pillow aside and met her eyes. "That's true…but its also important not to go through things alone…to trust people, and be able to let them be there for you." God his eyes are amazing, Reilly thought to herself as she stared back at him and nodded. Orlando held her steady blue gaze and let out a shaky breath, not even realizing he had been holding it, then stood. "Well, I should…get going," he said, smiling down at her. "Of course!" Reilly agreed, standing up as well. Completely out of character, she looked shyly down at her feet for a minute, and then raised just her eyes to look up at him through her lashes and smiled slightly. "Well…thank you, Orli…for bringing my tickets…and…listening…" she said the words quickly and almost breathlessly. Damn that was cute, Orli thought to himself, and his smile widened. "It was nothing, love. And thank you, too…" he held out his arms to her and hugged her tightly when she walked into them, resting his chin on top of her head and breathing in the fresh, pretty scent of her. The embrace reached the minute mark, with neither of them feeling any akwardness or wanting to be the first to let go. Reilly closed her eyes and just sort of let herself be held up by him, feeling so comfortable and at home against his chest, his strong arms around her. Finally they broke apart simultaneously, jumping a little guiltily as the door opened. Tricia looked at them with an amused expression, and then went to collapse on her bed. Not like it was the first time she'd seen her cute little roomie in the arms of a hottie Brit actor or anything. Orli took his leave, and Reilly turned to Tricia with a smile, picking up the envelope Orli had brought over and holding it up for Tricia to see.  
  
"Our tickets…" she grinned, as Tricia shrieked excitedly. "Oh this is gonna be good!" 


	7. Body Shots and Courtesy Hugs

-I don't own anyone or anything affiliated w/LotR…I don't own anyplace in London…-  
  
Chapter 7: Body Shots and Courtesy Hugs  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! We are never going to be ready! I have nothing to wear! I can't believe I am doing this! Shit shit shit! REILLY! How can you be so calm! Tell me what to do! Oh I am definitely not going! AHHHHH!" Tricia collapsed dramatically onto her bed while Reilly stood in the middle of the room eating peanut butter (just peanut butter, off a spoon, they had run out of crackers) and watching Tricia with a bemused expression.  
  
"Issues much, Trish?" she asked and ignored the withering scowl her roommate threw in her direction as she made her way over to the closet. They were going out with the boys tonight…Dom and Orli, as well as Billy and Elijah who were finally visiting. Reilly was beyond excited to meet them, and Tricia was beyond…well, sanity, at the moment. "Ri, how can you be so calm? We are going to a nightclub that friggen requires TICKETS, which we conveniently have because you are like all tight with HOBBITS, one of whom is ELIJAH WOOD who I can't believe I am going to meet!!!! AHHHHH! I can't go!" Reilly rolled her eyes. "First of all, Orli is NOT a hobbit…he's an elf. Second of all, you've gone out with me and Dom before, and third of all…oh I don't know, just get dressed god dammit!" The two girls looked at eachother and laughed as Tricia got up to join Reilly in staring into the closet. Finally Tricia pulled out her favorite black skirt, which fell to her knees and had slits up both sides, strappy black sandals that brought her from 5'6" to nearly 5'9", and a sleeveless lavender turtleneck sweater. She left her blonde hair loose and went to work on her makeup. "Nice Trish! Very classy!" Reilly admired Tricia's outfit, smiling as she recognized her own sweater.  
  
"Thanks babes!" Tricia smiled and turned to her roommate, and her mouth fell open at what she saw. Reilly was wearing the black pants that she referred to as her "fuck me pants", which were slightly shiny and sat extremely low on her hips. She had paired them with the tightest shirt Tricia had ever seen – it looked like it would have to be peeled off. It was white and sleeveless and had a red star on one side, rays bursting from it a little onto the front and the back. It was tight enough, and the pants low-cut enough, that Reilly's tanned hipbones and the lowermost part of her stomach showed. She had parted her hair on one side and then pulled it all up into a sort of spiky twist, with strategic pieces falling loose around her glowing cheeks. Her eye makeup was dark and smoky and her lips shiny with gloss. "Well," Tricia said slowly. "You look hot as hell! And your boobs look HUGE! Get mine to do that!" Reilly laughed and reached for her coat. "Seriously Ri, is this for Dom or Orli?" Tricia grinned wickedly and Reilly shook her head and reached for her jacket. "Just about ready, missy?" she asked, ignoring the question, along with Tricia's knowing look.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Reilly exclaimed, throwing herself into Dom's open arms and laughing as he kissed her all over her face. "Hey there, tiger, easy with that face, it took her a while to put it on!" Tricia interjected with a grin. Dom laughed and kissed her hello. "Nuh-uh!" Reilly replied, sticking her tongue out at Tricia, "I always look like this!" she smiled and threw a mock model pose, fluttering her eyelashes jokingly. Dom looked her up and down appreciatively. "Works for me!" he announced. "And me!" a voice spoke up from behind them and Reilly shrieked as Orlando slapped her ass, then turned and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the ground. "Hi!" she squealed happily, the effects of the lemon drop shots she and Tricia had taken to pre-game beginning to take toll on her little body. "Hi," Orli whispered back breathily in her ear, then gave her a quick friendly kiss on her lips. Friendly as it was, Reilly felt her heart thudding as she laughed and hugged him some more, still feeling the sensation of his soft, slightly wet lips on hers. She nuzzled her face into his neck, tickling him with her eyelashes, as Dom attempted to make introductions.  
  
"Lij and Billy, this is Tricia. She's studying at Regents…and the one over there on Orli is my favorite little Yank, Reilly Scott." Finally slipping out of Orli's arms (and a bit regretfully so), Reilly gave a sheepish smile and held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you both!" As expected, she found herself struck by Elijah's amazing eyes, and once she was able to tear herself away was pleased to see the appreciative way his eyes ran over Tricia. Hmmm, score one for Trish, she thought to herself as Billy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to give her a hug.  
  
"THE Reilly Scott!" he cried in his wonderful accent. "Oh, you have no idea…I have been waiting sooooo long to finally meet the woman my Dom has been talking my ear off about for the past 2 months! And," he added with a wink, looking her up and down, "May I just say I am NOT disappointed!" Reilly laughed as he placed his arm around her waist, mock- possessively. "That's it, you are officially my new favorite!" She announced as they began to make their way inside the club. "Hey!" Dom and Orli cried in unison, and she laughingly waved them off with her hand.  
  
"This is incredible!" Tricia screamed to Reilly over the pounding techno music. The two girls were taking a break from dancing and heading over to the bar again. "I know!" Reilly answered, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She was positively glowing she was having such a wonderful time. "So," she yelled to Tricia, taking a sip of her stoli raspberry with lime. "How's Lij?" she winked. Tricia and Lij had been heating up the dance floor all night, and Tricia's had stars in her eyes. Biting her lip cutely, she shrugged, and looked over at him hopefully where he sat with the boys. "I don't know, but…this is fun!" she replied.  
  
"Hey you two! What are we, antisocial now? Come back to the table, we have a surprise!" Dom appeared, grabbing them by their wrists and dragging them back across the room. "Body shots?" Reilly exclaimed. "Uh-uh, no way, I've had enough! No tequila for me…eep!" she squeaked as strong hands lifted her up and pulled her into the booth. "On the contrary, love, you've only just begun!" Orli whispered in her ear, turning her around in his lap so that her back was sort of arched against the table…it was quite the suggestive position, actually. "I've been waiting for this since I first saw you in these pants!" he winked and ran a thumb over her stomach and hipbones. "Salt please!" he yelled, over weak protesting from Reilly. He pushed her shirt up slightly more, and his eyes widened delightedly when he saw that she had her belly button pierced. "Oooh," he breathed, and Reilly started to laugh at him, but her laughter caught in her throat as he rested a hand on her stomach and gently touched the blue jewel, rubbing his slightly rough thumb over her belly button. She bit her lip to keep quiet as inside she screamed with an unexpected pleasure at his touch on her skin.  
  
And then…her eyes widened as Dom handed Orli the salt and he sprinkled a light dusting near the waistband of her pants, and put his mouth to her skin, his tongue licking upward and his teeth momentarily nipping at the blue jewel. She took a deep breath and laughed and clapped along with the rest as he straightened up and took his shot. The table continued to erupt in cheers as Lij pulled a similar technique on Tricia, and when Reilly yanked Dom down on the table and licked her salt off his neck. All the while she noticed that while Orli had replaced the positioning of her shirt after his shot, he kept one set of fingers gently on the still bare skin of her hip. Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow and stated boldly: "I believe one good turn deserves another, Mr. Bloom." He raised an eyebrow and she nodded, lifting his dark blue shirt enough to point to the sun tattoo visible just below his belly button. "Well, I suppose that's only fair…" he answered, and she nodded. He caught his breath as her hot breath met his skin, and he felt his abdominal muscles tighten as the pressed on his stomach with both hands while her tongue traced the salt pattern off his tattoo. She knocked back her shot with more ease than a small girl should, and smiled at him. "Alright then," she said, then jumped out of his lap and grabbed Dom's hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor.  
  
Reilly laughed breathlessly as she fell into Dom's arms after a particularly fast song. "Wow," she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder as a slow song started up. "We dance good." He laughed at her slightly tipsy speech and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "So, Ri…having fun?" She gazed up at him with dreamy blue eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and asked: "So…what'd I miss last week? You and Orlando seem…closer," he finished, trying not to sound jealous. He couldn't be jealous…could he? Reilly frowned. "That's how you're supposed to be when you're doing body shots!" she argued immediately. What is he thinking, she thought to herself. He knows I have a boyfriend. Dom nodded complacently. "I know, I know…it's just…nothing." Reilly stared at him. "Orli's wonderful…" she said. "He's a wonderful friend…don't you think?" she asked. Dom nodded quickly. "Yes of course…I was just…I'm just drunk, is all." Reilly accepted this answer and rested her head back on his shoulder and tried to push the nagging thoughts his question had placed in her head away.  
  
"Reilly…can I talk to you for a second?" Billy took Reilly's arm gently a little while later and pulled her over to a table. "Of course, Billy, what's up?" she smiled at him. "Well, I just wanted to say how great it's been to finally meet you and spend some time with you…Dom really does talk about you all the time." Billy said. Reilly smiled again. "Thanks, Billy. That means a lot…its obvious that you are very important to Dom, he talks about you a lot too…" she began. "That's what I kinda wanted to speak to you about," Billy broke in. "Dom just adores you…you're his whole world right now, you're exactly the kind of friend he needs, and I just wanted to…I mean…well, you know how much you mean to him…I just wanted to know…I mean…I don't want him to be hurt is all, Reilly…and you certainly seem to care for him a lot…but…" Reilly looked down at her hands, and then met Billy's eyes. "Billy, I love Dom to death. I want him to be happy more than anything…I'm not going to hurt him…he knows that…he's closer to me than anyone else on…well, on this side of the world…we trust eachother," she finished. Billy looked into the wide, dark blue pair of eyes across from him and smiled. "I know," he sighed. "If Dom loves you, I know you're alright." Reilly laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So are we about ready to blow this?" Tricia asked a little while later. Reilly nodded. "Yeah definitely, I'm beat." She made her way over to Orli, bending down to where he sat to give him a hug. "Byebye, Orli!" she giggled, and he gave her another kiss on her mouth like the one he had given her earlier. Once again she held her breath for a moment, feeling him on her lips, but she pushed the sensation away and turned to Dom, who leaned against the wall next to where Orli sat. He looked at her with tired green eyes…there was something else in them as well, she thought, but to her dismay couldn't quite read it.  
  
She reached up and put her arms around him, and her heart sank as she felt his arms go loosely around her. This wasn't a Dom hug. Dom gave hugs like it was the last time he was going to see you ever, holding on so tight that you could lose your breath, and burying his face against you. This was not it. This was one of those hugs you give to be polite…like a courtesy hug. That's what Reilly called them, courtesy hugs…hugging cause you have to, not cause you want to. Reilly frowned and turned her eyes up to meet his. "What's wrong baby?" she asked him. Dom forced a smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." She shook her head. "Then why are you courtesy hugging me?" she pouted. Dom looked confused. "Why am I what?" he asked. Reilly shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered, and turned her sad eyes back down. Still feeling the sting of his noncommittal hold around her, she tightened her own arms briefly around him and put her mouth to his ear. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."  
  
She didn't wait for a response, just turned, slightly hurt and definitely worried, and made her way over to Tricia and Lij. "Ready?" she forced a smile at Tricia after giving Lij a kiss goodbye, and the two made their way to the door. Just stepping outside, Reilly felt a hand on her arm, and Dom pulled her back inside, practically lifting her off the ground in a true death-grip Dom hug. "Don't pay me any attention," he whispered. "I'm just a drunken idiot." Reilly grinned up at him, delighted by the feel of his arms around her. "So what else is new?" she winked playfully as he held her tighter and tugged on her hair. "Right then. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you," he said, then squeezed her hand and slipped back inside. Yes Dom, I think we probably do have some things to talk about tomorrow, Reilly thought to herself as she stepped into the cab Tricia had called. 


	8. Angel Wings and Underwear

*Still don't own anything…thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot and it makes me want to keep writing ( … and can anyone tell me (in response to one of my reviews, which got me thinking)… I know that Dominic Monaghan was born in Germany, but I was under the impression that he moved to England at age 11 or 12 and adopted the accent…am I wrong in calling him an English actor??? Thanks!!!*  
  
Chapter 8: Angel Wings and Underwear  
  
"I still don't know why they have to make it a costumed event," Tricia whined. "Why can't we just have a normal dance?" Reilly looked up from the shiny white fabric she was inspecting. "Because it's on Halloween, why do you think? And…costumed event?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically at Tricia's use of language. Tricia shrugged. "Besides, it will be fun! Costumes are fun," Reilly insisted. Tricia laughed. "What are you, seven?" Reilly nodded seriously, her eyes wide, and Tricia laughed again, before sighing. "I just want to get dressed up, in a gorgeous ball gown…" she lay down on her bed dreamily, with visions of proms and esquires running through her head. "Um, hi," Reilly interrupted her daydreaming, "you're going as a princess! I'm thinking a ball gown might be in the picture!" Tricia tried to argue, but realized quickly that she wasn't going to win this one (people rarely did when arguing with Reilly, simply because she'd never give up) and smiled, joining her roommate where she sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
"Well," she smirked. "I guess you don't have to worry much about getting the chance to get dressed up often, with all of the premieres coming up for the Two Towers…you're only problem will be deciding who to go with, Dom or Orli!" Reilly gave Tricia a look, and shook her head. "No, no. What makes you think either one of them would want to bring me? Who knows of they're even bringing dates? They could bring their moms!" Tricia shook her head in disagreement. "Oh come on, Ri, you know you're in. Dom doesn't like to let you out of his sight, and my guess is Orli can't wait to see where he gets to put the salt next time!"  
  
Reilly picked a pair of socks out of her laundry basket and threw them at her laughing roommate, and looked over at the silent phone with a sigh. I'm not sure how much Dom actually likes the sight of me lately, she thought to herself, with a quick glance at her watch reaffirming her knowledge that he had not called at 7 like he said he would. She shook her head to herself. Ever since that night at the club last week, there had been some…tension…between Dom and herself. Of course, he tried to put it off like everything was fine, making jokes and lightening the mood…but things felt different. Reilly didn't know how to ask the questions that were floating around her mind, and Dom wasn't prying to get them out of her. That's what was bothering her the most…that it seemed like he wasn't interested in what she was thinking anymore…like he wasn't interested in her anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dom lay back onto his couch with his hands behind his head. The clock next to him read 7:45, and he looked at the phone but made no move to pick it up. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Reilly…God, all he wanted to do was talk to Reilly, to fix everything he knew he was screwing up.  
  
He couldn't believe the way he had acted toward her at the club. How could he have been such the jealous boyfriend type? It's not like she was his girlfriend anyway, or like there was really anything going on between her and Orli. It was his own idea to do body shots, anyway, what was he expecting? I just wasn't expecting to see how much they obviously feel for eachother, he admitted to himself. Sure, he figured they'd be attracted to eachother…he'd known what Reilly thought of Orli from the first few minutes he knew her, and as for Orli, well…Orli likes women, and Reilly's a pretty one, he told himself. But…beyond the body shots, and the quick little kisses, and the way she danced with him…much more suggestively than she did with Dom or Billy or Lij…beyond all that, there was something else, he could see it in her eyes. Reilly wasn't about to compromise her relationship with Tristan, he knew that, but… what he saw was how much she actually was beginning to care about Orli…to trust him…he knew she talked to Orli about many of the same things she came to him with…  
  
"So what?!" he burst out out loud to himself, sitting up and dropping his face tiredly into his hands. She's allowed to have more than one friend…she's allowed to trust Orli…dammit, she should trust him! Orli's a brilliant guy, I trust him, he thought. But…what if she doesn't need me anymore?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, whatcha think?" Reilly stood in the middle of the room and did a little twirl. She wore a short white satin dress with spaghetti straps and a corset-style lace-up back. Frosty, opaque wings hooked onto either side of the back laces, and a silver halo sat on top of her hair, which cascaded in long waves over her shoulders and down her back. Tricia clapped. "Perfect, you look so cute! We'll just put some glitter on your cheeks and shoulders and stuff and it will be perfect! Oh, I hope my costume comes together as well as that!" Reilly grinned at her as she turned so that she could help her with the laces. "It will! It's going to be our night, no one will be able to tear their eyes off of us!" she announced excitedly.  
  
"No, I wouldn't say so. Particularly not if you're going like that…um, where are you going exactly?" Reilly jumped and shrieked as Orlando's voice floated into the room. She spun around to see him leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, smiling with his eyebrows raised. Her dress and wings now down around her ankles, Reilly stood before him in her light pink string bikini cut underwear and a tiny white tank top, her halo still resting on her hair. Orli looked amused as her blue eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a pair of yellow cotton shorts off her bed, indignantly muttering, "I like how they just let anyone walk in here, no announcing if you have a visitor or anything, I really thought things were shaping up when they let us have individual room phones…" Orli burst out laughing. "S'not my fault love, don't you two EVER shut your door?" Reilly scowled as she took off her halo, pulling her hair back into a messy knot. Orli picked the halo up from it's abandoned state on her dresser and placed it carefully back atop her head. "I think," he breathed, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, "that you should keep this on. It suits you." He touched a loose piece of hair that she had missed. "I like your hair wavy like this," he told her. "Thanks," she answered, staring into his dark eyes. "Um, Tricia did it for me. I can never get it to stay, stupid straight hair," she turned away from him and sat down on her bed as Tricia took control of the conversation.  
  
"So," she said excitedly. "Talked to Lij lately?" Orli laughed. "Yes, actually, and he can't wait to head back over this way for premieres and such so that he can see you again." Tricia positively glowed. "Oh I just wish he'd be back for this weekend." She pouted. "Ah this weekend. Would it have anything to do with why Reilly was wearing a halo with her underwear?" Orli asked, grinning. Reilly pushed him, laughing. "Ok, if you had come two seconds earlier you could have seen the whole costume you know!" Orli frowned, turning puppy dog eyes on her. "So you mean I don't get to see the whole costume? Not that I'm saying just the halo wasn't pleasing to look at…" Reilly pushed him again, as Tricia's eyes lit up. "Well…Ri and I don't have dates for the dance yet, I mean, then you could see…and Dom could come…" Orli looked pleased, as Reilly felt her heart jump. Will Dom even want to come? She thought to herself. "Course he will, love!" Orlando answered, looking at her confusedly. "Why wouldn't he?" Reilly looked up, surprised to find she'd spoken out loud and now Orli and Trish were both looking at her oddly. "Oh, I don't know what I'm talking about. It would be wonderful to have you two come! I even know what you should dress up like…" she grinned as Orli rolled his eyes. "Alright then," he said, standing up and kissing both girls. "I'd better be going…I'll ring Dom tonight and fill him in on our plans." Reilly nodded. "Oh, Orli?" he paused at the door and turned back. "What did you come over for?" Orli cocked his head and thought for a moment. "You know, Ri…I have no idea!" he laughed and was gone, Reilly staring after him and Tricia watching her roommate knowingly.  
  
Moments later Reilly turned to her roommate, a confused expression on her face. "Trish?" "Hmm?" Tricia didn't look up from her Cosmopolitan magazine. "Um…which one of us is going with…which one of them?" 


	9. The Boys Chat and Reilly Gets Wet

~I still own only what I've ever claimed to own…I'd just like to say thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I'm trying really hard to develop Reilly into a strong leading character! Please keep reading…~  
  
Chapter 9: The Boys Chat and Ri Gets Rained On  
  
"You're coming?" Reilly squealed excitedly into the phone. "When??? When will you be here? How long until you can ravish me?" Tristan laughed on his end of the line, relieved at Reilly's obvious excitement at his news. Since their argument at the end of September, the two of them had both been making an effort to be more considerate of eachothers' situations, but in the back of his mind Tristan had still been a little worried that Reilly was moving on very quickly without him. "5 days over Thanksgiving break…I'm skipping Wednesday, and Monday most likely…I couldn't wait until winter break to see you," he answered. Reilly smiled, bouncing on her knees on her bed. "Yea!" she yelled directly into the receiver, grinning like a four year old. Tristan laughed again, "Ow, Ri, are you trying to injure me or what?" Reilly's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Oh not yet baby, that will come in a few weeks!"  
  
"HE'S COMING!!!" Reilly screamed as Tricia entered the room, nearly dropping her bags at Reilly's unexpected outburst. "Who?" she laughed. "Ohhhhh, Josh Hartnett?" she asked. She had taken to referring to Tristan as Josh Hartnett because of his resemblance to the actor, despite Reilly's insisting that the resemblance was inconsistent. Not that she bothered arguing at the moment. "Yup!" she cried. "In like…3 weeks…2 and a half? No, 3…" she paused, counting days on her fingers. "Well then, I'll be sure to make myself scarce those nights!" Tricia winked. "Wonder what Orli will think about all this?" she added. Reilly frowned. "He will think nothing of it, why do you say that…nevermind, I don't actually want to hear it!" she brushed past Tricia, singing to herself, and began grabbing her things to take a shower while Trish rolled her eyes at her roommate's ridiculous attempt at pretending she didn't know exactly what was going on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So…our girl's got a boy coming over to see her in a few weeks, I hear," Orlando remarked offhandedly to Dom, who was flipping idly through television channels. Dom felt himself stiffen slightly at Orli's referral to Reilly as being both of theirs, but he shrugged it off quickly. "Uh- huh," he replied noncommittally. "Should be nice to meet him." Orli nodded in agreement, then decided to change the subject. "So you ready for the Halloween masquerade at Regents?" It was in three days, and after much arguing,the boys had won the costume battle, refusing to go as Merry and Legolas as Reilly and Tricia had so cheekily suggested. Due to much thanks from Tricia, all akwardness over who was escorting who was avoided when she claimed Orli for herself, stating that the three inch platforms she intended on wearing underneath her princess gown would leave her towering over Dom, whom she was nearly as tall as barefoot. And so in the end, it was decided that Dom would go as the devil to contrast Reilly's angel, and Orli would be Tricia's Prince Charming.  
  
"Uh-huh," Dom replied, still not looking in Orli's direction. "Alright mate, what's the deal?" Orli asked finally. Dom faced him and looked as if he were about to argue but changed his mind. "What do you really think, Orli," Dom began, "about Tristan coming to visit her? Actually, what exactly do you really think when I say the name Reilly Scott?" he said the words quickly, and tried to keep any bitterness he felt out of them. After all, it wasn't Orli's fault he was feeling…whatever he was feeling. Not that he could really blame it on Reilly, either…Dom shook his head, attempting to clear it, and then looked expectantly at Orlando, who finally sighed.  
  
"So it's that obvious, is it? I mean…not that THAT is really all that definable…I'm not sure. When she walks into a room it's like the whole world lights up…just hearing her name is enough to make my day better. But…" he paused. "I'm not sure how I feel about her, really…not exactly…I think I like her, more than I should…but then I don't think I'm actually expecting anything to come from that, and I'm ok with that…" he trailed off, and shrugged a bit helplessly. "Yeah," Dom muttered unhelpfully. "Well, what do you think she thinks of you?" Orlando looked a bit taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly. "I think…we're friends. And I think she likes it that way…she loves Tristan," he finished. Dom nodded. Yeah, she loves Tristan, he thought to himself. She loves him…but she's not in love with him, he could still hear her saying those words in his head, could remember how she had looked away, ashamed at herself, and how he had told her it was ok because she had always been honest about it, and because she never led Tristan to believe anything different. But Orli did believe something different, Dom thought, looking at his friend. He thinks she's in love, he thought. Why can't I bring myself to tell him that she's not? He wondered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Reilly! You're all wet!" Dom's eyes widened as he took in the sight outside his door. "Um, yeah…a little," Reilly replied, touching her eyes with her fingers to see if mascara was running down her face or not. "See, I heard it was going to rain…well, I mean, it's always raining, but what else is new…but Trish borrowed my rainjacket that I like, and so all I had was the really ugly one…I don't even know why I have it, I think my dad packed it for me…and so I just couldn't bring myself to wear it, but then like I was gonna wear my peacoat, no, um, wet wool, definitely not…so I thought I'd chance it and just try to get here quick, but…oops." Dom stepped back, a little dazed as always by Reilly's rapid-fire stream-of- consciousness speech, and pulled her inside. Her dark red turtleneck sweater was soaked through, her hair darkened by its wetness and dripping all the way down her back, and she gazed up at him with dewy eyes, droplets still clinging to her flushed cheeks. Oh my God she's beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
"You need to get changed, your going to catch your…" Reilly interrupted him. "Death of cold? Yeah, ok, thanks Grandma!" Dom laughed, relaxing a bit for the first time in the past couple of weeks. "Well, grandmas are looked at as intelligent people you know, and for good reason…" Reilly broke in again, "yeah, cause they're old!" Dom feigned an appalled look. "No! Because they know enough not to run around London in the pouring rain in the end of October with no coat!" He dragged her by her hand upstairs and handed her some grey cotton pajama pants and a navy hoodie that Reilly recognized as the one he had worn on the plane. When I held his hand for way too long, she thought to herself, smiling slightly. Dom laid back on the end of his bed and waited while she changed in the bathroom. "So what brings you over in these terrible conditions anyway, Ri?" He called in to her. "Well," Reilly replied, her voice slightly muffled as she pulled the hoodie over her head. "I'm not really sure…I woke up this morning and I missed you…so I came over." Dom blinked, surprised at how hard her words hit him. He felt a little pang in his heart and swallowed, confused, shocked at how…touched…he was. He knew she cared about him, of course, but with all the Orlando…everything…it had almost been like… well he didn't really know. But different. You're being so stupid, he thought to himself, and was shocked to feel a little pricking behind his eyes. What am I doing? He couldn't place his emotions, and unfortunately couldn't really fight them either, as Reilly came out, slightly confused by his silence at her response, and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey?" she said it like a question, and he sat up, not meeting her eyes and trying to calm down. Of course she saw everything. "Dom? Baby, what's wrong?" he shrugged and shook his head at the same time, and realized he was shaking a little. "Nothing…I mean…I don't know?" he met her eyes helplessly, and without a word she took him into her arms and felt him just kind of collapse against her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do…this was new. She and Dom had of course had some pretty heavy moments over the course of their relationship, while talking about the rougher times in their lives, but…they had never actually had one. They had never cried, they had never gone through anything they couldn't lighten with a joke…but this seemed different…and she wasn't exactly sure what she should do. Knock it off, Reilly! She scolded herself. Don't be scared now! It's just Dom and he needs you, and this is not the time to be having emotional hang ups! She tightened her hold on him and stroked his back gently and just waited, feeling him breathing against her.  
  
Dom finally sat up and looked at Reilly with wide eyes, slightly embarrassed. He was relieved to see only concern in her eyes. She bit her lip, looking at him questioningly. "I…I guess I just missed you too," he said quietly. Reilly nodded. "Well I'm right here," she whispered, holding his hand and stroking his wrist like she had that first day they met. "And I'll always be right here."  
  
  
  
A/N~ hey! Sorry for the kind of heavy chapter, I'm trying not to make this drama too dark and angsty, but I thought it was important to show what everyone was feeling at this point…anyway, things should be getting interesting soon, with the Halloween dance and Tristan and the Two Towers coming up!~ 


	10. The Prom Queen Issue and the Ice Cream

~Thanks for the reviews, I really love getting them!~  
  
~I still only own Reilly and all other non-actor type characters…and the story…do I really have to do this every time???~  
  
Chapter 10: The Prom Queen Issue and the Ice Cream  
  
Reilly laughed as Dom spun her around wildly, holding her hand above her head, and he couldn't help laughing too. She looked so happy…her eyes were impossibly shiny and she was practically glowing. Dizzily, she swayed for a moment before falling, still laughing, into his arms. She looked up from her position against his chest and smiled. "This is perfect…it's all so perfect. Even this stupid European techno music!" she couldn't help adding, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "Yeah, yeah, you Yanks and your hip hop…whatever!" Dom threw out his favorite American slang, affectionately pulling at her hair, which hung long and loose beneath her halo. Tricia had put soft waves into it for her, and thrown a handful of glitter in as well. Sparkles shone on Reilly's eyelids, cheeks and collarbone as well, and with the white dress and her sweet smile (not to mention the kind of dead- giveaway wings) she really looked like an angel, small and innocent in his arms.  
  
An instant later she was out again though, yelling "yeah well at least we 'Yanks' can really dance!" over the music. Dom raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge, Miss Scott?" Reilly nodded. "Show it to me, baby!" she replied, as he pulled her hips to his and locked his eyes on hers as they began to sway with the music. Reilly bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. Damn, she thought to herself with a smile. Dom was definitely hot…the whole devil thing really worked on him, with the horns popping up from his tousled hair. He was wearing dark red pants, which had amused Reilly to no end when she first saw them ("Hey…I have those!" had been her exact words) and a rather tight fitting black button down shirt. The whole outfit was very Euro chic…more Orli's style than Dom's, really, but it was definitely working anyway! He and Orli, absolutely dashing of course as Tricia's prince, had made for quite the entrance, but thankfully Reilly's college crowd was more or less laid-back at the thought of partying with two hot actors starring in the biggest movies in the world. After a few autographs and of course dances with a few fans, the guys had been left to enjoy themselves. And I certainly am, Dom thought to himself as he let his hand slide a little lower down Reilly's back.  
  
A couple yards away Tricia sat with Orlando, taking a break with a drink and watching their two friends. "They're so adorable, it almost makes you wish…" Tricia trailed off sighing, and Orli tore his eyes off Reilly long enough to snap his head in her direction. Tricia shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, nothing really. It's just nice to see how happy they make eachother…I just wonder where they think they're going to find other people who can make them so happy," Orli looked at her strangely. "What about Tristan?" Tricia shrugged again. "Well…I mean, it's not really my place to say, but I don't think they're deeply in love or anything…it seems to me like one of those cases of friendship turned into something more kind of by default. Like, it seemed like it should work, so they went for it. But I'm not sure it has that…something…that a relationship needs to really make it," she paused and smiled. "But then again, like I said, it's really none of my business, and I've only heard from Ri's end…I haven't even met Tristan. But I'm excited to," she added, adjusting her tiara.  
  
"Hey!" Reilly collapsed into the chair beside Tricia, flushed and breathless. "What are you two wallflowers doing over here?" she asked as Dom pulled up a chair beside Orlando's. "Oh, you know, just talking about how much you two definitely cannot dance!" Orli deadpanned, winking at Tricia, who laughed and nodded. "Really, what was that out there? Orli, I think we need to give them a lesson!" she announced, standing up and grabbing Dom by the hand. "Absolutely," Orli replied with a smile, sweeping a laughing Reilly into his arms. "I'll show you how it's done, angel," he winked. "You don't have to show me anyth…" Reilly's words caught in her throat as Orli's hands moved down her sides and around to her lower back. He pulled her firmly against him. The song had changed, and it was a slow one. "That boy…" Reilly recognized the very early Beatles ballad as Orli dropped his face into the crook of her neck. Her head rested on his chest and she could feel him breathing. Looking to her left she could see Dom and Tricia. Trish was a little taller than him in her heels, but they looked cute anyway. Dom caught her eye and smiled, and she smiled back and took one hand off Orlando's shoulder to reach out and take Dom's hand. "And, this boy…would be happy…just to love you…" Reilly kept her eyes on Dom's, smiling as she realized he was softly singing along with the song.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So now what?" Reilly asked as they left the ballroom. It was late, but no one seemed to be ready to head home. "Isn't there a little balcony off your floor at your dorm?" Dom asked her. Reilly nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! And there's a little step up so you can sit on the roof, on the flat part." Dom nodded. "It's a beautiful night, it will be nice up there."  
  
"This way," Tricia led them up the step and onto the roof, ice cream in hand. "Well, we certainly can't drink on the roof, ice cream will have to do," she had said. Reilly followed up last and smiled at Orli as he offered her his hand. She had taken off her wings and wore a hoodie over her white dress, but she had kept her halo on. So cute, Orli thought to himself as they sat down together and she leaned against his shoulder. Tricia and Dom sat opposite them. "Ri, can I try on your halo?" she asked, holding out her tiara. "You can wear this." Reilly handed over her halo and looked a bit apprehensively at the tiara, remembering the last time she had worn one. She placed it one her head. "There ya go, prom queen!" Tricia grinned. Reilly blushed slightly, and Tricia groaned. "Oh man…you WERE prom queen at your school, weren't you? I should have known!" Reilly frowned. "Why should you have known? Oh!" she exclaimed, changing the subject. "Guess what…I got asked out the other day!"  
  
Three pairs of eyebrows raised questioningly. "Well, I mean I said no, but it was great…it was this really nice guy, Kevin, in my Brit Politics class." Tricia looked confused. "That's nice, Ri, but why so exciting? You make it sound like it's new for you, but I'm sure you've been asked out before." Reilly looked down uncomfortably, realizing what she's gotten herself into. "Yeah…but I mean…this was the first time…he didn't know who I was, and he still wanted to know me…not cause of…anything," she trailed off, feeling Dom and Orli both watching her intently. They were all silent for a moment, waiting for her to continue, while she prayed desperately for the subject to magically change, sorry she'd brought it up. Like a gift from God… "fuck!" Tricia yelled as the ice cream tumbled off the roof. Reilly, Dom and Orlando broke into laughter at Tricia's obvious distress at the untimely loss of her ice cream. "Shut up, all of you! That was peppermint," she pouted. "I need to get more!" she announced, and Orli offered to go with her.  
  
While they made their way inside, Reilly crawled over to Dom, climbing into his lap. He played with her hair as she rested against him. "Ri?" he asked. "Hmmm?" "What was that all about? With the date, and why you were so happy?" Reilly looked up at him, then down at her hands. As always, Dom made it feel alright to open up. "He doesn't know anything about me…he doesn't care that I'm Reilly Scott, Jace and Gracie Scott's daughter. Or the girl with the big sailboat and 4th of July parties. Or the prom queen, or Tristan Hayden the BC hockey star's girlfriend, or Eric Scott's twin…" she trailed off, then met his eyes and continued. "He wanted to go out with me…he liked me…and he didn't like me for any of that…he didn't know any of that. And it made me happy, because…it made me feel like I'm more than that…more than my name." Dom frowned. "But you are, Ri…so much more. Don't you know that?" Reilly looked down at her hands again, and Dom stopped playing with her hair to put his arms around her. "Reilly, you are amazing. I don't even remember what my life was like before you were in it…and I don't care what your name is. And Orli doesn't either. Just like you don't care what ours are," he added softly, and she smiled slightly up at him, then shook her head. "I'm just being stupid," she said. Dom shook his head, playing with her hair again and resting his chin on the top of her head. "No, Ri, you're never stupid."  
  
Orli and Tricia made their way back, and to Reilly's delight Tricia had returned with her personal favorite, cherry chocolate chip. Of course, within seconds Orlando had smeared it all over her face and then offered to lick it off for her, resulting in an all out wrestling match on the roof. Reilly giggled as she futilely attempted to overtake Orli, struggling only slightly as he managed to taste some of the ice cream on her lips with his own. "Hmmm," she smiled from her position, trapped beneath him, after he had managed to slip her the tongue for a few moments. "I didn't think there was any in there." Orli grinned, the dimple in his right cheek deepening. "Oh, well I didn't want to overlook anything…you can't be too careful, you know. In fact, I'd say that to be on the safe side I'd better check in there one more time." He winked and before she could protest, his lips were on hers again, his tongue gently finding its way inside her mouth once more. Reilly pushed him off, laughing, not disturbed by his flirtation. She was attracted to him, of course, but it was nothing, right? Of course it's nothing, she thought to herself, it's just Orli. Orlando Bloom. Major hottie, major star. He couldn't really like her that way. She smirked teasingly at him. "I hope all that glitter you licked off with the ice cream was non-toxic!" Orli stuck his tongue out at her and pulled her over to him, the two of them turning their faces up to the starry dark sky.  
  
A few feet away Dom sat beside Tricia, also looking up at the stars. He hadn't been paying much attention to the little ice cream war beside him, he was thinking of other things. He hated the stars right now, for all their boldness and beauty. They aren't half as incredible as Reilly, he thought to himself, and they burn so bright and proud. Why can't she see how wonderful she is, how unbelievable every little thing about her is. He looked at her, curled up in Orlando's arms, the stars reflecting in her eyes. Why can't she see it? 


	11. Tristan and Sam

*Oooh, the Tristan Returns chapter…dun dun dun! So I own him and Reilly, and all other original characters…not Dom, not Orli, not Billy, not LotR…you know how it goes…  
  
please keep reviewing!*  
  
Chapter 11: Tristan and Sam  
  
"So how much do you miss me?" Reilly demanded once she heard Dom's voice on the other end of the line. He laughed. "I don't know how I'm surviving without you!" he responded. "Uh-huh, I'll bet. Must be just terrible down there in paradise!" Reilly threw back. Dom, Orli and the rest were down in New Zealand, going over the final cut of the Two Towers and doing some local promotional gigs. They had been gone over 2 weeks and Reilly had been forced to otherwise occupy her time. Needless to say, her professors were impressed with how much more homework she got done when she wasn't running around London with citizens of Middle-Earth. For her own part, she was dying for them to come back.  
  
"So what time is your sex arriving tomorrow?" Dom asked innocently and Reilly's jaw dropped. Laughing, she replied, "if by my sex you mean Tristan, I'm picking him up at 8 tomorrow morning." A slight smile played on her lips. She really was excited to see Tristan. "And what time will you be getting back in?" she asked. "Oh, we'll come knocking on your door probably around 8, so make sure you two are decent," Dom answered, mock- strictly. "And Ri…" he started, his tone taking on a more serious note. "Yeah?" "Um…I met someone, and she's coming back up with us too," he said, rather quickly. Reilly, to her own surprise, felt her heart skip a little oddly. "Someone?" she managed to reply. "Yeah…her name is Sam…well, Samantha, and she's one of the publicists Peter's been using. Turns out she's from London as well," he paused for a moment. "We've been spending some time together, it's been great…so anyway, she's flying back with us, and I figured she could come out with us tomorrow night?" Reilly's head spun, and she blinked, a little dazed. "Of course!" she replied brightly. "I can't wait to meet her!" She heard relief in his voice as he responded, "Wicked. Right, Orli and Billy want a turn with you, so I'll let you go, and I'll see you tomorrow. And Ri?" Reilly was twisting her hair around her fingers. "Yeah?" "Love you." Dom said. She took a deep breath. "You too, sweetie. I love you too."  
  
So he met someone, Reilly thought to herself as she hung up the phone after talking briefly to the rest of the guys. Sam. Samantha. Hmmm. Why am I not happy for him? I mean, I am happy for him, aren't I? Of course I am. He sounded happy, and that's what matters…Reilly sighed lightly and ran her fingers through her hair. Well, she better be good enough for him, she thought to herself, surprised at how bitter the words sounded in her mind, as she fell back onto her bed to stare up at the ceiling.  
  
Dom wandered outside by himself after handing the phone off to Orlando. He had missed Reilly a lot these past two weeks…it was strange hearing her voice and knowing he couldn't run a few blocks over to see her if he wanted. But still… being back in New Zealand had been amazing. The whole experience that was being a part of LotR came rushing back at him, and he was only too happy to take it all in. Him, and Billy and Orlando and Elijah and Sean…all together again, almost like they had never left. It was almost impossible for him to believe that the last time he had been in New Zealand, over the summer, he hadn't even known Reilly Scott existed. He shook his head. Too strange. And now there was Sam. He was anxious for her to meet Reilly, to see what they thought of eachother. Sam had been great to hang out with the over the past few days. She was intelligent and beautiful like Reilly, and like Reilly, she was only 20, 5 years his junior. Not that it mattered, but it was just something he noticed. Also she was small like Reilly, and spoke quickly like her, although she had an English accent. But Sam's not Reilly, he thought to himself. Not that…I mean, I'm not looking for a replacement for Reilly. And I don't need my girlfriend to be like Reilly…I'm sure Tristan's not like me, though I guess I'll see tomorrow. Not that I think Reilly should have a boyfriend who's just like me…Dom shook his head at his own thoughts again. "You don't even know what you're thinking," he muttered out loud to himself. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Elijah grinned as he walked by. Dom nodded. "Insane, yes. If there's one thing I am, I'd say it's that right about now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey beautiful," Tristan whispered as he snuck up behind Reilly. "Looking for something?" Reilly whirled around from the window she was staring out, and stared at Tristan, her expression one of complete shock. "I thought…your gate…" she pointed to the gate a few feet away and Tristan shook his head laughing. "I was flight 219, Ri. That's 291…and it's not even a British Airways flight!" Reilly felt herself blushing. "Oops," she replied, as Tristan lifted her off the ground in a huge hug. "I missed you so much!" His voice was muffled against her shoulder. Setting her back down on the ground he tilted her chin upward and ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her neck in his hand and bringing his lips to hers in a long kiss. As they broke apart he stared at her…she was so beautiful…more beautiful than he even remembered. There was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, and she glowed with happiness. "Hi," she whispered up at him, then shrieked and slapped at his hand as it strayed down toward her ass. "Tristan! Not here!" she laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the airport.  
  
"So tell me about everything!" Reilly exclaimed. "Is America falling apart without me? Or at least BC must be," she winked. She and Tristan were on the top level of a double decker bus, taking the city tour for about the fourth time in a row. After leaving the airport, they had dropped off Tristan's things and gotten coffee (well, green tea with lots of sugar in Reilly's case) and hopped on the bus and just sort of not gotten off, sitting close together and catching up. "Well I know I am," Tristan responded sweetly, and Reilly smiled and took his hand. "How are Jules and Drew?!" Tristan laughed. "Yeah, they're hittin it." Reilly wrinkled her nose at the thought of her brother "hittin it" with anyone, least of all one of her best friends. "Everyone is so excited to see you next month," Tristan added, and Reilly nodded with a slight smile, but her eyes had taken on a faraway look. Yes, home. Home for Christmas. She wasn't sure she was ready for it yet, ready to leave London and Tricia and…Dominic…it was coming so soon, but she was so settled. It's just a vacation, Ri! She thought to herself. It will be good to see everyone. "What are you thinking?" Tristan asked, pulling Reilly closer to him. Smiling, she curled herself tighter against him. "Just how glad I am that you're here," she replied. "And how excited I am for you to meet everyone!"  
  
A few hours later Reilly and Tristan sat on Reilly's bed, looking through her pictures from her time in London so far. "There's Trish…she's away with a class on a trip to Edinburgh, but she'll be back in a couple days. You'll love her, she's hilarious. And that's Orli…" Tristan interrupted: "he doesn't look like the elf," Reilly rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah," she replied. "He doesn't dress up like that normally, you know." Tristan shrugged, and grinned. "Well, actors, you never know with them!" Reilly tossed a pillow at him, which he caught easily. "And this is Dom," she handed him a picture that had been taken that night at the club, when she met Billy and Lij…and the body shots, she remembered, smiling to herself. "Wow," Tristan replied. "How come I've never seen that shirt?" Reilly took the picture back and looked at it for a minute. Tricia had taken it while she and Dom were dancing, a slower song. They were both looking at the camera with bright eyes and flushed cheeks, their arms around eachother. It was adorable. "Hey!" Reilly cried as Tristan unexpectedly tackled her and began tickling her. Thankfully he didn't go for the knees, and she wasn't much ticklish anywhere else, but they did succeed in spilling off the bed, just as the door opened.  
  
"You know, Ri, it seems every time I open a door I find you on the floor looking like you've just taken the piss out of some guy!" Orli grinned, looking down at where Reilly sat triumphantly on Tristan. "Orli!" she shouted, leaping up and jumping on him, nearly taking him to the ground as well. He laughed. "Missed you too, love," he said, then extended a hand to Tristan, introducing himself while Reilly excitedly ushered the rest of the group in. "BILLY! I didn't know you were coming!" she threw her arms around the smiling Scotsman. "Ah, yes," he replied. "But aren't you overjoyed that I did?" she laughed. "Of course!" she replied, as Dom walked in, with a very cute girl close beside him. "You must be Reilly, I'm Sam," the girl said, shaking Reilly's hand. Of course I'm Reilly, Reilly thought to herself. You just walked into my room, didn't you? Shocked again by her reaction, Reilly smiled and looked the girl over. She was small, even a little smaller than Reilly perhaps, and had long blonde hair. Reilly guessed it was probably straight in reality, but at the moment she had it scrunched and it hung down her back in perfect waves. Her eyes were large and kind of grey, and she had impeccably-applied make-up on them, and she wore an adorable pink sweater and tailored grey pants. Definitely pretty, Reilly thought to herself, as she spoke up. "It's so nice to meet you, Sam. I understand you've been putting up with this one for the past couple of weeks!" she indicated to Dom with a wink, and Sam laughed. "Well, it's been tough, but someone's got to do it!" The two girls laughed together, and Dom smiled. "Alright, alright, we are not having pick on Dom night!" he announced, as he pulled Reilly into a tight hug. "Hi baby," he whispered, and Reilly fought back a sudden strange urge to cry as she hugged him back. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Aw!!! But I LOVE pick on Dom night!" Billy whined as Dom shook Tristan's hand. The group laughed as they picked up their coats to head out to dinner. They had decided against a club because it was decided dinner would be a better atmosphere for conversation. Reilly actually felt a little nervous as she they made their way out, with Tristan's am around her shoulders and Dom holding Sam's hand as they walked in front of her. Thankfully for the ever- present antics of Billy, Dom and Orli together, there was nothing to fear. Billy kept them all laughing by insisting he needed a date as well and flirting mercilessly with every female that walked by on her way to the bathroom. They had to beg him to stop for fear of too much recognition after he had begun to receive quite a few propositions from their waitress, who was clearly a fan. Dom and Orli resorted to 7th grade mode, putting things in eachothers drinks when the other wasn't looking, as Sam and Reilly looked on amusedly and feigned ignorance when one of the boys would protest, "why didn't you tell me he put that in there?!" Reilly quite quickly found herself beginning to like Sam. She was quick-witted and smart, and really a sweet girl. They quickly found out, to much eye rolling by Dom and Tristan, that they shared the same taste in clothes and planned to go shopping together over soon. In turn, Dom and Tristan bonded over soccer, as Dom was only too happy to talk about Manchester United whenever the chance presented itself. Reilly smiled to herself. The night was going well, and it was so good to have all of her boys back. If only she could find a way to discreetly disappear every time Dom took Sam's hand, or leaned over to whisper in her ear…  
  
"Reilly seems very genuine, very sweet," Sam commented later, back at Dom's. He nodded. "She is. She's brilliant," he replied, not wanting to say too much. He wasn't sure what Sam was thinking about his relationship with Reilly. The two had hit it off well, but he hadn't been able to really be his complete self around the two of them together. He wanted to act like he always did when he was with Ri, but for some reason he didn't feel like he should…dinner had been fun, but he couldn't help noticing that he and Reilly kind of communicated with eachother through everyone else, as opposed to their usual monopolizing of conversations and claiming of everyone's attention. It had been strange seeing her with Tristan, as well. Tristan had turned out to be a very decent guy, a fact he both loved and hated. Loved because Reilly deserved the best, and hated, because, well, he would have loved to have a reason to hate Tristan. It had been so wonderful feeling Reilly in his arms again…he had missed her so much.  
  
"So," Tristan said, leaning against Reilly's dresser wearing just a pair of blue pajama pants. "Your actor friends are actually pretty cool," Reilly looked up from where she sat on her bed, brushing her hair. "I'm glad you like them," she smiled. "But you don't have to call them my 'actor' friends, you know," Tristan shrugged. "So you and Dom are close, huh?" He could see it in the way she looked at him, the way they talked. Reilly nodded. "Yeah. He's my closest friend. Here, I mean," she added. Tristan nodded. "And you're friends with the amazing Orlando Bloom…you know every girl in America would kill to be you for that?" Reilly grinned. "Ah, they'd kill to be me anyway," she replied, momentarily recalling the kisses Orli had given her on the roof that night and smiling to herself. Oh yeah, she thought, they would so kill me. She got up and crossed the room to where Tristan stood, and standing on her tip toes kissed his chin. "Hi," she said, slipping her arms around his waist and laying against his chest. "Hi,"answered, stroking her hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, and then Tristan raised his eyebrows warningly as Reilly's fingers strayed near his belly button. Unable to resist, she tickled him on his left side, and he laughed and grabbed her wrist. His eyes widened a moment later as her free right hand moved down his chest and stomach and then down inside his pajama pants…and down some more. Feeling the length of him grow hard in her hand, she slowly began walking backwards, guiding him toward the bed. "Did I mention how much I missed you?" she asked, her eyes glowing. 


	12. Reilly's Green Pillow

*All I own in this chapter is Reilly and all of her antics…Dom and Billy are still unfortunately not mine, neither are any of the music artists mentioned in this chapter…enjoy!*  
  
Chapter 12: Reilly's Green Pillow  
  
Reilly yawned and stretched, then smiled down to wear Dom lay stretched out on the couch, his head in her lap. His face was turned toward the television, where some comedy show she didn't know was on, and he had one hand under his hoodie, rhythmically drumming on his stomach. Why do guys always do that? Reilly wondered to herself. Not that she was minding the view of his hipbones and the tight muscles of his lower abdomen that peeked out where his hoodie had ridden up. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair, and he looked up at her with a little smile. His eyes looked bluer than usual, and she paused to gaze at them for a moment, contemplating whether she liked the blue version better than the green or the grey, and wondering why her own eyes didn't change shades like his did.  
  
"Don't stop," his voice startled her, and she looked at him questioningly. He took her hand and placed it back on his head, rubbing her fingers through his hair. "I like that," he grinned, and she laughed softly and resumed playing with his hair to his contented sigh. She was leaving tomorrow for Christmas break, and not sure how to feel about it. She had already said goodbye to Orli, a few days earlier before he himself left to go visit his mother and sister in Canterbury before he had to begin all the premiers and publicity for the Two Towers in a few days. He had wanted Reilly to go with him, to the Wellington and London premiers, but her flight and plans had been long since set. She had promised to be his date for the New York City premiere, which was set for the day after her 21st birthday, and he had given her a kiss goodbye. It was just a friendly one (he seemed to be a little uncomfortable with his flirtation with her after meeting Tristan)…but all the same, she had felt her heart race as always at his touch.  
  
Looking down at Dom again, she smiled and shook him gently. His eyes, which had begun to close sleepily under her soft touch, snapped back open. "Hey baby, wake up," she whispered. "I think it's time to go to bed." Dom pouted, then sat up and spontaneously hugged her, pulling her tightly against him. Reilly's eyes closed as she leaned against his chest, holding onto him as tight as she could. I never want to let go, she thought to herself as she breathed in the familiar scent of him and rubbed his back gently.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed!" Dom announced as he broke away from her, clicking off the television and switching on the radio. A mixed cd of Reilly's was in the cd player. Dom loved Reilly's mixed cd's, they were so incredibly random. Her taste in music as a whole was extremely eclectic, and she made no move to assign any sort of theme to her cd's…she just threw on whatever she liked, and in no specific order.  
  
"No?" Reilly asked, still sitting cross-legged on the couch. "What do you wanna do?" Dom shrugged, looking antsily around the room. "Dunno. I just have all this energy. I should write thank you cards!" he decided finally. His 26th birthday had been 3 days ago, on the 8th December. It had passed pretty uneventfully, he spent some time with his family, but the real partying would come after the release of the Two Towers. Reilly had given him a white coral shell necklace ("very Cape Cod" she had winked) and he had yet to take it off. He liked wearing something that she considered to be a symbol of her life… it was like a little piece of who she was.  
  
Reilly laughed. "Thank you cards?" she said in disbelief. "You want to write them now? Dom, honey, do I have to teach you what it is to have a December birthday? See, it's fabulous, because you can get away with writing thank you cards for your birthday gifts that double as Christmas cards!" Dom cocked his head to one side and smiled slowly. "That's brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of that!" Reilly shook her head. "Me either," she muttered, amazed that he had gone 26 years without figuring out the December birthday trick. "What was that?" Dom called back as he made his way into the kitchen to get a drink. "And do you want anything?" he added. Reilly slid off the couch and turned up the volume on the cd player. "Nothing!" she yelled back. "And no thanks!" She wandered around the room aimlessly for a moment, then started dancing. Dom came back in and leaned against the wall, watching her amusedly. She was wearing athletically cut maroon sweatpants with a baby blue stripe down the side of each leg, and a tight white t-shirt that said something raunchy about midnight soccer and no penalty for use of hands across the chest in glittery light blue letters. "Abercrombie," she had told him, and he had grinned, "yeah I've heard of it." Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, but she had tucked the end under as well so it made kind of a loop, but it seemed a little redundant to Dom cause it was all falling out anyway, so the ponytail just looked messy. But then again, maybe it's intentional, he thought to himself, cause it looks cute as hell. He shook his head to himself. Girls. He watched her some more. She was a good dancer. Good at everything, it seemed she was. He found himself wanting to join her as he drank his orange juice.  
  
"5'5" with brown eyes, smile like the sunrise…" Reilly sang along with the cd as she bounced around the room. "Not quite, darling," Dom teased, and Reilly stopped and walked over to him. "Yes…" she replied with a mischievous wink. "5'5" is more like your size, hmm?" Dom made a pretend- mad face. " Hey! I'm 5'7" on a good day! And besides, I'll have you know my height has been an incredible advantage to my career!" Reilly nodded. "Mmm- hmm, I would say so Mr. Brandybuck!" Dom laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall to dance. He loved dancing with her, she was so…sexy…when they danced. It was like she lost herself in the music and had no reservations. It was fun. She also did this thing, where it was almost like she was watching herself dance…she'd drop her eyes in the general direction of her own feet or hips, a look of pure confidence on her face. It was so hot. She did it now, pulling him close to her so that their hips moved together, then raising her arms and tossing her head, watching herself. Dom grinned. "What?" she caught him watching her, and he shrugged. "Nothin'." She bit her lip and looked back up at him with a mock-wicked look, tugging at the bottom of his hoodie til he raised his arms so she could help him take it off. "Can't dance in that!" she announced. He wore a very well-fitting black tank top underneath, and she momentarily rested her hands against his muscular chest.  
  
Dom laughed as tango music started up. Reilly looked indignant. "This is El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge! And it's an AWESOME song!" she announced, using Dom's least favorite American word, one that she didn't much care for either. "I know!" Dom replied, "You think that after knowing you I wouldn't recognize El Tango de Roxanne when I heard it?" Reilly grinned as he grabbed her wrist and attempted to lead her in a very improvisational tango. She laughed as he sang along, imitating the narcoleptic Argentinean's voice, and she jumped in with Ewan McGregor's part.  
  
The next song started up and Dom recognized the lead voice as belonging to one of those "sexy-voice bands", as Reilly called them. Lifehouse? Or the Calling? They both sounded the same to Dom, and Reilly got all dreamy over them, claiming that both singers looked like they were 12, but she'd "do them in a heartbeat" (her own words) just cause their voices were so hot. Dom didn't really see it, but he didn't mind the music. The song was slow, and Reilly rested against him, both of them catching their breath. He held her close and she stroked the hair at the back of his neck gently. He could have passed out it felt so good. "So, Miss December- Birthday-Tricks…I'm sorry I'm going to miss yours," he said softly, and felt Reilly shrug against him. "No big deal, I'll be seeing you guys the day after. Besides, it's going to be the typical American 21st birthday party…everyone's gonna buy me drinks and make me do shots, you know…rite of passage, get piss-assed drunk…nothing you haven't already seen from me!" she smiled up at him and he laughed softly. They were quiet a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being together, and then he spoke again. "You know, Sam doesn't dance with me." Reilly looked up at him incredulously. "Doesn't dance with you?!" she repeated. Dom shook his head. "Nope. She doesn't like to dance." Reilly looked dumbfounded. "Who doesn't like to dance?" she wondered. And how could she not want to dance with Dom? She thought silently to herself. Dom tilted his head, resting his cheek on top of her soft hair, as the singer continued in his sexy voice…  
  
"And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me, how can it be any better than this?  
  
Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything  
  
Everything…"  
  
The song ended and the two of them stayed in position for a moment. Dom felt his heart thudding in his chest and was sure Reilly could hear it. She had her eyes closed and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly, he moved a hand up from around her waist and ran his fingers gently along her jawline, then up and over one eyelid, finally cupping her whole face in his hand and tilting it upward. Her eyes open now, she looked at him with her lips slightly parted and a touch wet, as if she had just licked them. She slid one hand off his shoulder and rested it against his chest, and he could feel his breathing coming more heavily. They stared, unblinking, into eachothers' eyes. Blue, Reilly thought to herself. I like his eyes when they look blue. She moved her other hand to brush some stray hair from his eyes, then slipped it firmly around to the back of his neck as if she intended to pull his face downward…  
  
The knock at the door came loud as a crash of thunder, and startled them both so that Reilly cried out, and they both jumped and tangled themselves up in one another, resulting in a less-than-graceful spill to the floor. The door opened and Billy stood in front of them, eyebrows raised at the scene before him.  
  
"Hi Billy. I think you just about gave me a heart attack there," Reilly greeted him calmly. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I decided to come down tonight as there's supposed to be bad weather tomorrow and I didn't want to be delayed for any of our interviews." Dom nodded. "No problem," he replied. "We were just going to bed." He felt a blush rise in his cheeks as Billy raised his eyebrows higher and started to smile. Reilly looked appalled. "I mean, to sleep. In bed, in 2 different beds!" he said quickly. "Course." Billy replied, looking as if he didn't believe a word of it, and Reilly started to laugh, climbing to her feet and giving Billy a hug. "Don't think for a second this means you're getting my personal guest bed!" she announced, and Billy's eyes widened. "'Tis my bed!" he argued, and Reilly shook her head and pointed to the couch. "That is!" Billy shook his head stubbornly, smiles tugging at both of their lips. "I think I have a cot or something…" Dom started. "NOT IT!" Reilly and Billy screamed at the same time, then erupted in a fit of giggles. "Watch out for that, Ri!" Billy cried, pushing her into Dom and racing up the stairs to the guest bedroom. "No way! Back here you little fucker!" Reilly took off after him, leaving a dumbfounded Dom shaking his head in their wake.  
  
Dom made his way into his guest room to find Billy and Reilly arguing over pillows. "The green one is MINE!" Reilly argued. "You can have BOTH the blue ones!" Billy shook his head. "Uh-uh, I like the green one. It's mine!" Reilly shook her head. "Is not!" "Is too!" "Not!" "Too!" "NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!" "TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO!" "NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT infinity times 467902!" Dom and Billy both stared at Reilly. "And what the hell was that?!" Billy exploded into laughter, giving up the green pillow to a triumphant looking Reilly. Dom made an exceptionally cute confused face at the situation that elicited an "awwww!" from Reilly, which resulted in him looking even more confused, so that she just about suffocated from too much cuteness, and told him so, before hiding under the covers, the two actors staring at her in disbelief. "So anyway," Dom said with another shake of his head. "What's the verdict? You both sleeping in here?" Billy shrugged. "Well I'm not moving!" he announced. "Me either!" Reilly's muffled voice floated out from beneath the covers. "Ok," Dom shrugged, and walked over to the bed, tugging the covers off of Reilly so that he could her a kiss goodnight. She reached up to hug him, and to his surprise yanked him down on the bed. "Caught ya!" she cried, now with way to much energy, and began tickling him, soon to regret it as she was quickly tag-teamed by the two boys and within seconds begging for mercy.  
  
In the end, that's how they fell asleep, all three of them in the guest bed, Reilly clutching her prized green pillow as the two boys curled up on either side of her. 


	13. A Protective Little Brother and Bye, Bye...

*Oh my, look how addicted I've become to writing this story…I've been sneaking chapters in between classes all week, and now I'm even doing it at work! Goodness…I'm really getting caught up in it myself, wondering how Dom and Reilly are doing…yeah, hi and I'm the one making it up! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks once again for all of your reviews, it's really nice to know that people are reading my writing! And it's very interesting and helpful to hear what you all have to say as well…I have to admit, being brand-new to the fanfiction community, I was checking out you guys' comments yesterday, and I was all "what the hell does Mary-Sue mean?" So I did a little reading and researching of self-proclaimed-by-the-author Mary- Sue type fics, and YIKES, guys, that is def. not what I was going for when I tried to develop Reilly as a character. Oops, I guess. But really, what I'm trying to show with her is that not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve, and that even the people who seem like they most have it all together may have problems of their own. I'm still not totally sure on what distinguishes a "Mary-Sue" type fic from one that's not (if anyone has a good definition, it would be much appreciated!), but if it has anything to do with the fact that Reilly sounds "perfect", that has a lot to do with the people who are viewing her. Generally when she is described it is by someone who cares about her, and caring about someone a lot can often make you pick up more on good qualities than bad. Just wanted to put it out there that I wasn't trying to annoy anyone with my leading character! So anyway, I'm having a fabulous time with this story! Please keep reading, and reviewing (and criticism is always welcome, don't worry)! Love, D  
  
p.s. still own nothin'… ;)  
  
Chapter 13: A Protective Little Brother and Bye, Bye Love  
  
Reilly wandered aimlessly around her bedroom. It was exactly how she had left it, and to her dismay she realized that she hadn't really missed it at all. Not that she hated being back…well, she wasn't exactly loving it either, but then again, what's Cape Cod in the winter? "Snowy beach, everything closes at 10 pm," she answered herself, and smiled as her eyes traveled over the pictures that sat atop her dresser. It was fun being back, anyway, if only because it meant she got to see Emma, Jules and Hannah again. The fabulous four they were, and they had been nearly inseparable since Reilly had arrived home on the 12th, 5 days ago, catching up and making eachother laugh as always, with Reilly and Hannah as the outrageous ones and Emma and Jules as the good girls. Almost like I never left, Reilly thought to herself. Except I did. Her eyes wandered over to where she had propped a picture of herself and Tricia with Dominic, Billy, Elijah and Orlando, against her mirror. You dork, she laughed at herself. Can't be gone 5 days without busting out the pictures? Still smiling, she glanced at the calendar. The 17th…and her 21st birthday. And tomorrow, New York, and her boys. But first…party. And Tristan. Reilly felt her smile fade. Tristan had finished his exams at BC the day after she arrived home, and she had been sure he would drive down to the Cape from Boston for a day or two before heading home to New York. He hadn't. They'd only even spoken twice since she'd been back. Something was off, she knew it. But, he'll be here soon enough, she comforted herself. Tonight…  
  
"Yeah?" Reilly responded to a knock at her door. Her sister Kalle poked her head in. "You ready?" she asked, opening the door all the way and stepping inside. She was wearing her running clothes and had her black hair pulled into a ponytail. Just sixteen, Kalle stood 5'5", towering over Reilly. Between that and her black hair and green eyes and fair complexion, the two sisters couldn't have looked more different. Reilly nodded, quickly bending down to tie one running shoe. "Yup," she said, and the two girls bounded down the stairs where they were met by Drew, Reilly's cell phone in his hand.  
  
"You left this down here and it's been ringing all morning," he announced rather accusingly. Reilly shrugged. Hey, if he didn't want to answer it he could have brought it up to her, or turned the ringer off and let the voicemail pick up. Drew began rattling off messages. "Emma…wants you to call after your run…ditto Hannah…Kyle, says happy bday and he'll see you tonight…Tristan, letting you know he'll probably be getting here around 8…Dominic…" Reilly caught her breath, then shook it off as she felt Kalle's eyes scan her face quizzically. She had missed Dom's call? "Wanted to wish you a happy birthday, won't be around today so he'll see you tomorrow…" Reilly grabbed her phone. "You should have told me Dominic was on the phone!" she reprimanded her younger brother irritably. Drew raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. "Hey, I wasn't about to risk the wrath of Reilly in the morning!" Reilly couldn't help but giggle at the alliteration in his sentence, it sounded so funny. Then she scowled again. "Well, that was long-distance!" Drew raised his eyebrows. "Uh, news flash, Ri, New York to Massachusetts is long distance too," he told her, referring to Tristan's call. Reilly paused, frowning. "Yeah, well London is REALLY LONG long distance! Over-a-large-body-of-water long distance!" Drew gave up, laughing. "Ok, Ok. Oh, and Mum and Dad called too, the house phone. They said to make sure the house is still standing, and they'll have your present when they get back, and don't forget to call Grandma and thank her for your card." Jace and Gracie Scott were in Philadelphia until the 21st (just in time for Gracie to throw her annual Christmas Eve-Eve cocktail party) for what Jace liked to call "holiday business functions." Reilly, on the other hand, enjoyed referring to them as "elitist ass-kissing parties at which your presence will undoubtedly result in fab publicity for your law firm". But it was nice having the house to themselves, especially for her birthday.  
  
"Hey, Ri, can I talk to you real quick before your run?" Drew's expression was suddenly serious, and Reilly heard Kalle sigh beside her. "We should get going…" she started, smiling at her sister, but Drew's hand on her arm stopped her. "It'll just take a second." Reilly sighed and turned to Kalle, who frowned but went into the living room and clicked on the tv while Reilly followed Drew into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked lightly, wanting to ignore the seriousness in her brother's usually bright eyes. Drew ran a hand through his brown hair, looking at the floor. "I was wondering how things were going…with Tristan?" Reilly looked at him questioningly. "Um, fine." She replied, confused. Drew and Tristan played hockey together at BC and were close friends. She knew that there was something she didn't know, if Drew was asking about this. "You sure?" Drew asked. "Well, yeah, pretty sure, no big crises at this end!" she replied, a little impatiently, wishing he would just spit out whatever he was trying to say. "Unless there's something I don't know," she added. Drew looked down again. "Well, it's just…I don't think…Trist wasn't exactly thrilled with you going away," he said lamely. Reilly stared at him. "Yeah, I noticed. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't be all excited for me to leave, you know," she retorted sarcastically. Drew sighed. Talking to Reilly was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Well, I mean, he had to go a whole semester without you and you hardly ever called him, and come on Ri, a blind person could tell you aren't half as invested in the relationship as he is…" he ignored Reilly's angry glare and went on, "he had to bring someone else – Kate Becker – to Homecoming and the hockey cocktail, and it sucks for him not having you there! Not that anyone's saying you shouldn't have gone, or that you shouldn't go back, it's just…what the hell were YOU planning to do to keep this relationship going Reilly? Tristan can't afford to come visit you all the time, you know." Drew finished and looked at his sister, awaiting a response.  
  
Reilly looked back with flashing eyes. "We're fine Drew," she replied coldly. "I'd know if we weren't." Drew sighed again. She only heard what she wanted to. "Ri…" he started, but she interrupted. "Look, I'll talk to Tristan tonight, but seriously, what would you know about it? Our relationship has nothing to do with you, maybe you should stay out of it." She snapped. Drew looked a little taken aback. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Ri," he said quietly. "Or Tristan." And it seems pretty inevitable that someone's going to, he thought to himself. Reilly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I can handle myself!" she glared, but her expression softened a little as she saw her younger brother wince at her tone. "I'm sorry, Drew…it's sweet of you to worry, but I promise, you don't have to." She hurried off to find Kalle, pushing her brother's concerned words out of her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What are you reading?" Sam asked Dom as she rested her head on his shoulder. He absently stroked her blonde hair. "The Red Tent," he replied. "It's Reilly's…well, sort of…I think she gave it to me, kinda," he trailed off and Sam looked up at him, confused, but he didn't offer anymore information. She tried again. "So, are you ready for New York?" she asked. The European premieres had been being received with wild success, but as always, America's reception could make or break a movie. Dom nodded without saying a word. Sam sighed. "I was wondering," she began, and paused, waiting until Dom looked at her. "Orlando is undoubtedly the breakthrough star of Lord of the Rings…he's the one the press is going to focus on, the one the audience wants the most…he's going to be heavily publicized, more so than everyone else most likely…do you think it's really a good idea for him to be seen with an average, non-industry college student on his arm?"  
  
Dom finally laid down his book, frowning. "Yes," he replied flatly. "I think it's a brilliant idea. It's hard on Orli, you know, being the one everyone is looking at, having 6 million fansites dedicated to him, seeing his face on everything…" Sam laughed to herself, and Dom's eyes hardened. "It is! His whole life changed in the blink of an eye, and he's got no way to go back if he wanted to! He needs his friends to make him realize that he has people who really know him and care about him for who he is. I think having Reilly with him will make his night much more enjoyable and relaxed for him than if he had some press-accepted trophy on his arm!" Sam looked a bit stunned at his harsh tone, and Dom bit his lip, putting his arm around her. He hadn't meant to do that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he apologized. Sam shook her head and smiled at him. "No, no, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. The publicist in me talking. Reilly's brilliant, Orlando will be lucky to have her with him." Dom smiled back at her, silently agreeing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whew!" Reilly breathed, turning to Tristan as she closed the door behind the last of her party guests. "That was fun!" She unclipped her hair, letting it spill over her sleeveless black cowlneck sweater. Tristan threw her a sexy look, his brown hair falling in his eyes, and she grinned and took his hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
The party had been a lot of fun, though Reilly had initially been a bit overwhelmed at first as she tried to take in the shock of seeing pretty much everyone she had ever known, including a good majority of the BC hockey team, and many of her high school friends that she hadn't much spoken to since heading off to college. It was great, though, being in such a crowd. She just laughed and had fun and took her rum shots like a good girl, with no worries of anything clouding her thoughts.  
  
A few slipped back into her frame of mind now, though, as Tristan pulled her over to him to give her a soft kiss. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he whispered, his hands straying down her back and over the waist of her dark red pants. He lifted her off her feet and laid her back on her bed, running his hands beneath her sweater and over her stomach til he cupped her breasts. She moaned quietly and her back arched at his touch as she glanced at her alarm clock and announced, "it's not my birthday anymore, babe." Tristan kissed her neck, his fingers working on the clasp of her bra. "So it's not," he agreed, sliding her sweater over her head. Reilly's hands moved over his belt, undoing it quickly as he continued kissing her collarbone. As her fingers played over the button of his khaki pants, Reilly's head spun. We hardly spoke all night, she thought to herself. What are we doing?  
  
"Wait, Tristan," she said quietly, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. "What?" he asked. "I…I think we should talk," Reilly sat up and reached for her shirt. Tristan looked down at how hard he was, then back up at her incredulously. "Now?" Reilly nodded, and something in her eyes made his heart fall to his feet. He knew what she was thinking. It was like he could read her mind…one of the sometimes downfalls of dating one who was first your best friend. He didn't want to hear the questions he knew she was going to ask him…though he had known all along that this was coming. It was just…as long as Reilly hadn't seemed to notice, he could pretend. But not anymore.  
  
"Tristan, what's going on?" she looked at him imploringly, and his heart couldn't take her eyes and he looked down. "Why is Drew asking questions and walking around on eggshells like I'm going to break, or be broken?" She cupped his chin in her hand, turning his face back up. "What about Kate Becker?" Tristan shook his head quickly. "We've been hanging out, and she was my date for homecoming and some cocktails, but we've done nothing, I promise," Reilly nodded, believing him. Tristan sighed. "It's just…its been hard without you, Ri…and I've tried not to be the obnoxious needy one, but…its knowing that I miss you so much more than you miss me…" Reilly opened her mouth to protest, but he held a finger to her lips. "And knowing that our relationship has meant more to me than to you all along…at first I thought that was ok, but it's not anymore." He finished quietly, and Reilly's eyes widened, but she couldn't argue, and felt like shit because of it. Tristan spoke again. "And now…you have a new life, with new people who mean so much to you…more than me…and I don't know if it's fair to either one of us anymore…we're holding eachother back."  
  
Reilly looked shocked. What was going on? It had been her idea to talk, and she had barely gotten a word in edgewise…and now…Tristan was giving the speech she always, in the back of her mind, thought would be hers to deliver. She trembled at how cruel she realized that assumption was, and looked at Tristan a little desperately. "Tristan…our relationship is the most important thing in the world to me. It's the only thing that connects me to anything…I don't want to lose you. And no one means more to me than you…they're just friends! Orli…Orlando…christ, Trist, he's like the next Brad Pitt! I wouldn't have a chance even if I wanted to! Which I don't," she added, a bit too quickly. "And as for Dominic…well, I could never fall in love with my best friend!" Reilly caught her breath and her eyes widened as the words left her lips and she heard them out loud, realizing what she had just said. "Tristan…I didn't mean…" Tristan looked at her and shook his head. There it is, he thought. She said it. There were tears in his eyes, but he blinked against them. "Yeah you did, Ri," he whispered. "You could never fall in love with your best friend…that's exactly what you meant." Reilly felt her heart breaking as she saw the hurt in his eyes, hurt she had caused. "That's the difference between us, Ri. You never fell in love with your best friend. I did," he told her. "And I let you," she muttered bitterly. Tristan nodded. "And while I was falling in love, you were just along for the ride." Reilly felt a stab through her heart at the harshness of his words. But they were true. Tristan stroked her cheek. "I love you, Ri. And I know you love me. But it's not the same love, and that's not fair anymore." Reilly let out a breath shakily as Tristan got to his feet. "I'm going to go sleep in one of the guest rooms, ok? I'll come see you tomorrow before I leave."  
  
Reilly watched the door close behind him. She felt like she was drowning, she didn't know what to do. Your own fault, Ri, your own fault. Entirely. She felt hot tears burning her eyes, but she blinked them back forcefully. No, she told herself. You don't get to cry…you don't deserve to cry over this one. Making her way to the bathroom she bumped into Drew. "I helped Tristan find everything in the guest room," he told her quietly. She nodded mutely, and he tried to search her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. "Reilly," he started, and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away from him like he had burnt her. "Goodnight, Drew," she said, brushing past him into the bathroom. Listening to the sound of the shower, Drew leaned against the hallway wall and sighed worriedly. Don't be like that, Ri. Don't shut everyone out, he begged her silently as he headed towards his room.  
  
A/N: OK, so raise your hand if you saw that one coming (*laughs as EVERYONE raises hand*)…next chapter should be back on the lighter side! 


	14. Apple Juice in the City That Never Sleep...

~Obviously I know nothing about what the film version of the Two Towers or its premiere will be…this is pure fiction!~  
  
Chapter 14: Apple Juice in the City that Never Sleeps  
  
Orlando stood anxiously on the curb in front of the hotel he and the rest of the Fellowship were staying at in New York City, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and chewing on his lip.  
  
"Ahhh!" he yelled as he felt a pair of hands shove him from behind. Another caught him before he plunged face first into the city traffic, then dropped him with a thud on the sidewalk. Standing up and brushing himself off, he glared at a near-hysterical Elijah and Billy. "Tryin' to bloody off me, or what?" he snapped, only succeeding in making them laugh harder.  
  
"No," Elijah replied finally. "We were just trying to see exactly how one- tracked your mind is right now…and Jesus, man, could you have been paying any less attention to what's going on around you? I mean," he said, winking at Billy, "what if she comes from a different direction than your looking, man? She'd just about give you a heart attack!" Orli frowned as Lij and Billy began laughing at him again. He feigned ignorance. "Who?" he asked, and it even sounded contrived in his own ears as Billy rolled his eyes. "I'll give you one guess…no, maybe even less than that," he replied. "'Bout 5'2", blue-eyed with an American accent…though not one like the ones they've got 'round here," he added, wrinkling his nose at the thought of the nasal New York City accent. Orli shrugged. Ok, maybe Reilly was on his mind, but so what? He hadn't seen her in almost 2 weeks, and anyway… "well, she's my date for tonight! I'd just like to know when she arrives!" he insisted.  
  
"Whoa, easy killer, don't worry I'm not gonna flake on you and run off with some artsy street musician type…well, actually…" a voice spoke up from behind the three boys. Orlando felt his cheeks burn, wondering how much they had been overheard, as he turned to see Reilly standing on the sidewalk, garment bag in hand and teasing smirk on her face. "Hey hot stuff," she winked. Orli grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek, and felt a little sting when she didn't much respond to his hug. He shrugged it off. "Where'd you come from?" he asked her, and she smiled. "I know my way around, Mr. Bloom. I'm very cosmopolitan, you know!" He laughed as Billy took her bag from her and Elijah grabbed her hand. "We have a surprise for you!" He announced, dragging her into the hotel, with Orlando and Billy following.  
  
"Tricia!" Reilly cried, her eyes widening in shock as her roommate opened the door. "Hey girl!" Tricia replied with a grin as she ushered everyone inside and gave Reilly a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" Reilly blurted out. Tricia laughed. "What, think you're the only one cool enough to get invited to the Lord of the Rings premiere? I don't think so, babes! And I made the trip all the way from Minneapolis!" she smiled as Elijah put his arm around her waist, and Reilly smiled back, excited that Tricia was there. "Whoaaaa…" Tricia said slowly, lifting Reilly's right wrist to inspect it carefully. "What?" Reilly asked, confused. "Where is it?" Tricia replied. "Where is what???" Reilly wasn't getting it. "You're back in America, and in a few short hours you will be at an event on the arm of a man who will most definitely have three million cameras shoved in his face," Orli groaned at Tricia's comment as she continued "which means that you yourself, Ms Scott, will most definitely be making it onscreen yourself…and no Tiffany's bracelet? What ever will your boy think of this?" Reilly stared at her, trying to send brainwaves, as the room fell silent enough that she could hear her heartbeat. Tricia raised her eyebrows knowingly after a moment, and a look of concern flickered through her eyes, but Reilly shook her head slightly and mouthed "later". Tricia nodded, as Orlando felt his heart jump a little. No more Tristan. He looked to Reilly and wanted to ask a million questions, but it was obvious she didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Hello?" A knock and Dominic's voice came from the door, and Reilly's heart leapt. She was so excited to see Dom…but…she was afraid to talk to him about what had happened. She wasn't really up for talking to anyone about it really, not yet, anyway. But especially not Dom. She was…ashamed. She didn't want him to see the truth, how terrible she had been, how she hadn't deserved Tristan's love and probably didn't even deserve Dom's friendship. She couldn't handle that. It was hard, though, not saying anything, trying to remain so aloof. She had to be careful. She had seen the hurt look on Orli's face that he quickly covered up when she hadn't returned his hug. It's not that she didn't want to hug him…his arms had felt so good, so comforting…but she didn't think she should. Not right now. She didn't want to let anyone too close at the moment.  
  
"We're supposed to make our way downstairs now to discuss how this whole things gonna go down, with interviews and all…hi," Dom breathed as Billy stepped aside and he caught sight of Reilly behind him. "I…I didn't know you were here yet," his eyes didn't leave her face as Orli and Elijah went to follow Billy out of the room. He waited for her to respond, or to run over and jump on him like she normally would, but she didn't. She stayed where she stood, and then dropped her eyes from his gaze. He frowned. Something was wrong. He crossed the room to her and put his arms around her, feeling hers loosely circle around his waist. His frown deepened. "Courtesy hugging now, are we Ri?" he asked her, using her own term. He felt her tremble a bit, then tighten her hold on him, burying her face against him. "Hey…" he said softly, and looked at Tricia, who was watching them with a concerned look. "You gonna tell him, Ri?" she asked quietly. Reilly raised her head and managed to throw her roommate a glare, before facing Dom and forcing a smile. "She's talking about Tristan," she told him. "He…we…that's over," she said finally, and had to clench her jaw when she saw the sympathy in Dominic's eyes. "But I'm fine!" she hurried. "And this is not the time, or place to talk about this, so...you go do your things, I'll see you later!" Dom looked a little shocked at the sudden way she pulled back from him, but he saw the look in her eyes and nodded, making his way out the door.  
  
Reilly closed it behind him, and glared more intensely at Tricia, who rolled her eyes. "What, Ri? Were you not gonna tell him? It's not like he wasn't going to know something was up, you wouldn't even look at him!" Her expression softened. "I'm here, Ri…" she trailed off, and Reilly smiled. "I know, Trish, and I appreciate that. And I do want to talk about it with you, just not now, ok? Now I just want you to make my hair look beautiful, and I want to have a good time tonight, ok?" Tricia nodded, happy to see a spark of her old roommate in her eyes.  
  
The girls were sitting on the bed, giggling over Reilly's happier stories from her birthday party and applying their eye makeup when the boys burst back in. "Ow, ow!" Reilly catcalled, and Tricia whistled. The four of them were all wearing standard black suits, Elijah and Billy with white shirts underneath, Dom's blue, and Orli's red. "Oh baby, we are going to be so patriotic tonight!" Reilly grinned up at Orli and indicated to her royal blue dress hanging on the closet door. It had spaghetti straps and a dipped back and was asymmetrically cut along the hem. At the moment she and Tricia were still in cotton shorts and tank tops as they finished applying their faces and lotions, etc.  
  
"Reilly, Tricia, this is Sean, the hobbit you have yet to meet," Elijah presented Sean Astin to the girls with a grin, and Tricia stood up holding out her hand while Reilly stared, starstruck, and announced : "goonies never say die!" The room cracked up as Reilly finally shook Sean's hand. "It is soooo nice to meet you!" she gushed, and Dom laughed at his usually so composed friend. "Hey! No drooling over celebrities!" Elijah ordered, poking Reilly in her side. Her jaw dropped in mock inidignance, and she shoved him back lightly. Within seconds the two of them were on the ground, which was followed by Sean yelling at Elijah not to wrinkle his suit and Tricia yelling at Reilly not to ruin her hair. Which was then followed by Tricia yelling at Reilly to get off her man, which was followed by Tricia joining the party on the floor, taking Orlando down with her to occupy Reilly's interests. Dom, Billy and Sean stared open-mouthed, wondering if they shouldn't leave the improvisational orgy, but they rather quickly found themselves involved, as Sean jumped onto the bed to avoid capture by the two girls. Dom tried a similar technique but was not so successful. "Ow!" he groaned as he slipped and landed on his back on the floor. "Oops!" Reilly stated obviously, then tickled him as she saw Billy trip cleverly over Elijah and come crashing down beside them. "Hey!" Elijah yelled. "Watch the…" Dom started. "Argh!" Billy finished. "Uh-oh!" Sean announced. "Oooh, that's the…" Tricia began. "MY APPLE JUICE!" Reilly shouted as she saw the golden liquid come flying at her, soaking her tank top through. Orlando looked disappointed. "Too bad you weren't wearing a white one!"  
  
"Oh NO!" Reilly was fretting. "Do I have time to take a shower?" Orli laughed. "Um, hardly love, we've got to be out the door in about 13 minutes. You have to put on your dress and get a move on!" Reilly glared at him. "Ok, Mr. Kick-the-End-Table! I'm going to smell like kindergarten because of you!" The entire room stared at her and gave a collective "kindergarten?" Reilly looked at them like they had six heads apiece. "Yes," she responded, with a complete "duh" edge to her voice. "Kindergarten. It smells like applejuice. All the little kids. They smell like applejuice. And paste. And then they EAT the paste too…ew, little kids…" she trailed off and looked around. "Nevermind." Orli had his eyebrows raised. "Right then," he said. "Who wants to trade dates?" Reilly threw a pillow at him and he dodged it, ducking out the door. "9 minutes now ladies!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tricia looked over her shoulder and gave Reilly an excited smile as she made her way through the press on Elijah's arm. Reilly smiled back as she took Orlando's offered hand and stepped out of the limo. Wow, she thought to herself. Intense. Cameras flashed so much that she could hardly see, and she heard people yelling for the guys. Orlando slipped his arm around her waist and gripped her hand, waving to the crowd with the other one. Reilly clung a little tighter to his hand as she saw the looks she was receiving from some of the crowd, and Orli laughed softly and put his mouth close to her ear. "Don't worry love, I won't let the 13-year-olds eat you!" he whispered, and she giggled. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Dom and Sam. He walked slowly, shaking the hands that reached out to him, and gave her a little smile when he saw her watching him.  
  
Making it past the crowd, they stepped onto the carpet, and Reilly caught her breath. Ok, so it wasn't the Oscars, but it was still a carpet, and it was still red. She snapped back to attention as she realized she and Orlando were standing next to a woman with a microphone, and had a camera fixed on them. "And tell us who this lovely young woman you have with you is, Orlando?" The woman prodded in her overly-cheery voice. Orlando smiled and a wicked glint appeared in his eye. "This is Reilly Scott, the next big thing to come out of Britain. She's up for the role as the next Bond Girl." Reilly's eyes widened incredulously, but she recovered nicely and managed to smile and put on her best British accent to say hello to the reporter. As they walked away she whispered frantically: "Orlando Bloom! British? The next BOND GIRL?! Can you just say that?" Orli shrugged and laughed. "C'mon, Ri, they're going to print whatever they want anyway, we can have a little fun!" Reilly didn't look convinced, but after a few more stops she and Orlando were giggling uncontrollably and trying to come up with more outrageous stories to tell the reporters. After announcing that she was the American Goodwill Ambassador to Poland ("giving me an edge with the international-affairsy types" Orli winked. "Affairsy?" Reilly repeated.) they made their way inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Reilly walked in a daze, Orli's hand in hers, as the group walked down the latenight city streets, still in their premiere clothes. She was still lost in a dreamworld. The Two Towers, always her favorite of the trilogy, had been pure magic onscreen. After seeing the Fellowship she had wondered how anything could compare, but now…needless to say she was already peeing her pants in anticipation of the Return of the King. She watched Dom walking ahead of her with his arm around Sam, whispering cutely to her, and Billy with his date Adrienne. The two of them had been phenomenal in the film, really showing the change that appears in Merry and Pippin as the war of the ring begins to take its toll. And then there was Orlando…she gazed up at him, tall and dark beside her. It was amazing, really, how he brought Legolas to life…how at a glance you could see no Orlando in Legolas, or vice versa, the contrast seemed so stark…one a stoic, princely hero, the other a charming, devilish joker…but he's in him, Reilly thought to herself. There's some of that Elf prince in Orli. She could see it. In the way he knew things, the way he looked at the world, and in the way he carried himself. Amazing, she thought to herself. "What's that, love?" Orli looked down at her with a soft smile. "I just said…you were amazing…in the movie…" Reilly couldn't tear her eyes from his. No, no, no, no, NO you don't, Reilly Scott, she ordered herself firmly. His smile deepened and he held her hand tighter "Well it was amazing having you there to watch it with me," he replied, and Reilly smiled, then looked away from him and turned her eyes upward, disappointed that she couldn't see any stars in the city sky. 


	15. Dom Gets Serious

~Craigville Beach is a real beach in Centerville, a village in the town of Barnstable on Cape Cod. It's not mine (hehe), and neither are Dom, Billy, or Orlando~  
  
Chapter 15: Dom Gets Serious  
  
  
  
"So how are things really going, Ri?" Emma looked at her best friend closely. Reilly sighed. "Em…I just don't have much to say about Tristan right now…you know that if I needed to talk, I would come to you," she added, noticing that Emma seemed a little hurt. "Yeah, I know that Ri…but I also know that you don't always know when you need to talk to someone," Emma replied. "Have you talked to Dominic? Or…Orlando? And what's going on there, by the way?" Reilly shook her head. "I haven't talked to Dom about it…not yet, anyway…I'm really ok! And Orlando? What do you mean? Nothing's going on there!" Emma smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah, then explain the stars that just appeared in your eyes when I said his name!" she insisted. Reilly shook her head, her face falling a little. "No, no," she said. "Trust me, Em…I don't deserve any of that!" Emma frowned, and went to protest, when a very breathless, excited Kalle burst into the room. "Hobbits in the parlor!" she announced. Reilly grinned. After the New York premiere, the boys had flown out to LA for another. Unable to join them at that one because of her grandmother's annual holiday brunch, Reilly had been forced to say a rather rushed goodbye. But Dom had called from LA to announce that they had changed their departure flight from LA to Boston and were coming to see her before flying home for the holidays. Well, all except for Elijah, who was stopping over to see Tricia in Minneapolis and would then be returning to California. Reilly felt incredibly touched that they would choose to take an extra flight across the country and spend their only free night with her. It made her feel a little guilty as well…she knew they had many more interesting options, and she couldn't help but wonder why they had chosen to visit her. Shrugging off her uncertainty, she smiled excitedly at Emma. "Come on!" she announced, dragging her down the stairs.  
  
"Aaaah! Hi gorgeous!" Reilly shrieked as she entered the parlor and was immediately lifted off her feet by Orlando. She kissed his cheek and messed up his hair, and he was relieved that she didn't seem as oddly reserved as she had when he greeted her in New York. Beside him, Billy cleared his throat and presented his cheek. Laughing, Reilly slipped out of Orlando's arms and gave Billy a kiss, then turned to Emma. "Orli, Billy, this is Emma. She's my best friend in the world and she is exactly, absolutely, NOTHING like me…which is exactly what makes us the most interesting, funnest two people in the world to hang out with at the same time!" she announced jokingly.  
  
"Funnest?" A voice spoke up from behind Orlando, and Dom emerged with a teasing smile on his face. "I know it's debatable, but I stick to it that that is not a word!" he grinned, then turned to Emma. "I'm Dominic, so nice to finally meet you!" he kissed her cheek, then turned back to face Reilly, who had stuck her tongue out at his comment in true Reilly style. He was glad to see that she was back to her good-natured self, but there was still a shadow behind her eyes, a tentativeness, he could see it. Brushing a piece of hair away from her face he smiled softly down at her. "So are you gonna make me beg for my hug again this time?" he asked, not noticing Emma's raised eyebrows and concerned glance at Reilly at the question. Reilly made a skeptical face. "Hug?" she responded. "Ew, why would I want to hug YOU?" she teased, and he made a mock insulted face. "Oh no? Why, I don't suppose I have…oh, what do you call them…" he trailed off. "Cooties?" Reilly supplied, then nodded seriously. "Yup, you do!" Emma rolled her eyes. "As Reilly pointed out that we are nothing alike, yes, that would clearly make ME the mature one!" she giggled at Reilly and Dom's second- grade-esque flirtation, and then gave a quiet sigh of relief as Reilly threw herself into Dom's arms. She had been worried that Reilly was going to attempt to shut out contact like that…she knew how responsible Reilly felt over her breakup with Tristan, and that in turn she would look down upon herself, not thinking she was deserving of all the people who cared about her. Dom was relieved, too, feeling Reilly's arms tight around him…he had been worried…well, he wasn't sure…but he had felt this nagging sensation that she was pulling back from him. But she wasn't now, as she held onto him until Billy tugged her off, announcing: "I'm hungry!" Reilly laughed, as Orlando added: "Though I'm not sure why, since it's long since he discovered the truffles on your table…" Reilly's eyes widened as Billy looked guiltily at the bowl of Lindt truffles on the coffee table. "You better not have eaten any of the hazelnut or peanut butter ones!" Reilly announced mock-threateningly and Billy quickly shook his head to the group's laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a dinner of clam chowder with lots of oyster crackers ("what else could we possibly serve you on your evening trip to the Cape?" Emma asked), it was decided that the boys needed to experience a real Cape Cod beach. Dom smiled from his backseat position in Reilly's Grand Cherokee as the she switched on the music and he recognized the cd he had made her for her birthday. "Oooooh, Reilly's DRIVING, everyone hold on! Hey, Ri, is it true that Massachusetts girls drive as fast as they talk?" Orlando teased, and Reilly reached over to where he sat in the passenger's seat to smack him lightly. "Oh and what do you know about Mass girls versus any other American state?!" she replied, and he winked playfully: "Just goin' by you Ri!" She shook her head with a grin, and moments later announced: "We're here!"  
  
Billy looked up, surprised. "But we just got in the car!" Emma laughed. "It's the Cape, walk 3 feet in any direction and you'll hit beach!" Reilly parked the car and ran out over the cold sand of Craigville Beach, glad it hadn't snowed recently or else it would definitely be rather muddy. But it was nice and dry sand, just cold, and she quickly sprinted across and climbed up into the lifeguard chair while the rest followed her. Orlando easily hoisted himself up beside her, and she smiled and leaned against him, shivering in her jeans and sweater in the freezing December air. The two of them looked up at the stars wordlessly, as Emma and Dominic sat side by side on a towel a few feet away and watched them. Billy and Kalle, who had come along, wandered over near the breakwater, nodding at Reilly's shout to be careful in the dark.  
  
"Ri seems happier now you guys are here," Emma told Dom with a smile, hugging her knees to her chest. Dom smiled back, then frowned slightly. "How is she…you know…it's hard not being there, and then she just doesn't seem to want to talk to me all of a sudden!" he replied, a little frustrated. Emma gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, that's nothing to do with you," she promised him. "It's just…Reilly always has it all together, you know…and when something goes wrong she tends to think that she's let everyone down, and she pulls away because she doesn't think it's right for her to bother them with her problems." Dom's frown deepened. "But that's so stupid!" he argued, and Emma laughed. "You know, you should tell her that," she replied, then sighed. "I worry about her sometimes…she spends so much time trying to please everyone else that I think she doesn't spend enough time trying to make herself happy. The whole thing with Tristan really messed her up…I think that all along she thought that she could be strong enough to convince herself that she loved him, and now that she sees she couldn't, she feels…weak…like she's less of a person almost." Dom shook his head and muttered to himself. Emma watched him carefully. He really cares about her, she thought to herself. I hope she sees that.  
  
Down the beach, the Scotts' Lindt chocolates were still on Billy's mind as he and Kalle argued over the merits of Swiss chocolate versus British chocolate. Kalle was clearly enjoying fighting with a hobbit, and looked about to pass out when Orli jumped down from the lifeguard chair to join in. Reilly watched the three of them and laughed lightly, then louder as she heard Emma's shocked shriek as Orli lifted her off the ground and carried her down the beach, simply cause he was Orli and liked to flirt.  
  
"Hey you up there!" Reilly looked down to see Dom standing in the sand at the base of her chair. "Think you might come back down from the stars up there and join us?" She smiled, then put on a pretend scared face. "I don't wanna jump," she whined. "Will you catch me?" Dom stepped back and held out his arms obligingly.  
  
"Oof!" he groaned as Reilly jumped on him, the force knocking them both over into the sand. "Hmmmm…" Reilly said thoughtfully from her position on top of him. "Looks like I have you in quite the compromising position, Monaghan!" Dom's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't, Scott!" he replied, squirming. Pulling his arms out from where she had them pinned beneath him, he reached them over his head and tried futilely to claw at the sand, only succeeding in leading his grey sweater to ride up enough so that his stomach was easily accessible to Reilly's dancing fingers. "Aaagh!" he yelled, laughing, as she tickled his bare skin. Overtaking her rather easily, he flipped her over onto her back, reversing their positions, and looked down at her laughing in the sand. She gazed back up at him with dark, starry eyes. "I'm glad you came to see me," she told him quietly. Dom returned her gaze intensely. "Me too," he whispered. Her hands were still in their position under his sweater, and he felt them, small and warm, slide over his stomach and ribs and around to his back as she pulled him down to her and gave him the softest, gentlest hug he had ever received. Breathing in the fresh, pretty scent of her hair mixed with the cold, salty night air, he fought back a thousand and one urges as he felt his skin tingle where her hands rubbed his back softly and listened to the rhythmic lapping of the waves against the shore. She kissed the side of his head before he raised it, and he looked down at her again, feeling his heart race. No, he thought softly to himself. No, no. Not now. Smiling, he stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, kid." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back down the beach to join the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Ri, what's in there?" Orlando squinted out the window into the darkness as they pulled back into Reilly's driveway. "That's the poolhouse," Reilly replied, and laughed as Orlando's eyes lit up. "Swimming?" he said the word pleadingly, and everyone in the car groaned. "Sorry, not for me. I'm getting too old to be staying up so late!" Billy announced. Kalle looked at him from her seat in his lap (they had had to cram four in the backseat) and grinned teasingly. "You're not old, Pippin. You're the youngest hobbit, aren't you?" Billy pretended to glare at her, as Dom agreed that he too was ready to turn in. "I'll go," Reilly told him "After I get these two pansies settled in for the night…past their bedtime…how 'bout it, Em?" Emma shook her head as they climbed out of the Jeep and she made her way towards her own car. "Sorry, Ri. I have to be up early…my Aunt Denise's holiday brunch is tomorrow, and I promised I'd be there early to help set up." Orlando shook his head in wonder. "You Cape people really like brunch, huh?" Reilly and Emma laughed as everyone gave Emma a hug goodbye and made their way inside.  
  
Reilly quickly changed into her bathing suit and then headed down the guest hallway. "Billy?" she whispered into the first room. "Mmmmm?" he mumbled, and she giggled and bent over the bed to plant a kiss on his forhead. "'Night," she whispered, then walked next door to where Dom was staying.  
  
"Hey," he smiled tiredly at her. He was lying on the bed wearing just his khaki pants. "Hi," she answered, jumping on the bed and crawling over to him. "Sure you don't wanna come swimming?" she looked at him imploringly, like a four year old asking her mother to buy her candy in the checkout aisle at the supermarket, and he laughed and nodded. "I'd probably drown at this point I'm so out of it," he responded, and she nodded. "Well, we wouldn't want that!" she agreed, kissing his cheek and sliding off the bed. "Goodnight, Ri. I love you," he said, and saw her stiffen as in the doorway. "'Night…" she responded quietly, without turning around. She moved to leave, but he was already there and caught her arm. "Talk to me," he demanded, and she looked up to see concern and a little hurt in his eyes. She shrugged helplessly. "Orli's waiting…" Dom pushed the door closed and led her over to sit on the bed. "He can wait," he replied simply. "Now tell me…why you just freaked out when I told you I love you…and why…why you couldn't say it back," he finished. "You used to say it all the time," he added, hurt. Reilly looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Dom. You know I do…it's just…I just…why? How can you? I'm in pieces. How can you care about me so much? I don't even know who I am," she looked down at her hands sadly. Dom looked shocked. "How can I…Reilly, you're ridiculous!" She snapped her head up to meet his eyes and was shocked at what she saw. He was incredulous, and upset, mad, hurt, worried…taking her hand, he took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I'll tell you," he began quietly. "You're Reilly Scott, and you don't know who you are because you're so busy trying to be perfect for all those people who are going to see you that you never stop to think about how they actually DO see you. You hate it that everything you do or say is judged because of who you are, and that who you are seen with or go out with or fall in love with is going to be evaluated. And you think that if you miss a step, or your smile falters, or you say the wrong thing, you're going to be nothing. You thing that they care about your name, and your image," he paused, taking a breath, and looked back into Reilly's eyes, which were locked on his.  
  
"I know how that is, Ri," he continued. "Look at me. I'm Dominic Monaghan. I'm Merry. I'm a hobbit, I'm one of the next big things according to all the magazines, and the world has completely decided what it wants me to be like, and I'm supposed to live up to it." Reilly gripped his hand tighter as he went on. "I know it's hard, Ri. It's hard for me, having to be the funny one all the time, the cheekiest bloke there is, who doesn't give a damn and just makes everyone laugh all the time. But you know what? That's just one part of me, and I know it. And sure I'll try to be what they want, cause I like to please people as much as you do, but I'm not going to ever believe that's all there is to me. And you're not going to believe that all you are is a Cape Cod princess with the name Scott…or that because you couldn't fall in love with the person you thought you were supposed to, you can't love anyone," he was stroking the underside of her wrist now, like she always did to his, and a passionate fire burned in his eyes.  
  
"Now, let me tell you how I see you," he said. "You're just Ri, my Ri, this crazy little American girl that talks too fast and dances brilliantly. You have an incredible smile, and you're obsession with Moulin Rouge is borderline frightening. Fate let me meet you on a plane, and my life hasn't been the same since. And I would never go back to how it was before. You listen to every word I say, and you care about them all, and that means more to me than anything. I trust you," Reilly felt tears in her eyes. "And I love you. Ok?" he finished, and tilted her chin up with his hand, wiping away the lone tear that she let slip out. She nodded. "Ok." He smiled down at her. "Good. Now go make sure Orli hasn't wandered off without you!" Reilly smiled back at him, and stood. He walked her to the door, and she reached up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, emotion heavy in her voice. "I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mmmppphh," Orli groaned as Reilly gently shook him where he had dozed off on the couch. His eyes flickered open. "Hey," he said groggily. Then "Where the fuck you been?!" Reilly giggled at his annoyance. "Sorry babes, I was talking to Dom." Orlando cocked his head at the faraway look in her blue eyes. "Was it a nice talk?" He asked finally. She nodded. "Yes, it was…I needed it." Orlando nodded and looked pleased. "So do you still want to go swimming, or do you want to call it a night?" she asked, and he stood up quickly. "Oh, no. I was promised swimming!" he announced, and she laughed and led him outside. They ran quickly across the frozen yard and entered the warm poolhouse. Orlando whistled at the large, kind of kidney-bean shaped pool with the fountain in the middle. "Niiiice," he commented, and Reilly shrugged, stepping out of her cotton pajama pants and tank top.  
  
Orlando watched her appreciatively. Her bathing suit was a black two- piece, string bikini bottoms with a strapless kind of tube top top. It was very classy, and conservative enough that there was still some mystique, yet revealing enough that the mystique was driving him crazy already. Slipping off his jeans and lying them on a pool chair, he looked to the far end of the pool house and his eyes widened. "Is that a hot tub?" Reilly nodded, and laughed. "Yeah it is. I thought you wanted to go swimming!" Orlando shrugged, and looked down at his feet, then back up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "I did…but now…the pool might be cold…and there's bubbles in there!" Reilly laughed again. "Ok, you sold me with the bubbles," she agreed, pushing the button to turn on the jacuzzi, and the two of them made their way over.  
  
Orlando leaned against the wall of the Jacuzzi, enjoying the warmth and the fizzing all around him. Reilly sat close beside him, practically in his lap, humming softly to herself. "You seem…happy," he told her, a small smile forming on his lips. He liked to see her happy. She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am," she replied. "I was a little…down…over Tristan and everything," she said, then looked up at him. "But I'm OK now…better than I've been in a while." Orlando smiled again, watching her. There were stars in her eyes, and her hair was pulled into a messy knot, pieces falling all around her face and clinging damply to her neck. Amazing, he thought, recalling the word she had used after the Two Towers premiere. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Reilly's hands scooping up as many bubbles as she could hold.  
  
"Hey!" he yelped as she blew them in his face, momentarily blinding him and thus giving her time to dunk his head under water. He came up, spluttering and laughing, and grabbed her around her waist. "Oh you asked for it!" he announced as she laughed and shrieked before he pushed her under the water. Surfacing, she stuck her tongue out and pushed her dripping hair out of her eyes. "Hmmph," she pouted. "You are disowned." Orlando burst out laughing. "I'm disowned?" he replied, emphasizing her choice of vocabulary. "Isn't that just a bit harsh for having a spot of fun with you?" He moved across the hot tub to where she sat and gave her a hug. "Pleeeeeeaaaaassse don't disown me Reilly?" he begged her with wide innocent eyes. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, pretending to contemplate, and he could suddenly hear his hear pounding in his ears as he neglected to remove his arms from around her waist. "Wellll," she said slowly, still looking at him like that. "I suppose you could be…forgiven…" she slid closer to him, and reached a hand up to run it through his wetly tousled dark hair. He tightened his grip around her and took a deep breath, then felt it leave him completely as Reilly pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his. 


	16. Rebound

~Thanks so much for all of your reviews…it seems that last chapter caused quite a stir…well watch out cause I have more up my sleeve! hehe…keep reading and reviewing!~  
  
~dom+billy+orli= not mine~  
  
Chapter 16: Rebound  
  
Orlando lost himself in Reilly's kiss, unconsciously leaning into it and closing his eyes, tightening his arms around her waist. He breathed in slowly and opened his eyes when she pulled back. She was still looking at him in that way…up through her eyelashes, with her head slightly lowered. Her dark blue eyes looked almost black in the soft lighting, and there were shadows on her cheeks…all in all, she looked…far less innocent than usual. Orlando pulled her to him again, desperate to feel her lips on his. She let him, running her tongue over his teeth and then softly biting at his lower lip as they broke apart a second time, breathing heavily. Then, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she slipped out of his arms and hoisted herself out of the hottub and ran down to the other end of the poolhouse. Orlando's eyes widened in disbelief and he followed.  
  
"Reilly? Um, what are you doing?" he asked, when she resurfaced from her dive into the deep end of the pool. Smiling at him, she swam back over to the side where he stood, placing her elbows on the tile at the edge and resting her chin on her hands. "Just cooling off," she replied lightly. "It was getting a little…hot…in there." Orlando's face fell. "Oh," he replied, trying not to sound disappointed. Then what the hell was that? He thought to himself. "So you…want to be cooled off then?" he asked. Reilly nodded. "Of course!" Then she pushed herself up with her arms, lifting herself, dripping, out of the pool, and sat on the side with her legs in the water. "So I can get warmed up again," she looked up at him with a teasing smile, and he relaxed and laughed lightly. Tease, he thought to himself, then lowered himself to the ground and kissed her again, long and deep. Reilly ran her hands through his hair and over his back, pulling him closer and closer, and then he suddenly felt himself hit the icy water of the pool.  
  
"Reilly!" He came up sputtering, and glared at Reilly as she sat watching him and laughing hysterically. "Aw, I'm sorry," she replied, and was on him in a second, grabbing his face and taking his breath away, all of the sexual tension that had built up between them over the past few months beginning to leak out. Running his hands up underneath the back of her bathing suit, Orlando moved the two of them into the shallower water and stood up under the fountain so that water fell all around them but not on them. The water was partway up his chest and still covered Reilly to her chin. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face was so close to his he could taste her even when he wasn't. "Reilly," he breathed, staring down into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" She smiled at him. "I can feel your heart beating," she replied. He wasn't surprised, he could pretty much hear it himself. She leaned into him, kissing his neck, and then as if as an afterthought, she pulled back with that same wicked light in her eyes and hurried out of the pool. Orlando's jaw dropped. This was getting ridiculous. "Reilly!" he yelled after her as she ran out the poolhouse door and across the yard. Shaking his head, he picked up his clothes and followed her.  
  
"Reilly? Ri? Where are you?" Orlando crept quietly down the hallway Reilly's bedroom was in, whispering her name. Where the hell did she go? He kind of liked this game…well, more so he just liked the fact that Reilly had made the first move. Moving a hand to turn her bedroom doorknob, he was shocked to feel arms wrap around him from behind and pull him into the room across the hall. Make that the first two moves, he thought to himself with a smile as he looked around the laundry room. Stepping up, Reilly rested her hands on his chest, pushing him back slowly until he was backed up against the washing machine. "Oh, Ri," he pretended to be disappointed. "How cliché." She just grinned at him, and was on him again and he had nothing more to say. She kissed him desperately, hard and passionately, and her fingers clawed a bit at his back. She's rough, he though to himself. I like it. Moving from his mouth to his neck she bit a little and he had to use full restraint to keep quiet. And then…she moved down his chest and then his stomach, looking up at him briefly when she reached the waistband of his shorts, and without a word she tugged them down, grasping his hips and taking him in her mouth. His knees buckling, he gripped the washing machine behind him and bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt himself come undone. It almost worked, he thought, as a strangled moan escaped his lips. Reilly stood up and looked at him almost pleadingly, then took his hand and led him across the hall.  
  
Orlando immediately lifted her off her feet and placed her on her back on her bed, tearing furiously at the wet bathing suit top clinging to her skin. Finally getting it off he advanced with a fire to match her own, running his hands over her as he kissed behind her ears and her neck. Making his way down his fingers found the strings of her bikini bottom at her hips and he untied them quickly, then returned her earlier favor as her back arched against her bed. Finally lifting his head he met her eyes, shining in the dark, and kissed her once before asking…"do we need…?" She shook her head. "No, I'm on…" she didn't need to finish the sentence, and he was in in one thrust and he finally heard her scream his name as he had always dreamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Orlando woke up to find the space next to him vacant, and looked confusedly at the alarm clock beside him. 3:46. Sitting up, he stared at where Reilly had fallen asleep curled in his arms, then slipped quietly out of the bed. Bright moonlight was streaming in through the veranda door off the room, and he saw a slight figure sitting in the corner of the balcony.  
  
"Reilly?" he stepped outside and looked at her. She was facing out into the darkness, just staring. Her knees were curled up to her chin and she had her arms wrapped around them. He couldn't see her face. "Reilly…" he tried to think of something to say. "Reilly, what are you doing? It's bloody freezing out here…it feels like it's going to snow." He watched her shivering in her cotton pajama pants and tee-shirt. When did she put those on? "Going to?" she spoke up, and following her gaze he could see the tiny flakes falling in the stream of moonlight. "You should come back inside," he told her quietly, a sick feeling passing through him. She turned to face him, and he wished she hadn't. She had been crying, and the tearstains on her cheeks were like a knife through the heart. Looking at him with wide, glazed eyes she stood. "Yeah." Brushing past him, she walked back inside and made her way across the room and into the bathroom. Orlando sat on the bed, and listened as the water continued to run. And run. And run. She's washing me off of her, he thought to himself bitterly. She wants me off. He wanted to leave. She doesn't want me here anyway. But I can't just leave. You don't just leave. Orlando's head was spinning. What the hell is happening?  
  
The bathroom door opened and Orlando reflexively stood up. Reilly stood before him in her cotton pants and a tank top this time. What's with the outfit changes? Orlando thought to himself irrelevantly. He was trying to think of anything but the way Reilly was staring at him. Her hair was so dark when it was wet, and so long. Gazing up at him with those eyes of hers, she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said simply. Orlando stared at her. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked, realization washing over him as she looked down and failed to respond. "Oh," he said, his tone hurt and bitter. "You weren't apologizing…you're saying you're sorry it happened. Sorry for you." He said accusingly, and felt bad for a moment before realizing that he had meant it as an accusation. She met his gaze. "Orli…we shouldn't have…I don't…" she looked helpless, not oblivious to the fact that she was crushing him. His eyes burned with pain, and it was hurting her to look at them. Dammit, she thought, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. What did I do? And I hate crying! She felt herself getting angry, and heard her voice raising as she spoke again. "I just can't…I can't be that…" she trailed off, searching furiously for what she meant, because she herself wasn't even sure. This was all wrong. "Orli, I love you…but I don't love you…" she began to speak again, rapidly. "And this should be ok, because I'm not one of those sex has to equal being in love people, except sometimes you have to look at it that way because there are other people involved…and they can get hurt…and so it's not ok…" she was babbling, and Orlando looked at her in dismay. "Other people? How is this about anyone else? This is about you and me, Reilly, no one else…" Reilly looked at him. "Yes," she finally agreed flatly. "It is. It's about me. And it's wrong, because if this were to go the way you think it's supposed to, I'd just be 'that girl with Orlando Bloom' and that's not enough! Don't you see…that's all it would be to me…" she stopped, breathless, and then a wave of shock hit her as she registered the words she had spoken. She had meant them…but not. She just didn't care about him like THAT…that's all she meant. Why did he have to care more about her? Why did it have to come out like that? Why can't I help hurting people I love? Reilly's thoughts swam frantically around her mind, crashing painfully into one another. Blinking, Orlando shook his head and stared at her. "Do you know what I would have given to just be that guy with Reilly Scott? I didn't need any more." He turned to leave, stopping in his tracks as he realized the door was already opened, a shirtless Dom and Billy standing before them.  
  
"I think you thought you were speaking more quietly than you were," Billy stated, his voice low and steady, as Dom stood beside him and stared silently at his two friends. They were both crying. He wanted to cry too…but why? He shook his head. Orlando spoke. "How much did you hear?" his voice was lilting. Billy moved to respond, but Dom beat him to it. "Oh, I'd say had we just been a few minutes earlier we would have been able to catch the end of the ridiculous display of rebound fucking!" Billy drew in his breath sharply. "Dom…" he said quietly, as Dom watched the reaction to his words, shocked. Orli looked sick as the idea made its first appearance in his mind, and his eyes glittered impossibly as he looked to Reilly, whose fresh tears streamed freely down her cheeks. "No," she shook her head desperately. "No…it wasn't…no…" Orli turned and brushed between Billy and Dom as he left. Reilly turned away, burying her face in her hands. Dom watched her. She was trembling. She was so small. He couldn't think. Billy nodded to him, and he met his friend's eyes helplessly and shook his head. He couldn't go to her. Turning quickly, he went to find Orli.  
  
Reilly dazedly walked back out onto her veranda and sat with her back against the house, staring into the darkness once again. It was freezing. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything…she was numb…except for this ache. It was so dull, she could feel it suffocating her. What have I done?  
  
"Reilly." A voice spoke from above her, and she turned her face slowly upward, her reflexes useless in her daze. Billy sat down beside her, placing her yellow fleece blanket around her. Her eyes stung again as she felt the softness around her. Why is he being nice to me? She looked up at him, crestfallen. "You don't have to stay with me, Billy," the words came out as a whisper, though she had used all the effort she could find to get them out. Billy nodded. "I know," he answered quietly, putting his arm around her. "I know." He held her against him, gently stroking her hair as she cried herself to sleep with silent tears, and then he carried her back inside. 


	17. Beautiful (aka: Reilly Has Poetic Tenden...

~Reilly's mine…so is Tricia…that's about it!~  
  
Chapter 17: Beautiful (aka: Reilly has Poetic Tendencies)  
  
"Good to see you Ri!" Elijah announced enthusiastically as Reilly ducked into the small coffee shop and joined him and Tricia at their table. He leaned across the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she shook off the hood of her raincoat. "It's been too long since I've seen anyone," he added, and Tricia nodded in agreement. "It's feels like forever since you came to see me before Christmas! I'm so happy you're here now," she smiled at him, scooting her chair closer to his.  
  
It does feel like forever since Christmas, Reilly thought to herself. It was the second week of February already, and she and Tricia had returned to Regents about 3 weeks ago. Forever since Christmas…but does time heal all wounds? Reilly smiled slightly to herself at her own poetic introspectiveness, but it faded quickly. She hadn't seen Dominic or Orlando since…that night. She had spoken to Dom once. He had called her dorm room the night she had returned and she had nearly fainted with happiness at hearing his voice, but it quickly passed. He had attempted to sound all cheery and normal, as he inquired about how the rest of her break had been and told her how busy he'd been with all of the Two Towers publicity. She had sat quietly, just enjoying hearing his voice on the line. But it was quickly apparent that all was not right, and that he had simply been calling to make sure she had made it back alright. He had told her that he had a lot upcoming, and would be much more busy than he had been before Christmas. She accepted this…but when he failed to call again…it was hard. She didn't want to call, because he had made it rather clear that he was unavailable to her, so she was left to feel her heart race and then break every time the phone rang and it was someone else. As for Orli…she didn't have a clue. She had no idea what they both thought of her right now…if they thought of her at all. Orli must hate me for sure, she thought to herself, the idea just short of killing her. And Dominic…what could he possibly think of the girl who he spent the night consoling only to have her turn around and treat one of his closest friends like a toy? Reilly frowned at the thought…of course she hadn't meant to use Orli, what happened had just happened. But she knew how it had looked.  
  
"Ri? Reilly? Hey…you still with us?" Elijah laughed as Reilly's head snapped up, focusing on the two people sitting across from her. She smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry…I'm a little distracted right now." She ignored the sympathetic look in Tricia's eyes, knowing her roommate knew exactly what was distracting her. Smiling brightly, she turned back to Elijah. "So what are your plans for this little trip to London, besides of course your entirely honorable intentions for my roomie here?" Elijah laughed, then shrugged. "Not too much…I have some interviews lined up of course, couldn't get away without those…and Orli's party Saturday, which should be a blast." Reilly's heart sank as Elijah continued. "I'm glad he decided to celebrate his birthday late this year…we were all so scattered in January…like one minute we were all together, the next we were each at one of the four corners of the earth. But it's perfect now…I think we'll all be there! Have you heard from Dom since he got back home?" Reilly dropped her eyes, shaking her head. "I…I didn't know he went anywhere." Elijah looked confused as a voice from beside Reilly spoke. "He went to LA with Sam for a bit…she had pressing publicist…things…and he went with her. And yes, they're back." Reilly raised her head slowly, immediately recognizing to whom the voice belonged. A pair of deep brown eyes met hers. Orlando.  
  
"Hello Reilly," he breathed, and she struggled to find her own voice. "Orli…hi…" she didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Elijah took care of any awkward silence by jumping on Orlando to greet him. The two laughed and did that guy thing (the one where they have to punch eachother to say hello properly) and all in all made quite the scene for a few minutes, before sitting down. Reilly looked with wide eyes at Tricia, who shrugged apologetically. "We were just talking 'bout your party," Elijah commented to Orlando, whose eyes were now fixed back on Reilly. He nodded, his gaze still not leaving her face. "So you're all coming then, yes?" Reilly looked up. "I…um…I mean…" she stammered, not knowing exactly what an appropriate response would be. "You should come," Orlando told her seriously. "I want you to come." Reilly's eyes were wide as she looked at him. "But…I…what about…" Orli shook his head. "It's done. And it's not worth losing a friend," he replied. "But we can talk about it some more…clear up some things that were said, if you want. Later. That would be nice," he added, and Reilly nodded, stunned. He was thinking about forgiving her? And more than that…he really wanted to? Elijah and Tricia watched their friends, taken aback by the way they had seemingly forgotten where they were and launched into an obviously private discussion. "Um…am I missing something?" Elijah asked, incredibly confused. "No," Orlando answered him, still looking at Reilly. "I am." Reilly felt her heart melt at the comment. "I am too," she added quietly. Across the table, Tricia smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't think I can do this!" Reilly turned desperately to Tricia as the two girls approached Orlando's front door. Tricia shook her head, and took her hand, dragging her up the steps. "YES, you can, Reilly! You have to!" Reilly shook her head, looking terrified, and Tricia laughed a little. "Where's my cool, confidant little roommate?" she asked, and Reilly shrugged. "I think she's back in a hot tub in America invoking the devil," she muttered, and Tricia sighed. "Reilly, he wants you here. If he can get past this, then you can too. And you owe it to him, you know," she added, not too harshly but still firmly. Reilly nodded and followed her inside.  
  
"Hi loves!" Orli approached them immediately, giving Tricia a hug and a kiss, then turning to Reilly. She held her breath, preparing for the worst, and was a little surprised when she felt his arms around her. The shock didn't last long, though, as she felt herself relax against him, his arms tightening around her. "I miss you Reilly," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear. "I miss you too," she answered, overwhelmed. "And I'm sorry, Orli..so, so…" he cut her off, giving her one last squeeze, and then holding her at arm's length to study her. Her eyes were huge, full of fear and regret and pain, and her usually tanned skin was more pale than usual, as if she were frightened or sick. Looking up at him, her lips quivered a little as she waited for him to say something. "Come dance with me," he finally said, leading her out amongst the large crowd that was rowdily gathered in the living room.  
  
"Reilly, listen…what happened…well, it happened. We can't change it," Orli spoke softly as they danced. "And I won't lie and say that your reaction wasn't a little…unwelcome," he told her. She looked up at him and shook her head. She had never meant to hurt him. He smiled softly, as if reading her mind. "I know, Ri, I know. And I knew all along that we were just friends, with maybe some attraction between us…but…well, I think we've pretty much proven that we're better off as friends, yes?" Reilly looked stunned. "You mean, you still want…?" Now it was Orlando's turn to look shocked. "Of course I still want to be your friend, Reilly! Don't you know how much I care about you?" Reilly leaned against him, feeling a 5,000 pound weight lifted off her heart. "So…can we go back to how we were?" she asked, and felt Orli smile, his face tucked down against her shoulder. "Well, I'd like that. But you do realize what that means…" Reilly shrieked as she felt his hand on her ass, and swatted it away. "You're impossible!" she laughed, and Orlando grinned back at her. "Yep. And that's why you love me!" Reilly nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
"REILLY! Oh you're here, brilliant!" Reilly turned to find Sam standing behind her. The blonde girl grabbed her hand and threw Orlando a wink. "Sorry Orli, I'm about to steal this one away from you!" Orli grinned and held up his hands in surrender. Sam tugged Reilly over to a couch. "Oh, it's so good to finally see you! Dom told me you were back in London the end of last month, and I kept telling him we had to see you soon, but it never seemed to work out!" Reilly felt a pang, but smiled. "Yeah…I'm sure you've both been real busy," she replied, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Well I certainly have, trying to keep that child in line!" Reilly smiled again, but a bit more quizzically. "What do you mean?" Sam gave her a knowing look. "You know Dominic, he can never take anything seriously. I've had to literally explain to him how to behave every step of the way the past few months at all of the interviews and functions," Reilly stopped smiling. He can too take things seriously, she thought to herself. And why don't you let him act like himself? Sam continued talking. "I was really hoping our relationship would be good for both of us…you know, I could help him with publicity etiquette, and it would be nice for me to have someone in the business to go home to and relate to…but, eh. He's really never going to grow up, is he?" Publicity etiquette? Reilly wondered to herself, then her eyes widened. "Wait…do you mean you're thinking about breaking up with Dom?" Sam laughed lightly. "Oh, love, I already did that. It just wasn't meant to be…I need someone more…mature…more special." Reilly's head nearly exploded. More special?! Dumbass girl, that Sam. Did she really think there was a better guy out there than Dom? "Anyway, I've got a few more people I must speak with before I get out of here…but I'll ring soon, alright?" Sam smiled obliviously at Reilly, and walked away.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Reilly stood up and caught her breath as she saw Dominic across the room laughing with Billy. Where the 5,000 pound weight had been lifted off her heart by Orli, there still remained another 10,000 pound one that crushed her every time she thought about Dom. "So you think you might suck it up and go over there and speak to him, for godssakes?" Reilly jumped at Tricia's voice beside her. "Um…" Reilly stalled, but Billy had spotted them. "Tricia! Reilly!" he ran over to them, Dom following behind. "It's wonderful to see you both!" Billy exclaimed, genuinely happy. "You know I'd attack you, but I'll try to be the gentleman and refrain seeing as SOMEBODY spilled something on me, and you needn't have it all over you as well!" Dom shrugged innocently as Reilly wrinkled her nose. "Is that cheez whiz?" she asked, looking at the front of Billy's pants. "Accidents happen," Dom announced in response. "Hi Reilly," he added, avoiding her eyes. "Hi…" she trailed off, waiting for him to say something more. And she waited. Eventually the silence became blatantly uncomfortable, and Dom excused himself to get a drink. Reilly watched him go, dismayed, and felt Billy's hand on her arm. "Don't let him fool you…he's lost without you." Reilly smiled weakly, always amazed at how Billy's beautiful Scottish accent always made things sound even more profound.  
  
The party went on, Reilly's head spinning all the while. She watched as Orli and the hobbits went through their usual hysterical antics, laughing sadly as she remembered all the times she had been the sole witness to some of their hilarious moments late at night. Isn't it funny, she thought, how life can change in an instant? She sighed. Ok Ri, that's about enough of the poetic clichés.  
  
"You know…I'd say now would be a good time for you to talk to him," Orlando bent down and announced, startling a dazed Reilly a while later. "Who?" she replied lamely, and he made a face. "He just left Reilly, and I'm well aware that the two of you spoke two words to eachother the entire night. And it's MY party, and I'm kicking you out, so get your ass over there and fix this!" Reilly smiled gratefully as Orlando hauled her off the couch and pushed her to the door. "Thanks Orli. You are amazing," she told him as she left. Orli closed the door behind her and sighed a little wistfully. Not amazing enough, he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dominic raised an eyebrow as he opened his front door. "You know, there's this thing called public transportation. I know it's not too highly regarded in America, but here in Europe we think it's just grand…especially for going places in the pouring rain." Reilly ignored him as she stood dripping wet and breathless in his doorway. Pushing her hair off her face, she spoke. "Yeah, so I woke up this morning, and I missed you." Dom's eyebrow arched some more as remembered the last time Reilly had said that. She continued. "And I thought about not coming over, cause I wasn't sure if you wanted me here, but then I decided, hey, if he doesn't want to see me anymore, he should just fucking tell me so to my face!" she burst out, all the composure she had intended to keep flying out the window. "Why didn't you talk to me at Orli's?" she demanded. "Why didn't you call me ever?" Dom retorted, his arms folded. "You only called once!" Reilly exclaimed, her voice rising. "Well that's once more that you called me, now isn't it?" Dom's voice rose to match hers. "Well I didn't think you wanted me to!" she was almost yelling now. "Of course I wanted you to!" Dom was yelling. "Well I didn't know what I was supposed to say! You were so angry, and I don't know why…I mean, I know you were upset that I'd be such a hardcore bitch to Orli, and I love that you're so loyal to your friends, but what the hell was I supposed to do? It was in your court, Dom! What was I supposed to do?" she repeated, then went on as Dom stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't know how to apologize for this! I don't know how to fix it, because somehow you got just as hurt as Orli, and I don't understand why! Why did it have to have anything to do with you, Dom? Why?"  
  
"It had everything to do with me!" Dominic exploded. "You were my friend first, Reilly! And then you went to him…and you started to care about him as much as you cared about me, and I was jealous god dammit, alright? Because that's how it always is! I'm ok to start, but then someone comes along more exciting and attractive than me, and I'm the friend that gets kicked to the curb! And then when you fucking went and did THAT, but couldn't handle it…what was I supposed to think? Obviously there was something there that you wanted that you didn't want from me, and when it all went to hell and you and Orli lost in on eachother…well where the hell does that leave me?" Dom stopped, realizing how he sounded, and took a breath as Reilly stared at him in shock. "I'm just a selfish bastard," he said softly, the anger melting from his face to be replaced with pain. "I didn't want to share you…I didn't want you to love him more…" he trailed off and turned away, embarrassed and hurt, as Reilly felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "You are a bastard," she said quietly, still standing in the doorway, rain falling all around her. Dominic turned back to her. "You stupid, stupid bastard. Don't you see that you're my whole world? That I could never have loved him more than you? You're the only one I ever want to talk to, the only one I'm comfortable with…you're the one who made me realize who I am and that people really do care about me…don't you see that no matter who it is that either one of us falls in love with, they had better be prepared to deal with me still loving you more? You're the most incredible friend I've ever had!" Reilly smiled wryly. "Don't you see how you can make me break out into every sappy cliché in the book about how much you mean to me?" she finished, and Dom smiled weakly back at her and crossed the room to pull her inside. "You're going to catch your death of cold."  
  
Reilly walked down the stairs, dried off and in Dom's clothes and wandered back into the living room. Sitting on the couch, facing away from her, he spoke. "It was so hard…not having you to talk to…I need you, Reilly," his voice was strained, and Reilly made her way over to the couch. Momentarily stunned by the sight of tears on his cheeks, she sat down beside him and put her hand on his arm. He turned to her miserably. "You said you'd always be there…you weren't…" Reilly shook her head, trying not to cry herself. "I am," she replied, tentatively wiping away his tears and turning his face to hers. Smiling a little embarrassedly again, Dom looked down, then back up at her. "I told Sam I missed you once…she told me you probably got tired of how immature I was, and that if I wasn't careful I was going to end up all alone with no one because they'd all get tired of my childish antics." He laughed bitterly as more tears came to his eyes. He didn't want to be all alone. "That was her very eloquent dumping speech." Reilly stared at him, furious. I'll kill the bitch, she thought silently to herself. How dare she? Dominic did look like a child beside her at the moment, his eyes wide and wet, so innocent, his hair tousled. She reached up to run her fingers through it. "Sam's an idiot," she replied flatly, and Dom laughed a little. "I think she has a thing for Orli now. I know for a fact he's not interested, but isn't that just my luck? All the fans like him the best, and now my own girlfriend goes for the prettier boy too!" Reilly put her arm around him and he leaned over and rested his face against her knees, which were pulled up onto the couch. She was wearing his clothes again…hers had been soaked through, of course. He could smell his scent mixed with hers. It was nice. It worked. Reilly stroked his hair. "You're beautiful," she told him. She felt him shake his head, and his voice was muffled against her knees. "You are," he replied.  
  
  
  
A/N: whew! All this drama is wearing me out! Don't worry, Dom and Ri aren't going to be sad forever, there's more lighthearted fun to come…and…anyone have any suggestions on any other, say, major plot developments that they'd like to see? (hehehe!) 


	18. Craisins and Irish Expressions

~ ;) haven't I said it enough times…dominic monaghan isn't mine…neither is any other actor appearing in this story~  
  
Chapter 18: Craisins and Irish Expressions  
  
"Are you sure it's, um, safe for the three of you to go to the supermarket together?" Reilly asked as she sat next to Billy in the backseat of Dom's car. Dom laughed at her in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Ri, we go out to all kinds of places together, why wouldn't we go to the supermarket?"  
  
Reilly looked indignant. "Well, supermarkets are…interesting…places!" she retorted. "Everyone goes to the supermarket, therefore you get every type of crazy person imaginable…and a lot of little kids, too!"  
  
Orlando turned around from the passenger's seat and grinned at her. "No worries, love – we can handle the supermarket throngs!"  
  
Billy agreed. "Hobbits are included in the 'everybody' that goes to the supermarket!" Reilly pouted, beaten, and he smiled and nonchalantly yawned and stretched, putting his arm around her. "Of course, you can be my bodyguard of you want," he said in a deep voice, and winked at her. Reilly burst out laughing as Dom and Orli cracked up in the front seat. Billy glared at them, and Reilly stopped laughing and humoured him.  
  
"How 'bout you be mine?" she asked sweetly, and his scowl disappeared as he replaced his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Enough flirting back there you two!" Dom announced as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"I love supermarkets!" Reilly exclaimed as she ran down the first aisle. The three boys stared at her.  
  
"You love supermarkets?" Orli repeated.  
  
Reilly nodded seriously. "They're so much fun! All this food…and they play the lamest music, it's great! See?!" she nodded in the direction of the music floating down from the ceiling. "This is a total supermarket song!" she sang along with "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan. Dom looked amused.  
  
"Didn't know you were such a Phil Collins fan, Ri," he commented, and laughed as she stopped singing and shuddered.  
  
"Ew, oh God I'm not! He's scary! I just like supermarket songs!" She ran off down the aisle, as the boys shook their heads after her.  
  
"Apricots, apples, bananas…AH!" Reilly shrieked as a pair of hands startled her from behind. Dom laughed at her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking for craisins…or che…um, cheraisins?" she wondered, slipping her arm around his waist.  
  
"What?" he looked down at her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Craisins," she replied obviously. "Dried cranberries…dried like raisins?" she added, and a look of recognition passed over his face.  
  
"Ohhhh…well why don't you just get raisins if there aren't any…craisins?" She made a disgusted face.  
  
"Ew, no, I hate raisins!"  
  
He laughed. "What's the difference?"  
  
She stared at him like he had three heads. "Raisins are dried grapes! Craisins are dried cranberries! They are entirely different! And raisins are nasty!" she finished.  
  
"So you don't like grapes?" Dom asked, confused.  
  
Reilly sighed exasperatedly. "I love grapes! I just hate raisins!" she told him, and he rolled his eyes and gave up as Billy and Orli joined them. Orli raised an eyebrow as he saw their stance, with their arms around eachother. Hmmm, he thought to himself, a little jealously. Cute. Then he shrugged the thought off.  
  
"What are you two looking for?" he asked, and Dom pointed to Reilly.  
  
"This one here wants craisins, not raisins…maybe cheraisins…have we established what those are?" he added.  
  
"Dried cherries," Reilly supplied, forgiving his ignorance on that one because she wasn't sure if cheraisin was a real word. Orli made a face.  
  
"What's the deal with you and cranberries?" he asked, at the same time that Billy demanded: "Why do you want all your fruit dried?" Reilly laughed. Orli continued, "You drink cranberry juice like it's lifeblood! That stuff is manky," he added, and Reilly shrugged.  
  
"I'm a Cape Cod girl to the core," she replied. "Cranberries ARE lifeblood! And hey," she added, "isn't 'manky' an Irish expression?" The three boys looked at her quizzically. "You know," she explained. "Like how here and in Ireland and Scotland you say 'brilliant'" she repeated the word in each of the three accents. "And you," she nodded to Dom and Orli. "Say 'mate'. And in Northern Ireland they say 'what about ye', like for 'how are you'?" she noticed she was rambling, and finished. "And in Ireland they say 'manky'."  
  
Orli looked dumbfounded. "So are you saying I'm an Irishman?" he demanded, mock-angrily. Reilly shrugged, then looked apologetic.  
  
"Oooh, maybe I shouldn't…the Irish probably wouldn't appreciate me confusing them with the English!" Dom and Orli's eyes widened and they both went for her, as Billy stood to the side and laughed.  
  
"Neutral Scotsman here!" he announced, laughing harder as Reilly ducked behind him to hide.  
  
"Ignorant American pleading pardon!" she cried, clinging to the back of his shirt. Orli and Dom looked at one another, then grinned evilly and shook their heads, pushing Billy aside. Reilly's eyes widened as Orli picked her up.  
  
"NoNoNoNoNo! Down…please?" she whimpered and struggled valiantly against his hold on her. Dom laughed at them, then picked up a little package off a shelf.  
  
"Ocean Spray," he announced. "Heard of that company, Ri?" He laughed again as her eyes widened.  
  
"Yes! Ocean Spray cranberry juice! Are those craisins? Give them to me! DOMINIC!" She scowled as she reached futilely for the package in Dom's hands as Orli kept her inches away. He was breathing more heavily as she continued to wriggle around in his grasp.  
  
"You know, Ri, for such a little girl, you've got a good lot of fight in you!" he told her, slightly impressed. Taking that as incentive, Reilly gave one last twist and managed to slip mostly free, but unfortunately he held onto one leg, so as she landed she slipped, and as she fell she took him down with her, the two of them crashing comically into the dried fruit selection.  
  
"Um…so, yeah…oops," Reilly commented dully as she and Orli sat stunned, tangled up in a sea of apricots and apple slices. Dom and Billy whistled and clapped.  
  
"And they get 6 stars from the Canadian judge!" Billy announced as they took off laughing down another aisle. Orli looked at Reilly for a moment, then jumped to his feet, dragging her up with him.  
  
"Come on!" he pulled her by the hand, but she resisted and shook her head, pointing to floor.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something about our impromptu fruit-salad making?" she asked him, and giggled as he stared at her incredulously, then shook his head and continued pulling her away from the scene of the crime.  
  
"Ooooh, bad boy Orli!" she pretended to reprimand him as they turned the corner. "You were one of those bad-ass little hoodlums who used to fill up grocery carts to the top, then leave them, weren't you?"  
  
He winked at her. "Used to?" he replied, and Reilly laughed.  
  
"He confesses!" she crowed, and ducked as he reached over to mess up her hair.  
  
"Confessions, right here!" Reilly and Orli glanced around, confused, as they heard Billy's voice float in from nowhere. "DOWN here!" it persisted, and looking down at the shelf near their feet they burst out laughing, as they saw Billy peeking through a hole in the bottom shelf where he had removed a box of cereal. Dom's face appeared next to his, and Billy continued: "Come on down, you two! Confession party with the Honey Comb!" Reilly looked up at Orli and they shrugged, then plopped cross-legged down on the floor and peered back at Billy and Dom through the hole. Billy slid the Honey Comb box in and out of place like the window in a confessional. Reilly started to smile.  
  
"This is so stupid," she giggled. Billy shook his finger at her menacingly, only leading her to laugh harder.  
  
"Enough, child! You're up first!" Dom announced, and Reilly swallowed her giggles. "Now," Dom continued. "I want to hear Ri confess…who's the Irish boy?" Reilly nearly choked as she gaped at him. He knew her far, far too well! Orli and Billy looked at her curiously, as she feigned ignorance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, and Dom rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Reilly, Reilly, Reilly. Don't you know that you can't keep anything from me?" he teased, then grinned and pointed at her triumphantly as a blush rose in her cheeks. "See! There IS an Irish boy!"  
  
Reilly shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, there's multiple Irish boys, actually," she replied, then hurried on as the three boys' eyes widened and they began to nudge eachother. "No! That is NOT what I meant! I meant there are multiple Irish boys that come to the Cape every summer to work!" she covered herself quickly, and Dom motioned for her to continue. "And so yeah…you know…all us girls have had a little Irish hook-up-summer-fling- type-thing…they're fun…you know, they have all that foreign charm that we love cause American boys have pretty much no charm whatsoever…" she paused as the boys all slapped hands and congratulated themselves on not being American. "Plus they have the BEST accents ever…" she smiled sweetly as they all glared at her. "And mine had a tongue ring," she finished, a little dreamily.  
  
"Tongue ring?!" Dom exclaimed. "You like tongue rings?"  
  
Reilly shrugged."Well, sure," she replied. "I mean, I wasn't aware of it until then, but it was great! Mmm…foreign accent and a tongue ring…that was a good time…" she laughed as they all looked at eachother uncomfortably. Then Orlando made a mock-insulted sound.  
  
"Well I for one was under the impression that you liked Brits, not Irish," he said sulkily. Reilly looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"Really? Where on earth did you get such an idea?" she teased him, shrieking as he tackled her. She was ecstatic that they could behave as they had…before…without any awkwardness.  
  
"Hey you two! None of that in the confessional booth!" Billy yelled, sending them all into hysterics. His eyes widened as Dom got up and ran around to join the other two. "Oh merciful heavens," he sighed dramatically. "A threesome, my my. My confessional booth has become a vessel of sin!" Reilly, Orli and Dom sat up to stare at him. "What?" he demanded, puzzled, as they all began to laugh again.  
  
Dom stood up, pulling a breathless Reilly to her feet, as Orlando and Billy collected their items and made their way to the checkout.  
  
"My craisins!" Reilly cried suddenly. Dom laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to go back to the scene of the crime?" he joked. She looked distressed and shook her head.  
  
"Need…craisins!" she insisted, dragging him by the hand. Shaking his head in amusement at her, he allowed himself to be led, and couldn't help laughing as he saw her eyes dart around nervously before she sprinted down the messy aisle, grabbed the craisins, and then pulled him quickly around a corner.  
  
"What?" she demanded, smiling a little. "Just being on the lookout!" She cocked her head to one side, listening. "Hey! This isn't a supermarket song! I like this song!" she announced, and began singing along with Shakira's "Underneath Your Clothes". Dom raised his eyebrows as she belted out the suggestive lyrics.  
  
"Hey, speaking of underneath your clothes…" he began, laughing as her eyes widened. "No, no," he said quickly. "What I meant was, Emma's coming to visit you for spring break, yes?"  
  
"Ohhhh…so you're actually speaking of underneath Emma's clothes then?" Reilly demanded, surprised to find that there was a touch of jealousy in her teasing. Dom laughed again.  
  
"No! Ok, maybe underneath your clothes isn't a good segue! But it made me think, less clothes, as in bathing suits," Reilly looked relieved, and he continued. "I was wondering, what Emma would think of spending some of her time visiting you in London, in, well, New Zealand?" Reilly's eyes sparkled excitedly.  
  
"You guys got the house?" she asked, and squealed happily when he nodded. "And you want us to come down?" Dom nodded, giving her an are-you- retarded kind of look.  
  
"Of course I want you to come!" he told her. Reilly smiled, thrilled, as they hurried to join Orli and Billy in the checkout line. New Zealand here I come! She thought to herself, leaning against Dom as he put his arm around her.  
  
A/N: So they're doing away with actor fics, hm? But I just got here! Damn! Well…I suppose I'll just have to finish by the deadline then, which is too bad cause I'm having so much fun with this story! And I love hearing from all of you! I'm going to miss you guys! Oh well…look for frequent updates thru the 21st I suppose! And keep reviewing if it pleases you…I love to read them! 


	19. Way Beyond 40 Days & 40 Nights!

*Hey guys! So yeah, this whole no-actor fic thing is striking me as a little moronic as well, but what can you do? I'm really glad you're all so interested in the fate of my story, though, because I have to admit I don't have a clue what to do other than rush to finish this story by the deadline (I completely agree Princess Destiny Babe, I don't want to sacrifice the quality of it)…so to all of you who have made suggestions, thanks so much! Callie, if you know an address I would definitely check it out, but I have to admit I'm not the best at all this website posting stuff, so I could definitely use your help in that department if you know of someplace…or else, thanks to a suggestion by Unicorn Lady, I would be willing to email future chapters to those of you who are interested…anyway, on with it! (Oh, but first, I know I keep saying it, but thank you SO MUCH for the reviews…I love seeing 80 reviews for a Dom story…my goal is to break 100! It's been nice to see some new names on the list the past few chapters! And to those of you who have been reviewing me from the beginning – Callie, FictionHobbit, Quinn, Jenn, etc – I'm glad I've kept you with me the whole way! Oh, and to Katy my faithful reviewer, you crack me up! Ok, that's enough, on with the antics!*  
  
(p.s. Dom and the boys aren't mine, but who'd believe me if I said they were anyway? And I know nothing about this whole time-share business except that Orlando and the hobbits were thinking of doing it…so I'm going with that they did!)  
  
Chapter 19: Way More Than 40 Days & 40 Nights!  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Reilly shrieked excitedly, jumping around like an idiot as Billy opened the door to the house he, Dom, Elijah, and Orlando had all gone in on in New Zealand. Behind her, Emma rolled her eyes and adjusted the sunglasses on top of her head.  
  
"How old are you again, Ri?" she demanded, mock-snobbily, and Reilly responded by sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Actually, Em, I believe I am a fully legal American adult, while you are still a youngin in the eyes of the law!" she retorted.  
  
"Not that any of those laws apply here!" Tricia jumped in, winking at Emma who was muttering about how being 20 was such a tease. She broke into a smile at Tricia's statement, however, and threw her arm around Reilly's shoulders.  
  
"True, true…have I mentioned how convenient it is come spring break to be best friends with Ms. Reilly Scott, a regular in New Zealand Hobbit circles?" Reilly laughed, as Orlando cleared his throat behind them and made an insulted face. Reilly leaned over to whisper something in Emma's ear, and the taller girl giggled, then turned to face Orlando.  
  
"Oh excuse my ignorance! How could I have forgotten that a superior race was among us…make that Ms. Reilly Scott, regular in New Zealand Hobbit Circles AND friend of the most sought-after elf in all of Middle-Earth and beyond!" Emma corrected herself, and Reilly laughed delightedly at her best friend's obvious comfort around the guys. Orli laughed as well, taking Emma's hand and charmingly kissing it.  
  
"At your service, my lady," he winked, and Emma blushed, turning away and quickly following Billy and Elijah inside. Reilly rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed Orli in his side.  
  
"Flirt," she muttered, smiling, and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, and you're one to talk…little tease!" he joked, and she gasped, pretending to be insulted, and went to lightly whack his arm, but her caught her first and swung her over her shoulder, carrying her inside as she protested laughingly.  
  
"Wow…" the three girls breathed in unison as Orli set Reilly back down inside. The house was gorgeous. It was nothing too grand, just the ultimate in island villas, neat and cozy with plenty of rooms and a huge backyard with beautiful gardens and a big pool.  
  
"Can we go to the beach??? Pleeeaaaasssse????" Tricia begged Elijah, tugging on his arm and leaning against him. Reilly and Emma shared a smile. Those two were really cute together. Elijah pretended to think, while Billy laughed.  
  
"What, no jetlag for you three? We were just on a plane for about 112 hours!" he exclaimed, dumbfounded by their energy. Reilly grabbed his hand and shook her head.  
  
"Billy! You know you're not supposed to sleep right away, otherwise you'll never get over it…besides, it's spring break and we want to go to the beach!" she pouted, looking at him with wide, imploring eyes, and he shrugged, giving in. The girls grabbed their bags triumphantly and followed Orli and Elijah to their rooms.  
  
"Come in!" Reilly and Emma responded in unison to the knock on the door of the room they were sharing, and Tricia entered. Reilly grinned at her. "So, how's the room you won't be sleeping in?" she winked, and Emma laughed. Tricia made a face, but couldn't hold it. Everyone knew she'd be sleeping in Lij's room.  
  
"Well, whatever," she retorted, and turned to Emma. "You'd better be prepared to duck out of here if this one starts going at it with Dom!" Reilly nearly choked and dropped the ties to her halter bikini top.  
  
"WHAT?!" she cried, stunned. "Where did that come from?!" Emma and Tricia burst out laughing at her expression and shared a knowing look. Reilly tied her halter, then stood with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side. "Well?" she demanded. Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend.  
  
"Oh come on Reilly! Don't try to hide it from us! You two are head- over-heels crazy about eachother!" she announced, as Tricia nodded vehemently. Reilly's jaw dropped.  
  
"Dom and I?" she repeated. "No, no, no…it's not like that!" she insisted.  
  
"Riiight…" Tricia said. "So you don't think he's hot then?" she asked. Reilly looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, of course I think he's hot, just look at him! But I think plenty of people are hot!" she added quickly.  
  
"Uh-huh…and so he's not the absolute sweetest, most considerate, not to mention absolutely hilarious, intelligent, and all-around wonderful guy you've ever known?" Emma asked innocently. Reilly glared, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes, yes! He is all of those things! But that doesn't mean we'd ever be more than friends! I mean…who falls in love with their best friend?" she demanded, and a little shadow clouded her eyes as she thought of Tristan. Emma noticed, and stood up to put her arm around her friend.  
  
"Everyone in those perfect, seemingly-to-good-to-be-true relationships…haven't you ever heard that cliché that everyone falls for their best friend, but for a precious few it happens at the right time when the feeling is mutual?" she was serious as she searched Reilly's eyes. Reilly shrugged, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Tricia agreed. "Besides, you two can't keep your hands off eachother! And let's face it, Ri…you have gone WAY past the 40 Days & 40 Nights mark! And you are not one to like it that way!" she teased her roommate. Reilly laughed.  
  
"Well, good point there Trish, but you two are still way off on the Dom thing! But," her eyes sparkled devilishly. "If you can arrange for Josh Hartnett – and no I DO NOT mean Tristan - to show up for a little beachside action…" she trailed off as Tricia threw a pillow at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reilly resurfaced from a dive and wiped the salt water from her eyes, looking around her. She was in paradise…the sun shone blindingly down upon the endless strip of white sand and glittered radiantly off the brilliant blue waves. "Paradise," she repeated quietly to herself. "And with all my favorite people," she smiled. Well, except one. Dominic wouldn't be there until the next morning, he had some things to do before leaving and had decided it would be best for him to take a later flight. Reilly marveled at how much she missed him, and it had only been a couple of days since she'd last seen him. She was counting the hours til he joined them…and that fact plus the conversation she'd had with Emma and Tricia were clouding up her mind. Chill, Ri, she told herself as she closed her eyes and floated on her back. You're letting them put ideas in your head!  
  
"Whhapppffffff!" She jerked upright, sputtering and choking, after a clearly man-made wave splashed over her in her peaceful state. "Orlando Bloom!" she yelled threateningly, jumping at him as he laughed at her.  
  
"Oooh, the full name treatment!" he waved his hands in mock-terror, catching her easily and then tossing her back down into the water. He wasn't prepared for the cling-on mode she resorted to, and quickly found himself dragged down with her. Resurfacing, he spit out a mouthful of water and glared at Reilly, who smiled innocently, putting her arms around his neck as they floated together in the gentle waves.  
  
"And what was that move, love?" he demanded, a smile breaking his attempt at a stern countenance. She's beautiful when she's devious, he thought to himself, looking appreciatively at the dewy glow that the sun was already bringing out on her cheeks, and letting his eyes trail over her in her navy-and-white hibiscus flower print bikini. He was glad she wasn't wearing the black one from…that night. Not that he didn't like that one, but, well you know. And anyway, this one was more revealing…Stop it Orli! He ordered himself. No more of that trouble!  
  
"That's what comes from being a girl who always manages to get herself in situations like that," she replied, referencing his attack. "You gotta have the mindset, ok, he might take me down, but I'm not going it alone!" Orlando laughed at this theory, then tugged at the halter tie at her neck. He couldn't resist.  
  
"What happens if I untie this?" he asked mischievously. Reilly's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't!" she replied, and his eyebrows raised and his hand made its way back up.  
  
"Nothing dishonest going on over here, is there? I think I'll just rescue the pretty young thing from your dishonorable intentions now, Orli!" Billy popped up between them, shielding Reilly protectively. She giggled and jumped on his back.  
  
"You're my hero, Billy!" she announced. "Rescuing me from this..." she tried to come up with something witty, but the idea of any girl wanting to be rescued from Orlando Bloom was too hysterical, and she cracked up laughing before she could think of anything. Orli looked pleased.  
  
"Yeah that's right! She's speechless, see?" he told Billy. Billy shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but whose got her now?" he retorted with a mocking grin, and Reilly peeked over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Orli, resulting in a fresh water fight.  
  
On the beach, Emma and Tricia sat together and laughed. "Oh yeah," Tricia announced. "She totally needs to get some! And could she be any more impossible? Hi, we all know where she wants it from too!" Emma nodded in agreement. It didn't take much to see that Dom and Reilly were clearly meant to be more than just friends…unfortunately it seemed that the two of them must have been legally blind, cause they were so damned oblivious!  
  
"Um, hello?" The two girls looked up, startled by a female, English accented voice, and looked up to see a petite blonde standing above them. "Oh, Tricia!" she smiled in recognition.  
  
"Oh…hi Sam," Tricia responded, surprised, and introduced the girl to Emma. What is she doing here? She thought to herself, and Reilly vocalized the same question as she and the boys emerged from the water.  
  
"Oh, Peter's been asking me to come to see him for a while now, to go over some things, and when I heard you all were going to be down this week, I thought, what better time! It'll be wonderful to see Dominic and everyone," Sam replied, stripping down to a pale pink bikini. "Hi Orli," she added, her eyes downcast flirtatiously. Reilly fumed internally. Oh yeah, wicked, she thought to herself. So glad you're here. She was briefly disappointed by these sarcastic thoughts…it was sad…she had really like Sam to start, but…well, there was no way she was going to be able to get passed those things she said to Dom. And now…well, what the hell was this? She breaks up with Dom, then decides to join in on his vacation? Reilly frowned as she wrapped herself up in her towel and wandered down the beach. Taking a seat in the sand a little ways away, she watched as Sam pulled Orli back into the water. Uh-huh, oh that's just FABULOUS, she thought bitterly to herself. She is going after Orli. Not that Orli was gonna go for that, Reilly knew, but still, it was just the principle. It was like Sam was only interested in finding a boyfriend that would look good for the cameras…  
  
"Is this a private party?" Reilly jumped, startled, then smiled up at Billy.  
  
"Most definitely," she replied. "Just you and me!" he grinned at this and sat down beside her. Reilly turned her attention back to Sam in the water. She was all over Orli.  
  
"I hate her," she muttered, and heard Billy chuckle softly beside her.  
  
"Now, Reilly, hate is a very strong word…" he reprimanded teasingly, and she shoved him.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean!" she laughed, then grew serious. "She hurt him," she said softly. "And she doesn't even care. And she has the nerve to still be around…" realizing that her nails were digging into her palms, Reilly released the fists she hadn't realized she'd been making. Billy watched her intently, then sighed a little and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "I can't say I'm her biggest fan either." Reilly leaned against him.  
  
"I just don't understand…she must really be an idiot. She had the best thing in the world, and not only did she give him up, she hurt him…oh, I just want to slap her! Hard!" Reilly growled, and felt Billy laugh.  
  
"Dom's a lucky man," he commented. "To have a beautiful woman who wants to beat up anyone that does him wrong." Reilly blushed a little, and ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did, of course, but being Billy he pretended he didn't so she wouldn't be embarrassed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reilly crawled into bed, exhausted, pulling the light covers around her. Jetlag had caught up all of a sudden after dinner. She glanced over at Emma, who was already sound asleep, then closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, light breeze floating in through the open window.  
  
"Ri? Hey…Reilly?" a soft voice interrupted her dreams, and she groggily opened her eyes halfway to see Dom leaning over her, whispering so as not to wake Emma. "Hi," he breathed lightly, smiling at her tired blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back. "What time is it?" It felt like only minutes since she'd gone to sleep, but the pale blue glow in the room insinuated very early morning.  
  
"It's 6:15," Dom replied. "I just wanted to say hi…you can go back to sleep." Reilly nodded, curling back up and closing her eyes. Then she opened them again,  
  
"Sure you don't want me to get up with you?" she asked, and he shook his head, yawning.  
  
"Nah," he replied. "I think I'm going to try to get a little sleep too before everyone wakes up…I'm no good at sleeping on planes, so I got none." Reilly smiled.  
  
"I'm no good at sleeping on planes either," she said. He nodded.  
  
"I know." Then he laughed softly. "Sam's in my bed," he told her. "I'm guessing that means it's not gonna happen with her and Orli? Why is she here, anyway?" Reilly rolled her eyes.  
  
"She still wants in on the Rings circle, I guess," she replied. Dom rolled his eyes and then laughed quietly again.  
  
"Well she's not getting it here!" he announced. Reilly laughed, feeling relief run through her. Not that she had expected Dom to take Sam back if she tried, but then…well…she was just glad to hear him say it. "'Night Ri," he whispered, kissing her forehead, then turning to go.  
  
"Dom!" Reilly whispered after him. "Where are you going to sleep?" He shrugged.  
  
"Couch, I guess," he replied, looking less than thrilled. Reilly pulled back the covers and scooted over.  
  
"Come here," she told him, and he gratefully slipped into the bed beside her. She tucked the covers around him and smoothed his hair. "I'm glad you're here now," she whispered. He kissed her forehead again.  
  
"So am I," he replied, and within seconds they were both fast asleep. 


	20. Sailing Lessons

~Hey Everyone…OK, here's the deal for now…I am going to continue posting here until the deadline. There is a (very slight) chance that I will be able to finish by then, but seeing as it's the end of the semester and everything is crazy busy now, that's not likely. Soooo…as for starting a website, it's a good idea, but I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to invest that kind of time. However, I would like to put this story up someplace permanent, and I'd like to thank everyone who has offered to host it for me. Ok, you can laugh at me if you want, but I have to admit…I have no idea how that happens…how do I get it to your site (cutefaramir and anyone else who would want to have it)? Also, I would definitely be willing to email out chapters as well if people would like that, and I do like your idea about creating an email ring for it, Princess Destiny Babe. So basically, it will be here til the deadline, but being a complete computer retard (pretty pathetic for a college student, I know!) I'm definitely going to need you guys' help on figuring out all the details for what happens after that! ~  
  
~oh, and by the way…I BROKE 100!!!! Thank you all so much, I love you! I never thought writing this would be so gratifying, I'm really happy that you are all enjoying it so much!!!~  
  
~katy (yes you get a note again!)…I will definitely consider writing a Merry fic…hopefully some inspiration will come for that…  
  
~finally, one last little note…Reilly is not me, but we do have a few things in common, one of which is that we both sail…so excuse me in this chapter for my tendency to have her go on and on in technical terms; what can I say, my summer job is teaching rich little brats to sail, it just comes out! (Oh, and don't let it turn you off, keep reading, it's a relatively important chapter! ;-) )~  
  
-Drendel  
  
Chapter 20: Sailing Lessons  
  
"You know…somehow…I always imagined…sailing as…being…relaxing!" Dom managed to grunt out breathlessly as he threw his body to the opposite side of the tiny racing sailboat ("an FJ", Reilly had called it), clinging tightly to the wet piece of rope Reilly had told him he was in charge of ("the jib sheet" she had explained). Sitting up on the rail opposite him, Reilly laughed.  
  
"No way baby, sailing is hardcore! This thing flies, none of that pansy-assed pleasure cruising for me!" she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and Dom grinned at her. The sun had been kind…it seemed to absolutely adore her, and her skin glowed bronze and dewy, leading her usually dark blue eyes to appear much lighter and brighter…they looked almost azure in the blinding sunlight. Dom let his eyes run over her appreciatively…she wore short khaki shorts and a white tank top under her red life jacket, and her tanned, toned calves and upper arms were an extremely pleasing sight that he hadn't gotten much of back in chilly old England. He let out a breath slowly. Damn.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing up there? See something you want? Pay attention!" Reilly snapped teasingly as the jib sail began to luff in the wind. Dom quickly faced forward and trimmed it in, surprised to feel a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "Ok!" Reilly yelled, suddenly excited. "There's a puff of wind…do you see where the water looks darker over there? That's where we wanna go to catch it! Ready…prepare to tack…" Dom had no clue what she was talking about, he just pulled his line and moved when she told him. "Tacking! Now! Watch for the main!" Dom waited until he heard the big metal rod ("the boom" according to Reilly) that the bigger sail she was controlling was attached to ("the mainsail") swing across the boat, then he yanked the jib sheet, bringing the jib over alongside the mainsail, and the boat turned. "Quick, quick, get up here! Next to me!" Dom jumped quickly up onto the rail next to Reilly as the boat heeled over to one side and their sails filled with wind. "Yeeeaaahhhh!" Reilly yelled happily beside him as they took off, arching their backs over the side of the boat to keep it from tipping ("hiking out" Reilly explained) while they flew through the water. "Ok, prepare to crash tack!" Reilly shouted. "This is gonna hurt…in the funnest possible way!" Dom's eyes widened as Reilly jerked the tiller. "Tacking!" He groaned as he leapt down from the rail, searching frantically for the opposite jib sheet, and slammed himself into the side of the boat as it turned.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his shoulder as the boat flattened out and nearly stopped altogether in the very light downwind breeze.  
  
"Damn, we missed it on the turnaround!" Reilly pouted, then momentarily dropped her tiller and mainsail and slipped off the rail and into the boat where he sat and hugged him tightly. "That was great! I'm so proud!" Dom laughed as he returned her hug.  
  
"Sailing is painful!" he announced, pointing to the darkening bruise on his shoulder and the ones on his shins from banging into that thing he had to straddle ("the centerboard"…Reilly appreciated the use of terminology). Reilly laughed, and rubbed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, looking down at her own black and blue legs, then standing up and tugging at the sides of her shorts, pulling them down enough for him to see her bruised hipbones. "But aren't they kind of sexy?" she winked jokingly. Dom tried not to drool. Definitely, he thought to himself. To her, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's what you get for letting a woman drive you around!" he announced, nodding to Reilly's position as skipper. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say that?!" she demanded incredulously. He laughed as she lunged at him, pinning him back up against the mast.  
  
"Since when are you a feminist, Ri?" he asked her, then yelped, laughing, as she slipped her hands under his lifejacket to tickle him.  
  
"Since you said THAT!" she giggled as he squirmed and tried to escape her hands. He wore just a pair of khaki shorts, no shirt under his lifejacket, and she found herself immensely enjoying the feeling of his tight muscles beneath her hands. Whoa, Ri, she told herself, and relented, sitting back in the boat as their sails flapped in the wind.  
  
"So you wanna drive or what, then?" she asked him, and he nodded excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Enough of this sitting up here doing nothing!" he replied, and Reilly's eyes widened.  
  
"Um, excuse me!" she retorted indignantly. "I crew in races, and for your information, the crew does 99% of the work in a sailboat! They're almost completely in charge of speed and weight shifting, not to mention the fact that it's their job to watch the wind, count down starts, and be the eyes of the boat! All the skipper really has to do is steer, and tell the crew when to tack and jibe! And even then, the crew sometimes calls tacks!" She finished firmly, with her arms folded across her chest. Dom laughed and raised his hands.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give in! I wasn't knocking your incredible abilities as a crew, Ri!" Then he grinned. "So I was doing all of those things, huh?" Her eyes shining wickedly, Reilly shook her head.  
  
"No. But in theory you should have been!" she squealed as Dom took his turn attacking her.  
  
"Alright," he said finally, pushing her up to the front of the boat and grabbing the tiller extension with one hand and the mainsail lines with the other. "Let me show you how it's done!" Reilly laughed as she picked up the jib sheets.  
  
"Go for it, kid," she told him, knowing full well how ridiculously people tended to steer sailboats on their first try.  
  
"See, I got this!" Dom announced proudly after they had been coasting smoothly and slowly in a straight line for a few minutes. Reilly smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
"You're doing great!" Then she faked a dramatic yawn, and pointed over to the left. "But see that wind over there? Maybe if we tacked any time soon, we could catch it and start, um, moving?" Dom stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I knew that!" he retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Tacking!" he yelled, imitating her accent. Reilly heard the boom slam across the boat and felt it lurch. Knowing Dom had oversteered, she instinctively dropped her lines and hauled herself up onto the side of the boat that was now vertical in it's capsized state.  
  
Dom popped out of the water, sputtering, and glared at Reilly where she sat straddled atop the boat, laughing hysterically at him. "Any more comments about women skippers, sweetheart?" she giggled, and he made a face.  
  
"Alright, alright. What do we do now? And how the hell are you not in the water with me?!" he demanded. Reilly grinned as she swung her legs over the side of the boat to stand on the centerboard protruding from the bottom.  
  
"It's called dry rolling…the boat rolls, but you don't. Ok, I'll pull down and you lift under the sails and push up." Dom nodded, and they had the boat righted in a couple of seconds. Grabbing the hiking strap inside, Dom hauled himself back in, and sat breathless and dripping, and glared again at a still-laughing Reilly. "That was classic, Dom…you realize I am going to tell everyone – oh!" Reilly's teasing smile disappeared as she noticed Dom rubbing the side of his head, a look of pain on his face. "You got whacked by the boom on the way down, didn't you?" Wincing, Dom glanced up at the heavy metal rod, now calm in their drifting state.  
  
"I guess so…just must not have noticed right away with all of the commotion," he gave her a small smile, then leaned gratefully against her when she opened her arms, her eyes concerned.  
  
"Poor baby, I'm sorry…" she said softly as she stroked his damp hair and gently touched the sore spot. "Do you want to go in? Do you need some ice?" she asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'll be alright, it's too beautiful out here to go in right now." He gazed around at the endless blue water surrounding them, glittering as the brilliant sun hit it. "Can we just take it easy for a bit?" he asked, and felt her nod.  
  
"Of course!" she replied, and placed a soft kiss on the darkening bruise on the side of his head. Smiling up at her, he tossed her a charming grin.  
  
"Now it's better," he winked, and she laughed as he sat up and cradled her against him. "I was starting to feel less manly with the positions reversed like that!" he explained. She didn't argue, just curled herself against him, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun as he softly rubbed her arm.  
  
"We're going to be sore tomorrow," she murmured a few minutes later with her eyes still closed. "You especially," she added, and Dom growled.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I'm tough!" he announced, and she laughed softly.  
  
"Just you wait! You just used muscles you didn't know could work so hard for anything, except, well…" she trailed her fingers slowly along the inside if his thigh, his eyes widening. He felt his heart slam against his chest at her touch and had to focus entirely on thinking of something to say.  
  
"Oh…those muscles," he replied. "Well it's a good thing you've done this before, you must be an expert on how to alleviate such…soreness," he winked down at her and she laughed.  
  
"Dom?" she asked a little while later.  
  
"Yes, love?" he replied with his eyes closed. He felt her hesitate, and opened them, tilting her face upward. "Ri?" he removed her grey Abercrombie baseball hat so he could see her eyes. "What is it?" She shrugged, then began tentatively.  
  
"Um…you know…that night, that you guys came to my house?" she rushed the words, then continued so that he would remember the part she was thinking of and not the more instantly memorable events of that night. "When we had that talk…and you told me how you see me?" He nodded, searching her face. "I was just…wondering…if it's changed at all…I mean…since…well…I just mean, everything you said I was…am I still…or did I, um, ruin anything?" She bit her lip as she finished, and the nervousness in her eyes melted him. He shook his head.  
  
"No," he replied honestly. "I see you the same as I always have…though, it has become apparent that I must also now see you as a decidedly terrible sailing instructor!" Relieved, Reilly laughed and swatted playfully at him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dom spoke up again quietly. "You know…you never told me how you see me," his heart fell when Reilly looked away for a moment. Soon enough, though, she turned back, and her blue eyes shone with a light that he had never seen before.  
  
"I was thinking the other day, about how I have to leave soon," she began. "I don't just mean leave here," she added, indicating to their surroundings. "I mean…in less than two months, I won't live in London anymore…and I'll go back home…to America…across the ocean," she paused, looking down from his gaze as her voice faltered slightly. "And I don't want to go!" she exclaimed, and then laughed at herself as tears formed in her eyes and clung to her lashes. Dom stroked her cheek with his thumb, never taking his eyes off of hers, as she continued. "When I came to London I figured I wouldn't want to leave when the time came, but I thought it would be because I wouldn't want to go back to the life I had…where I was just living for other people and their expectations. But now that I realize I don't have to do that, I see how wonderful life…my life…really is. And that I can't complain about being Reilly Scott, because my whole life has been so blessed, so lucky…and I can't take that for granted. But…" she laughed again as her tears won the battle she'd been waging with them and spilled over her cheeks. "I'm such a dork," she told him, half-laughing, half-crying. He shook his head and gave her a little smile, then gently kissed the tears off each cheek. She stared up at him, almost in awe, and shook her head a little. "But then there's you," she breathed. "You're why I want to cry every time I think about leaving…for everything I love about the life I've had this past year, you're the one thing I don't know how I'm going to let go of. I don't know how to live without you…because you give it right back to me twice as hard when I tease you, and most guys are too scared about hurting a girl's feelings to do that…because you kiss me when I cry and then I don't remember why I could have possibly been crying when I have you in my life…because you listen to every word I say and you care about them all," Dom smiled as she repeated the line he had said to her that night that seemed like forever ago. "Because…" she took a breath. "Because I came to London to see what was beyond Reilly Scott…and it was you." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "That's how I see you," she said quietly.  
  
Dom watched her turn her face back out towards the ocean, and he gently tugged on her sunstreaked ponytail. "I want you to forget why you were crying," he whispered, and he ran his hand over her jawline and cheek, then brought her face up to his and kissed her. He did it softly, but he felt it with all of him, a wave of emotion running through him. He pulled back tentatively to see her reaction.  
  
"Well," she breathed, her eyes huge. "That took you long enough!" His eyes widened incredulously and his jaw nearly slammed into the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Me?! It took ME long enough? What are you talking about?!" Reilly shook her head, dumbfounded.  
  
"What, did you expect me to make the first move? No way, that's the guy's job!" she announced, and Dom laughed.  
  
"Where are your feminist tendencies now?!" he demanded and she laughed as well.  
  
"Call me old-fashioned…oh, you idiot! Do you know I've been waiting for you to do that since the night before I left for break? When we danced, and then Billy…agh!" she burst out, and Dom's eyes nearly fell out of his head, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Yeah? Well, that's nothing, I've wanted to do it since that first day you held my hand…nurse Reilly!" Reilly stared back.  
  
"Then why didn't you?!" she nearly exploded.  
  
"Hello, you were otherwise occupied, remember Tristan? Oh and then let's not forget that you did seem to have other…uh…distractions after him too!" Reilly's eyes widened.  
  
"Well maybe if you had just done that, I wouldn't have! Oh my God! This is ridiculous! We are such morons! We…" Dom broke in on her rambling, taking her face in both his hands. Only Reilly and I could turn this into a ridiculous stream of banter, he thought to himself as he pressed a finger against her lips and ordered:  
  
"Shut up, Reilly! You're ruining this romantic moment!" He kissed her again, harder, and felt her melt against him, leaning desperately into his kiss. Breaking apart, she laughed breathlessly.  
  
"I wasn't aware you were so romantic!"  
  
Pushing her down farther into the boat, he winked at her. "Yeah, well…OK, I'm not!" He was on her again, stealing her breath and tearing at the clips on her lifejacket that were preventing him from feeling her against him.  
  
"Hey!" she gasped breathlessly in between kisses. "You're breaking the cardinal lifejacket rule of sailing!" He told her to shut up again, tossing her lifejacket away and then helping her get his off. He shuddered in pleasure as finally, FINALLY, he felt her arms around him in something more than a friendly embrace. Reilly gasped beneath him as he let his hands wander up underneath her tank top and roam over her back. She gripped the back of his head tightly with one hand and ran the other over his back, never wanting to let his lips break from hers.  
  
"We've got to get off this thing!" Dom announced breathlessly after whacking his shin on the centerboard for the upteenth time. Sitting up beside him, Reilly agreed. Then…  
  
"Dom?" his heart thudded as he saw the frightened look in her eyes. "Yeah?" he whispered back, swiping some loose strands of hair from her eyes. "Is…is this right? I just…I don't want to lose you," she looked up at him imploringly, and he relaxed and held her close to him.  
  
"Oh Reilly…it's not right, it's absolutely perfect. And," he added, grinning as he looked around the little sailboat. "I think we've established that I'm clearly not able to sail away on this thing, so I wouldn't worry about me going anywhere!" Reilly began to giggle, and within seconds it appeared that it was uncontrollable, as her laughter grew louder and her cheeks flushed. Dom looked confused.  
  
"Ok, I know I'm funny as hell, but really Ri, that one wasn't THAT good," he told her, and she shook her head, trying to stop laughing to speak.  
  
"No. it's not that," she managed to gasp. "I was just thinking…the look on Emma and Trish's faces…we so need a camera for when we inform them of how our day of… um, sailing was!" 


	21. Stargazing and Orli Gets None

~Hey guys…OK, I am going to put this thing up someplace (or someplaces) permanent (thanks so much to all of you who want to host it!)…I'll post the address as soon as I get it up, but I will continue to post here through this week! And if anyone would prefer to have chapters sent to them, just let me know. My email address is kcameron15@hotmail.com, if you want to contact me…or you can leave any questions/concerns etc in the review board this week. Alright, on with the chapter! (in which, once again, I still don't own anybody!) *Drendel~  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Stargazing and Orli Gets None  
  
"Hello? Hey, we're back! Hi? Where is everyone?" Reilly called as she and Dom walked into the house. "Hm," she muttered, looking around, then shrugged. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves!" she announced, casually tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
"Ooooh, already?" Dom growled excitedly, and Reilly tried valiantly not to crack up laughing. It was a good attempt, but it didn't work. "What?!" Dom demanded, and she swallowed her giggles and took his hand.  
  
"Nothin'" she replied innocently. "Oooh, ouch – you got a sunburn!" she announced, noticing the color in the dimmer inside light. She pressed her palm against his chest, then removed it and indicated the white mark it left on his red skin. "See, I told you to keep your life jacket on!" she scolded. Dom looked down at his sunburn kind of pitifully, then grinned at her.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to help me take care of this, then won't you? I'm thinking massage, with aloe…hey! Watch it!" he cried as she began to tickle him. "Easy with the sunburn!" he insisted, and she backed off, resting one hand gently against his stomach and slipping her other arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head then rested his cheek against her hair. Caught up in themselves, they both jumped a little when they heard Emma's voice.  
  
"Oh, hey you two! I didn't hear you come in," she told them as she walked in drying her hair with a towel. "Yikes, Dom. Ouch," she winced painfully at the sight of his shirtless, sunburned body. "Everyone's down the beach, we're supposed to join them whenever. Stargazing tonight, Ri?" she winked at her best friend, and Reilly laughed. Stargazing was Emma and Reilly's idea of a perfect date, but since they had always managed to end up with the most un-romantic of guys, it was a running joke that they always had to go stargazing together. Until now…Reilly thought to herself as she gazed up at Dominic.  
  
"Definitely stargazing," she replied to Emma, who smiled.  
  
"So, how was sailing? Are you two still friends? I've heard that if there's one way to destroy a friendship, it's to put two people in a sailboat and tell them to make it go!" She looked at them curiously as they glanced at eachother and then started laughing hysterically. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. Dom shook his head, and placed a soft kiss on Reilly's temple.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll see you two in a few," he said. Reilly nodded, letting her fingers trail slowly as she slid her hand off his stomach. Lightbulbs bursting on inside her head, Emma's jaw dropped and she stared at Reilly with wide eyes as Dom made his way upstairs.  
  
"Um, wait…you…are you two? Did…" she stuttered. "So I take it sailing went well then?" she finished, and Reilly laughed again.  
  
"Oh yeah, it went fabulously!" she announced, a huge smile spreading across her face as Emma squealed and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Reilly, I'm so happy! See, you loser! I TOLD you that you two were supposed to be together!" she smiled at the luster in Reilly's eyes. "He's meant for you," she finished softly. Picking up her black cardigan, Reilly glanced over at the stairs Dom had gone up.  
  
"I think you're right," she responded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nuh-uh! British actors are so way more pretty boys than American actors!" Reilly argued to Billy as the two of them, Emma, Dom, Tricia, Elijah and Orlando sat around a small bonfire on the beach. Billy shook his head vehemently.  
  
"No, no!" he insisted. "I think you are confusing good taste with pretty-boy-ness!" he told her, and Reilly shook her head.  
  
"No way! I mean, look at American actors like Brad Pitt and Ben Affleck…they're rugged. And then take like Jude Law and…well, Orli! So not rugged!" she retorted, and Orli's mouth fell open.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just call me 'so not rugged'?" he demanded. Reilly giggled and nodded, as he made pretend-insulted noises and turned away from her, pouting.  
  
"Hey!" she protested. "I never claimed to have anything against pretty boys! I love pretty boys! Especially British pretty boys!" Orli turned back around at this and looked pleased. Beside Reilly, Dom cleared his throat. "But I mean, I don't JUST love pretty boys…" she whimpered as he mock-glared down at her, and he laughed. Across the fire, Tricia shook her head, still in shock. She had been waiting and waiting for it to happen, but she had still nearly fallen over into the sand when Dom and Reilly had walked up, looking like…well, like Dom and Reilly, but like the whole world had fallen in their laps and they suddenly realized how beautiful everything was. She was so happy for them.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Elijah whispered to her, reading her mind as he too gazed over at Dom and Reilly. Smiling, Tricia leaned closer to him. "Oh, it's more than nice," she replied. "It's wonderful."  
  
Finishing her second Corona, Reilly crawled over to the cooler to get another one. Billy picked up her empty bottle, holding it up, and he, Orli and Elijah shared a look.  
  
"Aw, yeah!" Elijah announced, as Tricia looked at him quizzically. Simultaneously getting it, Reilly and Emma looked at eachother and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know…" Reilly began.  
  
"You know, sometimes that's not a good idea…" Emma started. Dom just looked confused, as Orli shook his head grinning wickedly and held the bottle out to Reilly.  
  
"You wanna go first, Ri?" he asked her with a wink. Dom's eyes widened in realization, and Elijah cracked up.  
  
"Awwwww," he teased. "Lil Dom doesn't want his new girlfriend kissing any pretty boys!" Laughing, Billy joined him and they began singing:  
  
"Dom and Reilly, sittin in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!" Dom couldn't help but smile as the two of them just cracked themselves up and fell over laughing. Then, noticing that Reilly had a rather terrified look on her face, he leaned over to her and said quietly:  
  
"Hey…don't pay them any attention…we don't have to have any, um, labels or anything like that until you think you're ready to call yourself someone's girlfriend again." He smiled gently, and Reilly felt relief flood over her that he wasn't upset that she had reacted so oddly to being called his girlfriend. Then she felt her heart almost ache she was so touched by how unbelievable he was. Kissing his cheek, she whispered back:  
  
"Thank you. And don't worry, I've got this all figured out," she added, indicating to the Corona bottle in her hand. "Ok," she announced to everyone, sitting up straight. "I'm first!" Dragging the cooler over, she motioned everyone to circle up on one side of the fire, then she placed the bottle on top of the cooler. "Here goes," she said, biting her lip, and spun, giving Dom a sideways glance. Knowing what she was thinking, he nodded slightly and tried not to smile. The bottle slowed, and just as it came to a rest pointing at Billy, Dom stood up and ran around the circle and dragged a protesting Billy out of his spot, quickly sitting down in it.  
  
"Will you look at that?" he said in mock-amazement. "It's me!" Reilly giggled.  
  
"What are the odds?" she asked, winking, and he ran back around, lifting her up off the sand and into his arms. He kissed her gently, and they were met with a resounding:  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" from Tricia and Emma. As they broke apart, Billy pouted:  
  
"But I wanted to kiss Reilly!" Dom shook his head apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, mate, guess it just didn't spin your way!" he replied, shrugging, and Reilly laughed again.  
  
"Besides, you don't want to kiss Reilly anyway!" Emma announced, leaning over to plant a kiss smack on Billy's mouth. Dom and Reilly gasped collectively, and it took all of his effort to set her back on her feet rather than just drop her in the sand out of shock. It was in vain, though, because Reilly pretty much collapsed anyway, staring openmouthed at her best friend macking on Billy Boyd.  
  
"What?" Emma asked when she broke from Billy, looking at Dom and Reilly gaping incredulously at her. "You guys were sailing ALL DAY LONG! A lot can happen in a day, as you might have noticed!" she stated, and Billy smiled widely at them.  
  
"Oooh, stars!" Emma cried suddenly, pointing up at the dark sky. The slight haze had broken, and the sky was now covered with glittering stars. She tugged on Billy's hand. "Stargazing," she said plaintively, pulling him to his feet, and the two of them began walking one direction down the beach.  
  
"So I guess we're stargazing down this end," Reilly indicated toward the opposite direction, and Dom grinned, taking her hand. Tricia and Elijah looked at eachother.  
  
"Hmmm," Tricia said thoughtfully, and Elijah shrugged and gave her a look. "Yeah. I'm not much for stargazing either!" she agreed, and they stood up.  
  
"To the house!" Elijah announced, dragging her laughingly along. Orli looked around in dismay, then pouted.  
  
"So, I guess that means Orli gets to stay right here," he stated dismally. Billy let out a whoop of victory.  
  
"Hold up! Stop the presses! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just gone 3 and 0 Hobbits, with Legolas the certified loser! And the pretty boy DOES NOT get the girl this time!!!" he cheered. Orli looked shocked, then his face fell so sadly that even though they knew he wasn't serious, the three girls couldn't help it…  
  
"Awwwww! No! Orli we love you too!" They all piled on top of him, covering his face with kisses as he laughed. Reilly was the last to remain, and as he sat up she lingered in his lap for a minute. Looking into his shiny dark eyes she saw a hint of sadness and frowned, but he shook his head and smiled at her, leaning forward so that their foreheads rested together.  
  
"Dom's very lucky," he told her softly. "To have found someone as amazing as you are to love him." He watched as her eyes sparkled at his kind words.  
  
"You'll find someone, too," she told him, and he laughed a little and cast his eyes down, thinking of his past relationships. "Hey," Reilly lifted his chin so that he'd meet her eyes again. "You WILL. And if you find any more wrong 'someones' along the way, come tell me and I'll beat the crap out of 'em for ya!" she winked, then hugged him tightly. "You can come stargazing with us," she offered as she rubbed his back gently. "Really. I want you to." She felt him smile against her shoulder, and shake his head.  
  
"Thanks, but it's ok. Trish and Lij can't possibly need the entire house! Besides, this is a big moment…you and Emma are both going on your first real stargazing dates!" he answered, and she laughed. Giving him one last squeeze, she put her mouth to his ear:  
  
"'Night Orli. Love you," she whispered.  
  
"Love you too," he mumbled against her shoulder, then smiled slightly as they pulled apart, and he stood up, patting Dom on the shoulder as he passed him on his way back toward the house. Reilly stood up and crossed the sand to Dom, who put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Leaning against him she sighed a little as she watched Orli disappear down the sand.  
  
"I worry about him a little," she said quietly, then laughed at herself. "I'm like a mom!" Dom laughed as well, playing with her hair.  
  
"You're not like a mum, you're just a good friend. It's good of you to worry, too…Orli's a brilliant actor, he's good at making it seem like everything's all alright all the time. But he has it pretty tough…don't much think I'd like to be Orlando Bloom, wicked as he is," he said thoughtfully, also still staring in the direction his friend had disappeared. Reilly nodded, then pulled back from him and tugged on his hand, leading him down the beach. Opening her mouth to speak, Dom cut her off:  
  
"I know, I know, stargazing," he laughed, and she nodded, sitting down cross legged in the sand not too far from where the dark water was gently lapping the shore.  
  
"Finally stargazing," she smiled softly to herself, and held Dom's hand, stroking his wrist with her thumb as she kept her eyes fixed on the stars above them. Dom, in turn, watched the stars in her eyes instead. 


	22. Fortunes and Questions With Hard Answers

~Hey Everyone! OK, I've sent this story to http://www.freewebz.com/cutefaramir/ …I got confirmation from the archivist, and it should be up there soon. I'm also going to post it at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/The GlitteringCaves/ sometime this week. Of course, I'll continue to post here for the rest of this week, but after that, you'll have to go to one of these new homes (thank you both so much for offering to host it, by the way!!!) to keep reading. Also, Laura, I accidentally deleted the email you sent offering to post it at your site…I would love to put it up there too, so if you get a chance could you give me the address to send it to again? Thanks! And if anyone else has a site they'd like to have it up on, I'd love to put it there too, just let me know! For anyone who would still prefer to have updates sent to them through email, let me know and I can do that too. Ok, hopefully this won't be the last time I get to "talk" to all of you, but just in case it is, I want to say once again how much all of your interest and reviewing has meant to me. It really made me want to keep writing! If you're still up for giving feedback (or if you just want to know where I am or whatever) after the review system is no more, feel free to email me at kcameron15@hotmail.com, I'd love to still hear from you! Oh, and Katy, I'm still tossing around Merry fic ideas in my head, so hopefully I won't be leaving ff.net for good come Sunday! Ok…on with it!~  
  
Chapter 22: Fortunes and Questions With Hard Answers  
  
Dom shook himself out of his half-asleep state and partially opened his eyes when he felt the little lump in the bed next to him shiver. He nudged it, and smiled as it buried itself underneath the covers, completely stealing them all from him.  
  
"I'm cold," Reilly stated plaintively from her new little cocoon, and Dom laughed and tugged at the blankets, trying to find her.  
  
"Being back in merry old England not working out so well for you?" he asked, and laughed again as he saw her head shake vehemently back and forth underneath the covers. "Well come out here, then, and we'll see if I can't do something to warm you up," he coaxed. She shook her head again, then peeked her face out of a little opening.  
  
"Nuh-uh," she replied. "You come in here." She held open the blankets and then pulled them over both their heads after Dom crawled underneath. He smiled as she immediately curled herself against him, resting her head on his chest. Putting his arms around her, he teased her as she continued shivering.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be colder in Massachusetts than it is here? You should be able to handle March, c'mon Ri!" He could barely see her in the dark, but he knew she stuck her tongue out at him as she poked him. "Hey! None of that!" he told her. "Maybe you need to wear more clothes to bed," he added as he ran his hands along her shoulders and arms, playing with the spaghetti straps of her tank top. He saw a flash of her teeth and knew she was smiling.  
  
"Oh…would you like me to wear more clothes to bed?" she asked him teasingly, and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, no," he responded as he let his hands run over the soft skin if her lower back and around to her hipbones where her tank top failed to meet the waistband of her little cotton shorts. "This is plenty enough for me!" he announced. She laughed at this, reaching a hand up to run it through his tousled hair.  
  
"I'm not tired!" she announced, sitting up suddenly. "Can we go bug Billy and Emma?" she asked pleadingly, and Dom laughed at her again.  
  
"It's the middle of the night…they could be sleeping…or…" he trailed off and Reilly shook her head, hopping out of the bed and shifting from one foot to the other as she shivered.  
  
"Nope, doubtful. Emma's not…she wouldn't…I mean, well…I know she really likes Billy, but she did just meet him, and she is leaving tomorrow without knowing when she'll see him again…and plus, she's got some heavy Catholic morals…" she finished ambiguously, not one to discuss someone else's sexual history, and Dom nodded in understanding.  
  
"Gotcha," he replied, climbing out of bed and pulling on a tee shirt. "Well, in that case I suppose it'd be alright if we bugged 'em for a bit. It is Emma's last night," he added, and put a sympathetic arm around Reilly's shoulders as her face fell at the mention of Emma leaving the next day. She smiled up at him, pushing her momentary sadness away.  
  
"Carry me?" she pleaded. "The floor's cold!" Dom made a face, and she responded with a pout. He relented and she quickly jumped on his back.  
  
They were a little surprised to hear voices as they approached the guest room door. Slipping off Dom's back, Reilly raised her eyebrows as she heard a thump, followed by laughter. Then…  
  
"Oh, God, this is sooooo good!" Emma's voice exclaimed, and Reilly's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she turned to face Dom…a little too quickly though, because…  
  
"Ouch!" she half-shouted, half-whispered as she bumped into him turning around, not realizing how close behind her he was, and slammed her elbow against the door in the process.  
  
"Shhh!" Dom replied with wide eyes, clapping a hand over her mouth, and starting to lead her away.  
  
"Ahem." The two of them turned to see Billy standing in the doorway with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Um…hi?" Reilly chewed on her lower lip and looked to Dom to give an explanation.  
  
"We were just, um, coming to see…what…I mean how…you two…Reilly wanted…" he sighed exasperatedly at his own stammering. "We were coming to annoy the piss out of you," he finished finally, and Reilly spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't think we'd walk in on…anything," she added, with a wicked sparkle in her eye.  
  
"You mean like us talking and eating chocolate?" Emma's head popped over Billy's shoulder, and she gave Reilly a what-the-hell-are-you-talking- about look.  
  
"Chocolate?" Reilly repeated, dumbfounded. "Oh…I…I mean…we thought…because we heard…uh…"  
  
"You thought that? Ri, you know that wouldn't be it…I mean, not now anyway," Emma told her, giving her a curious look. "What put that idea in your head? Were you…?"  
  
Reilly's eyes widened. "No! No, no…not yet…I don't want to…you know?" Emma smiled at this. Oooh, she really likes this one, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Billy and Dom stared open-mouthed at the two girls.  
  
"I get the feeling," Billy stated. "That we are being discussed like we're not here." Dom nodded.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "And within a conversation that I think I would be very interested to be involved in," he added, giving Reilly a look. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nah, boys. Just a lil girl talk. So…chocolate?" she pushed between Emma and Billy and jumped onto the guest room bed, immediately claiming her green pillow. "Oooh, Baci!" she grinned as she picked up the box of Italian hazelnut chocolates. "Chocolate says romance in any language," she recited the mantra on the back of the box, and winked at her three friends. Laughing, Emma sat beside her best friend and unwrapped one, pulling out the fortune that came wrapped with the chocolate.  
  
"Dammit!" she cried. "I hate it how they print the fortunes in six languages and they always manage to have a few fortunes where English is not one of them!" Everyone laughed as she sulked. "Oooh, wait, Ri…I think this is French…can you read it?" Dom looked surprised.  
  
"You can speak French?" he asked Reilly, who shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Un peu, monsieur," she replied, taking Emma's fortune. "Goute-moi: tu verras comme je suis tendre," she read aloud, then giggled. "I believe that says 'Taste me: you will see how sweet I am'," she told Emma, who blushed slightly as Billy let out a cheer.  
  
"I love fortunes!" he proclaimed, the pulled Emma over to him. "I'll let you know," he added with a wink, before kissing her gently.  
  
"Awwww!" Reilly pretended to wipe away a tear. "How cute was that?!"  
  
Billy grinned like a little boy as he pulled away from Emma. "Very sweet," he said, without taking his eyes off of her. The reaction on Emma's face was one of a million different emotions…she was clearly touched, undeniably smitten, and suddenly dismayed, knowing she was leaving the next day. Reilly watched her closely, feeling her own heart race. What am I gonna do when it's my turn to have to say goodbye? She wondered to herself as she cast a sideways glance at Dom, who was smiling at Billy and Emma. What am I doing now? She chewed on her bottom lip some more, thinking of how after Dom had kissed her that first time they hadn't spoken of the fears she had expressed about leaving him right before. And now…she looked at him again, quickly glancing downward as he caught her eyes this time. Should I be doing this? She wondered.  
  
Dom frowned as he noticed the sudden change in Reilly's mood, and saw how the happy light in her eyes had faded. Turning to Billy and Emma, he smiled. "We'll let you two alone now," he told them, getting to his feet and taking Reilly by the hand. "See you in the morning." Reilly hugged Emma goodnight, and they left her and Billy alone to enjoy their last night together.  
  
"So," Dom said lightly as he and Reilly wandered into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Everything…alright?" he kept his tone easy. She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Of course. I was just thinking…well, I don't want to think about it right now," she said. "Hey…you never read your fortune," she added, picking up the paper he had left on the counter. "Oh," she looked disappointed. "It's not in English…or French." Dom smiled slightly and set down his juice.  
  
"It's in German, though," he told her, pointing it out at the bottom of the paper. "Liebe mich, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdiene, denn dann brauche ich deine Liebe am notigsten." She smiled at hearing him speak the language.  
  
"What's it mean?" she asked, and he hesitated momentarily before responding:  
  
"Love me when I deserve it the least, because that is when I will need it the most."  
  
"Oh," Reilly replied, looking down at the floor. She was sitting up on the counter, and suddenly seemed very interested in her dangling feet. He watched her silently, and after a moment she spoke again. "Do you think that's hard to do?" she asked, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "Do you think it's hard to love someone when you think they don't deserve it?" Dom shook his head.  
  
"No," he said simply. "The people I love…they'll always deserve it." Reilly looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Always? No matter what? Like, there's never a moment where you…don't love them? Even if it's just for a second?" she asked, her gaze steady.  
  
"Nope. Always," Dom replied firmly. "There's a difference, between being angry with someone, so angry, and not loving them. I could hate something that someone I love does, but I will still love them." Reilly let out a breath and dropped her eyes back to the floor.  
  
"I wish I was so…sure…about love, like you are," she told him, and her words stung a little, but he forced a small smile and lifted her chin.  
  
"You will be," he told her. "You just have to stop being afraid of it." She nodded, and tried to smile back.  
  
"Dom? What are we doing?" she asked him, and he knew immediately what she meant. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure, Ri. Can you fall in love with someone you already love? Can you fall in love with…" he trailed off, and Reilly filled in the blank for him.  
  
"With your best friend." Her smile faltered some more, and she shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But I know…I can love you when you deserve it the least. What…what do you know?" she asked him, tentatively.  
  
"I know I never want to stop being your best friend," he replied. "And I know…I want to kiss you right now." Reilly smile grew fuller.  
  
"You want to see how sweet I am?" she asked, and he laughed softly.  
  
"Oh yeah." He gently took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, relaxing as her hands moved over his back, bringing him closer to her. Pulling back, he waited a moment before opening his eyes, and she smiled softly as she watched him, running her hand across his forehead and then down over his cheek so that she cupped his face.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly as he opened his eyes to meet hers. "I think we just had our first serious conversation since we've been…I mean, well, like the ones we'd have when we were just…or before we were…" she furrowed her eyebrows as she searched for the right words and Dom couldn't help laughing.  
  
"How shall we put this?" he mused. "Our first serious conversation since we went from being best friends to being best friends who…kiss eachother a lot?" he finished lamely, and she wrinkled her nose and hit him playfully.  
  
"No! It's more than that!" she insisted, and he felt his heart kind of soar a little.  
  
"Yeah? How much more? Should we talk about this?" he demanded, and she made a debating face.  
  
"I don't know…it's almost 3 in the morning, and two serious talks might be pushing it…" she pondered, then hurried on as his face fell. "But, hey…" she kissed him again, then continued breathily. "It's more than just that…lots more." She slid off the counter and grabbed his hand. "Now lets go hide under the covers again…it's cold! Oh, and, um, carry me?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes, and he pretended to scowl for a moment, before letting her climb onto his back again.  
  
"Hey, Ri?" he asked after they had made it back into the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, arranging blankets.  
  
"I'm still allowed to tell you I love you, right? Just like I always have? I mean, that's not going to be weird or anything, right?" he asked, kind of quickly, then held his breath for a moment. She looked at him incredulously, then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dork," she muttered, and he pushed her.  
  
"Hey!" he retorted. "I just thought I'd check!" she rolled her eyes again, then reached up to give him a hug.  
  
"I love you Dominic," she told him, and he smiled and held her tightly.  
  
"I love you, too, Reilly." 


	23. *Final Info-Author's Note*

Hey Everyone…  
  
I hate to say it, but it looks like Chapter 22 was the last that's going to make it onto ff.net…I have been having kind of a bad week (but it's ok, cause it's just about over!), and this weekend is Spring Fling (aka crazy- party-complete-with-riots weekend) at my school, plus I have two regattas. I just can't bring myself to try to rush through some chapters (it just wouldn't be doing Dom and Reilly justice!), so I'm sorry to say it, but after this you don't have to look here for any more updates. ( I really wanted to get out another chapter to leave this site with, but I don't wanna write some half-assed piece of crap… you know how it is!  
  
So here's the deal: Beyond Reilly Scott is posted at http://www.freewebz.com/cutefaramir as well as at http://www.expage.com/domfic (the whole page is not up yet, Laura is still working on it, but she had been posting chapters) and I am going to be sending it to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheGlitteringCaves/ either tonight or tomorrow. I've also had an offer to have it hosted at another site that's not up yet, but when it is I will send out that address in my little email ring. Thanks SO MUCH to all of you who are hosting it for me! You have no idea how flattering it is that you want it on your sites!  
  
Ok, as for emails…of course, you can all just go to the new sites to continue following Reilly's story, but some of you sent your email addresses specifically asking to be sent the latest chapters. I'm definitely up for doing that as well, it's no problem. I just took down the addresses of those of you who put them in the review board asking to be updated. I have: littlesmartmouse@yahoo.dk, marshmellow16b@hotmail.com, javi@imneverwrong.com, eponinchen2000@yahoo.de, hardy_gal_18@yahoo.com, hells_little_angel@hotmail.com, squirt247@juno.com, phelpsr@arches.uga.edu, tiscm2000@aol.com, impulse_zen13@yahoo.com, leah@terra.com, slg72@pitt.edu, VandyGirl14@aol.com, and lightning_Athena@hotmail.com. If I missed your address, or you would like to also receive the latest chapters direct, leave me a note in the review board tomorrow or Saturday, or email me at kcameron15@hotmail.com. Otherwise, there are the new homes for my little story, check 'em out!  
  
Well…let's see…what else??? Um…I have no idea how many chapters this story will end up being…one day I'll think I see the end coming soon, and the next I have a million more ideas running around my head. Though, I have to admit, I DO know what happens in the end already, hehehe. Gotta love being the author!  
  
Ok, before I go for good, I just want to say thanks again to you all. Not only is this my first fanfiction story ever, it's the first story I've ever written altogether, not counting those little creative writing pieces we had to do in elementary school, which for me feels like, oh, 3 million years ago. Honestly, when I first sat down at the computer, I had no idea if I would be able to actually write something that anyone would appreciate reading in the least! Your reviews have been incredible…can I just say, Devin, what you said about my story making you see the character of Merry in the movie in a new way, um, WOW! What a compliment! Katy, my faithful reviewer (stalker? Hehe, j/k) YES, it was a good thing when I said you crack me up…and what was it you were going to say in your last review… "but I would like, nevermind"…what? Tell me what! And to all of you who have been so faithful with your reviews for so long…FictionHobbit, Callie, Quinn, Jenn, Jeneva (threw me when you changed your name, I recovered though!), SirDidymus, PrincessDestinyBabe, LexyMonaghan, Marshmellow16b, SugarShorty23, and Sora my French fan…ok, and I know I probably just got myself into trouble doing that, because I know there are more of you and I don't mean to leave you out, but that was taking so much effort…agh! I just love you all!!! Please, if you have any comments on future chapters, feel free to send them to my email, I really am going to miss hearing from you guys. I just love that I got so many reviews for my DOM FIC! YEA DOM! So I may not have broken 150, but I'm happy!  
  
Alright, I guess that's it…this is goodbye now…keep having fun, all of you, and keep reading, please! Bye!  
  
Love, Drendel 


End file.
